AmOr EtErnO
by A Clockwork
Summary: Él esta por graduarse sin tener nada que hacer en la vida, ella es menor con un problema en el colegio; la inspiración que ambos necesitaban estaba en ellos mismos pero es ese amor al que todo padre teme. El amor que debe mantenerse oculto...
1. La vida de los elegidos

_Lo que me pasa cuando te miro_

**AmOr EtErnO.**

Él esta por graduarse sin tener nada que hacer en la vida, ella es menor con un problema en el colegio; la inspiración que ambos necesitaban estaba en ellos mismos pero es ese amor al que todo padre teme. El amor que debe mantenerse oculto, el más poderoso de todos: Amor Eterno.

By: A ClockWork

_**Hola otra vez chicas, una nueva historia de esta escritora frustrada. Pero bueno, los personajes son propiedad de las fantásticas CLAMP, la historia es meramente mía salvo a algunos personajes que llegue a inventar en el futuro. Mientras tanto disfruten del capitulo y espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**_

**Capitulo 1.- La vida de los "elegidos". **

"**Estar lidiando con cosas dependiendo de mi grado de madurez… necesito saber que es posible que dos personas sean felices por siempre…": **_**Sakura.**_

El mismo café desde que tiene memoria, las mismas amistades y el mismo frio lugar como cada temporada pero lo extraño es que ya no le sorprendía porque había aprendido a vivir con ello aunque no con eso se dijera que había sido afortunada como muchos de sus compañeros decían la mayor parte del tiempo.

¿La vida de los elegidos?; se preguntó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el lugar comenzaba a llenar nuevamente por aquellos rostros sonrientes y otros tantos serios por la situación o en realidad para hacerse los interesantes, con esas personas nunca se sabe.

Pero bueno, no podía dar marcha atrás ya que con eso había nacido, era su naturaleza por más que lo negara. Ella era uno de ellos pero no por ser hijos de cantantes, modelos famosos o algún genio que haya ganado el premio nobel o un prodigio de la música — aunque la mayoría se esforzaba para ello —, pero no, no era nada de eso y es que la vida de los elegidos era muy distinta.

¿Cómo explicarlo? Eran de esos que lo tienen todo y que se oculta sin ocultarse: los secretos a voces, todo el mundo los conoce pero trata de no hablar de ellos. Eso era lo que en realidad representaba su naturaleza. Los chicos que nacieron con la vida resuelta pero por pura suerte, porque la madre de cada uno de ellos había jugado muy bien sus cartas no importando su linaje; pero ninguno hablaba de eso: _claro esta_.

Esta era la ciudad más Cosmopolitan de Japón: Tomoeda, a veces confundido con la ciudad de Nueva York pero también con Londres y de eso se enorgullecían todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos, como si la ciudad estuviera escriturada a su nombre desde hacia años. Esta era su ciudad, llena de adolescente que tenían recamaras enormes en sus casas, habitaciones de primera en aquel internado, sin limitaciones para el dinero, herederos de la belleza porque en realidad esa era su prioridad, su don debido a su linaje izquierdo.

Una vida de lujo que a alguien le tenía que tocar.

Pero ahí estaba ella después de todo con su uniforme impecable color negro, sus medias blancas con zapatillas a tono, en lugar de corbata llevaba un listón, su mini falda a cuadros dejaba ver un poco de muslo pero no le importaba y bueno, el saco era otra cosa que usaba. El nombre del colegio: Seijo. Lo más elite que había en todo Japón.

Leyó la carta como por cuarta vez en el día, o más bien en la tarde casi noche debido al retraso del colegio para abrir. No le molestaba ya que su equipaje estaba en el auto que le esperaba afuera como a todos los demás que estaba cubriéndose de la lluvia pero bueno, después de las vacaciones navideñas y con el frio nadie estaba aburrido, todos tenían aventuras que contar.

No decía nada más, aunque lo quisiese, la misma letra cursiva y nada que ver con la suya, elegante y sobre todo ligera, daba miedo atreverse a imitarla. Se había aprendido la carta de memoria.

_Sakura: _

_Te felicito; para aprobar las materias se debe ser inteligente. Pero más inteligente es reprobarlas todas… _

En realidad no era una carta sino un maldito recado pero era lo que tenia, y de eso a no tener nada era mejor aquellas dos únicas líneas y hasta eso no completas.

Su papá no estaba con ella como siempre, esporádicas las veces: en algunas vacaciones pero nunca en navidad, siempre en su cumpleaños pero nunca en sus graduaciones; todo era siempre así, a veces arriba a veces abajo.

Pero eso era a lo que había estado acostumbrada. Pero no he terminado de decir esto del colegio, no, no, no ahí no termina la cosa porque el instituto, o mejor dicho el internado era el mejor sí y nadie lo negaba, buenas familias acudían pero en su mayoría eran ellos: _Los hijos de las esposas de los lideres del país, los hijos legítimos estudiaban en Europa por supuesto_; y como es obvio todos son hijos únicos a excepción de los gemelos ¿Verdad?

A sus diecisiete años ella lo entendía pero eso no quería decir que estaba conforme. Miró su reloj como por decima vez en el día, aun no llegaba ninguna de sus amigas y el colegio seguía cerrado pero bueno, era de esperarse: de noche todo puede pasar.

Las siete con cuarenta minutos y el lugar debía ser abierto desde hace hora y media, esto era intolerable pero ninguno podía hacer nada.

Miró la taza de su cappuccino y dio un pequeño sorbo, estaba delicioso todo caliente con espuma y dulce pero aun así sentía ese vacio en su estomago.

Su madre no estaba con ella, había seguido con sus increíbles vacaciones mientras el magistrado Fujitaka se libraba de las elecciones que aun no le tocaban. No le afectaba en lo más mínimo pero estaba sola.

—Siento llegar tarde — dijo una chica de largos cabellos negros ondulados, ojos azules profundos casi violetas y su increíble piel pálida. Su cuerpo, bueno ni se diga: la envidia de todo el colegio, es la belleza que todas envidian debido no sólo a su popularidad sino a la suerte de enamorar a los novios.

Suspiró y tomó asiento al lado de su amiga, con una seña alzando su mano derecha llamó a uno de los jovencitos que trabajaban en el lugar; no tenían que preguntarle qué era lo que iba a ordenar porque ya lo sabían.

—Mi papá se fue en la mañana y bueno, ya sabes que no pudimos dejarlo en el aeropuerto por todos los diplomáticos por eso fuimos hasta Tokio para no tener problemas, vine lo más rápido que pude.

Tomoyo Daidouji, chica linda, rica hija de un diplomático de relaciones internacionales… hombre importante que se enamoró de una mujer exótica como todas las madres de cada uno de ellos: prostitutas, bailarinas, damas de compañía, secretarias…, simples amantes que con suerte ahora están en donde están dejándoles lo mejor a sus hijos.

—No te preocupes — dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros. En realidad sí estaba enojada por el retraso de su amiga pero era demasiado noble como para hacérselo notar.

—Lo siento — dijo ella nuevamente en realidad con voz consternada —. Pero para alegrarte el día me he enterado que nos tocara en el mismo pasillo de las habitaciones: pijamadas, películas en horas de castigo y lo más importante: desfile de modas.

Tomoyo aplaudió tan sólo de imaginarse a Sakura vestida con los mejores diseños de ella y de otros tantos hombres importantes en el emporio de la moda. Sakura sabia de eso, su madre fue modelo que se convirtió en dama acompañante en cenas de políticos hasta ser una amante. Habían acudido a ese internado desde que habían nacido… siempre amigas, siempre leales… siempre juntas.

—Me he enterado que Eriol Hiiragizawa llegara esta misma noche— dijo Sakura colocando su barbilla en la palma de su mano derecha para mirar a los ojos a su amiga quien no se sonrojo ni nada lo que supuso era que ella ya lo sabia.

Eriol, era el hijo del dueño de aquel internado; su padre es un militar y político inglés con herencia asiática más especifica: herencia china que por azares del destino eligió Japón para llevar acabo su diplomacia y por supuesto casándose con su secretaria para engendrar a Eriol. La vida de él era algo complicada porque se pensaba nacer en Inglaterra hasta que Reed decidió enviar a su amante a Tokio en donde pario y tuvo a su hijo fuera de todo el alcance publico, fue a la primaria en una escuela publica hasta hace unos pocos años cuando entró a un colegio de varones en Tomoeda pero entonces y por si las cosas fallaban termino en Seijo para su preparación final. Hacia casi dos años y medio que le conocían y hablaban poco con él hasta que se hizo novio de Sakura.

Sakura sabia que no todo es lo que parece: Tomoyo también esta enamorada de Eriol y últimamente ella sospecha que Eriol lo esta de Tomoyo.

—Bien por ti — responde Tomoyo con voz ahogada y es justo lo que Sakura ya esperaba así que para no dar el brazo a torcer y evitarse una discusión mejor dejó las cosas como estaban —. Pero por cierto — dijo una vez que le llevaron su té a la inglesa — ¿Qué te dijo tu padre de las calificaciones?

Sakura suspiró, una buena táctica de Tomoyo era cambiar las conversaciones rápidamente fingiendo que no se daba cuenta.

—Nada — dijo Sakura recargándose más en su asiento —, mi boleta tiene dieces ahora, ya sabes de sus buenas comisiones en el colegio y bueno… debo estar en clases de regularización los primeros dos fines de semana para poder contar con la tarjeta de crédito, es la primera vez que me niega algo así.

—No te preocupes, sabes que si te falta dinero para lo que sea yo te puedo ayudar — dijo Tomoyo dando un sorbo a su té —. Pero eso quiere decir que no iras a la cena de bienvenida que mi madre hace todos los años, no te preocupes ya te ayudare a escaparte lo prometo.

Sakura asintió agradecida y pensaba decirle con respecto a lo de que esa noche deseaba dormirse temprano pero el sonido de unas puertas de acero comenzaron a moverse. El internado estaba abriendo como se esperaba desde hacia ya bastante tiempo. Los estudiantes comenzaban a levantarse de sus asientos haciendo ruido, pagando sus cuentas, caminando hasta los autos que les esperaban, haciendo bromas o contando que ya habían perdido su virginidad, pero bueno era el último año ¿de que otra cosa iba a hablar unos adolescentes?

Sakura esperó a que Tomoyo terminara su bebida y también ella se apresuró con la suya, no tenían prisa porque tenían hasta las diez para recoger sus calendarios de horario, exámenes y la repartición de cambios entre los alumnos, pagando por obtener las habitaciones de los hijos de los políticos.

—Ahí viene tu novio — susurró Tomoyo mirando para otro lado de manera mecánica. Sakura frunció un poco el ceño y apartó la mirada de su cappuccino para girarse un poco a ver la puerta y en efecto: ahí estaba Eriol Hiiragizawa ya uniformado de manera impecable moviendo su cabello como un adonis, esa clase de chicos que se quedan mirando fijo a un lugar sabiendo que las demás chicas lo miran.

La clase de chicos que miras y que piensa _"ellas no me quitan la vista de encima porque saben que estoy buenísimo"_, pero no era nada vanidoso, como había dicho: todos ellos habían heredado la belleza principal de la madre.

Eriol caminó lentamente hasta el lugar en donde Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban, para su sorpresa de ambas él no iba solo no, no, no: estaba con un joven de apariencia mayor a la de ellos tal vez entre sus veintes más o menos, no como para estudiar el último año de preparatoria. Alto en extremo con tono bronceado pero no demasiado, sus cabellos castaños revueltos le hacían verse juvenil, rebelde e interesante y su tipo de ropa informal con una camisa moderna a cuadros color entre verde y negro y sus pantalones de mezclilla no daban más que para un joven acompañante de Eriol pero igual no dejaba de levantar sospechas para ambas chicas.

—Muy buenas noches hermosa — dijo Eriol besando ligeramente los labios de Sakura como cada vez que la veía —, hola Tomoyo — saludo cortésmente mirando para otro lado.

Evitando las sospechas u ocultando lo peor.

— ¿Listas para entrar o quieren cenar algo?— preguntó en tono caballeroso pero de manera inmediata Sakura y Tomoyo se levantaron mirándose fijamente, una de ellas con temor y la otra simplemente con incertidumbre. Nunca se sabía cual es la mirada de cada una de ellas.

—La verdad es que estoy cansada — anunció Sakura bostezando ampliamente —, pero puedes invitar a cenar a Tomoyo mientras yo me voy instalando — dijo muy tranquila y sin una señal de celos.

Eriol se giró apenas para mirar a Tomoyo quien sonrió: esa era una negativa no podía evitarlo.

—En realidad yo también estoy algo cansada — dijo Tomoyo pasando una mano por su hermoso cabello negro —, creo que es mejor irnos de una vez.

Sakura y Eriol se miraron fijamente, eso de tomarse de la mano en lugares públicos no era lo suyo pero no por él sino por Sakura y cuando se refería a lugares públicos se refería únicamente a cuando estaban con Tomoyo, incluso cuando estaban en casa de alguno de los tres y Eriol quería besar a Sakura ella lo evitaba diplomáticamente y fingía estar distraída con cualquier tontería; aunque bueno no cuando estaban solos porque entonces las hormonas adolescentes sacaban todo lo que no podían y los toqueteos y besos apasionados duraban hasta más de una hora pero nunca con una consumación, Sakura no estaba lista y siempre lo decía.

—En ese caso les presento a Li Shaoran — dijo golpeando ligeramente el pecho del nombrado, era alto como Eriol o un poco más pero más alto que ellas dos estaba muy claro —; él es un primo lejano — presentó mirando a su pariente.

Shaoran sonrió apenas lo suficiente para hacer que ambas chicas lo consideraran un hombre guapo e interesante.

—La tía abuela de mi papá hizo su familia en Hong Kong por lo tanto es mi primo político — siguió presentando como si el nombrado le pidiera dicha presentación —. Trabajara aquí en el colegio.

_Cuidado con lo que piensas Sakura, es el familiar de tu novio_; se dijo mentalmente una vez que el nombrado le diera la mano mientras le sonreía como muy pocas personas lo hacen al ser presentadas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Shall I compare thee to a summer´s day? Thou art more lovely and more températe: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer´s lease hath all too short a date._

Leía y leía esa parte sin cansarse, no era fan de Shakespeare pero ha como le gustaba deleitarse de vez en cuando en viajes tan largos como él de ahora. Veinticuatro horas atrás estaba en la India trabajando en su tesis luego irse a Francia para recoger a su tío y a su hijo ilegitimo como él lo llamaba, luego ir a Tokio para unos asuntos y en este momento viajando directo para la Cosmopolitan ciudad de Tomoeda en Japón.

Moda, belleza, salud, dinero, libertad y sexo gritaban una y cada una de las calles que recorría con el auto y los vidrios polarizados para que nadie viera que se trataba de Reed Clow Hiiragizawa, el buen militar y político de Japón e Inglaterra, todos sabían que se trataba de él pero bueno era un secreto a voces.

Pasó su mano por el cabello para quitarse los rastros que le impedían la vista y suspiró nuevamente; a sus veintiún años no deseaba nada más que terminar la universidad en la carrera de Historia del arte; una verdadera ayuda fue el que su tío Reed le pagara la entrada en la universidad Francesa.

—Soy muy joven como para enseñar en un internado lleno de niños ricos que pagan para una buena educación — dijo Shaoran quejándose después de mucho, después de asimilar lo que en realidad ya había decidido sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo dos veces; dijo _sí _en cuanto se lo ofrecieron.

Pero… ¿Cómo negarse? Era una buena oportunidad.

—Yo soy uno de los padres que paga por esa educación — dijo Reed sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo pero Shaoran ya se había acostumbrado a eso; preguntar y recibir respuestas cortas.

—Ni siquiera estoy titulado — replicó encogiéndose más a su asiento mientras cruzaba los brazos en modo de berrinche.

Se escuchó un suspiró por lo que miró a su primo Eriol de manera inmediata pero él no había hecho tal sonido ya que él se encontraba conectado al iPot con la música a todo volumen, la música salía de entre los audífonos como si no tuviera miedo de quedar sordo en cualquier momento.

Shaoran sonrió ligeramente porque después de todo no se es adolescente muchas veces en la vida y él había sacrificado su adolescencia para trabajar al lado de uno de los pocos parientes que le quedaban y que sobre todo tenían mucho poder. Después de la muerte de sus padres en aquel trágico accidente dos años atrás.

—Shaoran — pronunció Reed claramente lo que hizo que el nombrado se irguiera —. No te pido que impresiones al colegio porque eso seria mucho para ti debido a que aun eres estudiante, estas a un año de graduarte si bien lo que te pido no es difícil y puedes enseñar a uno o dos grupos lo más probable es que sea a tres si es que te propongo a una asesoría debido a tu miedo para enseñar. Tu materia es sumamente fácil y lo sabes porque conoces el terreno como nadie. Eres uno de mis familiares y nadie en el lugar se atreverá a contraer que yo traiga a alguien a mi colegio ¿de acuerdo?

Shaoran escuchó muy atento una y cada una de las palabras de su tío y aunque no quedo conforme aceptó lo dicho. Tenia razón, no era inmensamente rico y la herencia de sus padres se había ido para pagar las deudas… un buen trabajo pagado por euros no estaba mal después de todo y cuidaría de una de sus hermanas que había terminado como madre soltera, casualmente la supliría a ella porque Fuutie había enseñado la materia de arte y matemáticas. Iba más que bien recomendado.

Un profesor pobre y novato; podía con ello.

—Eriol — nombró Reed a su hijo quien aun no estaba dispuesto para la vida humana pues seguía con el aparato de música —, Eriol — repitió Reed quitando los audífonos bruscamente haciendo que su hijo fijara la mirada en él de manera automática pues no podía mirarlo con odio por una tontería.

—Lo siento — se disculpó mecánicamente y miró de reojo a Shaoran quien había vuelto a su literatura nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres que pasemos por tu novia? Estamos muy cerca de la casa de la amante de Kinomoto.

Eriol negó rápidamente, estaba muy acostumbrado a que él se refiriera a la mayoría de las madres de sus amigos y compañeros de esa manera, pero no podía decir nada, era cierto.

—Sakura dijo que me esperaría en la cafetería que esta frente al colegio, sus papás no están en casa — respondió Eriol muy serio mirando su celular para buscar algún nuevo mensaje. Su celular había vibrado unas tres veces en toda la tarde pero no se había molestado en revisarlo y ni falta que hacia porque en realidad él tenia muy pocos conocidos que sabían de su celular por lo que no le sorprendió ver que era Tomoyo quien le estaba marcando. Como ultima vez dejo un mensaje que decía:

**Tardare en ver a Sakura ¿nos vemos en el hotel? Respóndeme.**

Eriol suspiró, no podía responderle y decirle que sí a la mejor amiga de su novia, una novia muy bonita, linda y de muy buen cuerpo. Novia que no se cansaba de tocar hasta en los sitios más oscuros y que podían bañarse juntos todas las veces que quisieran. El único problema era que no le daba lo que él como hombre pedía a gritos desde que la conoció. Tomoyo no se lo negó y cada fin de semana ellos consumaban dos o tres veces al día. Pero sabía que Sakura en algún momento lo iba a descubrir.

—No creo que este en su casa — dijo Eriol suspirando.

Shaoran volvió a sonreír, Eriol le había contado todo con respecto a su relación poli amorosa. Incluso sentía lastima por la novia oficial y eso que aun no la conocía.

Llegaron al lugar y Eriol presentó a Shaoran como lo que era, le presentó a su novia y amiga amante… _un mal de familia_ pensó Shaoran aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que la belleza que tenia como novia era realmente exquisita, no tan hermosa como la otra chica pero para él la belleza inocente de Sakura era más que para una simple aventura de Eriol.

Estúpido; pensó en decirle pero después de todo no era su relación y no tenia porqué importarle.

Cuando entraron al internado varios chicos estaban formados por los horarios y los que ya los habían recibido iban directo a sus habitaciones siendo transportados por los elevadores y los que no alcanzaban a tomarlo usaban a uno de los pocos ayudantes para que les cargaran sus maletas.

—Para ser hijos bastardos no lo parecen — susurró Shaoran a Eriol quien de manera inmediata le miró con cara de pocos amigos, Shaoran no se inmutó.

—Los lujos que podemos darnos primo — dijo muy superficial —. No tenemos derecho a escoger ser queridos por nuestros padres pero tenemos derecho a una herencia, a una casa en los mejores suburbios de Japón a un maldito problema con las drogas.

—Creo que la marihuana de hace quince minutos acabó por hacerte efecto a ti primero — se burló Shaoran pasando una mano por el cabello de su primo, una clásica burla de que en realidad las drogas podrían bien afectar a un niño como él.

—Y yo creo que si ven que estás drogado primo mío acabaran por correrte del colegio — dijo Eriol alejándose rápidamente para dirigirse a su habitación.

— ¡Te veo en la mañana, antes de que otra cosa suceda!— gritó Shaoran en tono burlesco y sínico. Eriol sabia muy bien lo que significaba.

La charla de bienvenida de su muy querido padre sentado al lado de su verdadera y única mujer.

— ¡Hasta mañana y a ver que sucede!— le respondió Eriol el saludo.

¿Qué podía pasar? En un colegio con niños que lo tienen todo. Incluso Shaoran se sentía a gusto pues sabia que lidiar con su primo era como lidiar como el diablo al igual que con su tío.

Estaría listo para ese y otro reto, conseguir una buena chica el próximo viernes, tirársela hasta cansarse y seguramente después de la semana acabaría por acostumbrarse a todo esa mierda de la vida jodida pero aparentemente arreglada de sus futuros alumnos.

Nada podría salir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La habitación oscura que no cambiaba desde hacia casi dos veranos. Nada importante en realidad pero Sakura había trabajado en ella dos fines de semana para arreglarla tal y como quería, no podían decirle nada debido a que estaba en el pasillo de políticos, arreglaban sus habitaciones como querían.

El oso de peluche enorme en la ventana y un estante cerca del balcón en donde todos eran peluches de diferentes tamaños y formas, algunos eran regalo de Eriol. Del otro lado de la habitación estaba su closet que en realidad era amplio, cerca el escritorio con la laptop, el librero, las libretas y libros escolares.

Y también había una fotografía familiar, la única que en realidad tenia y por su cumpleaños numero catorce o sea hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que algunos de sus compañeros de diferentes grupos comenzaban a llegar y al parecer muy contentos. Por supuesto a partir de los de secundaria, el maternal, el kínder y la primaria estaba penado que dejaran abandonados a los niños.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente los autos que iban y venían con estudiantes dentro; de noche y aquella vista en realidad te llenaba de sensualidad y misterio hasta podría ser divertido y relajante aquella vida pero la realidad era otra.

— ¿Ya estas lista para dormir hermosa?— preguntó Eriol entrando a la habitación sigilosamente para cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Sakura no se inmutó ni dejó aquella pose es más hasta dio un pequeño suspiro.

—En realidad sí — dijo bastante cansada —, ¿deseabas algo?

Preguntó girándose para quedar frente a él y mirar su cama, dudó por dos segundos pero de manera instantánea se sentó cómodamente para poco a poco irse acostando boca arriba mientras sus piernas aun colgaban de la cama. Eriol también dudó pero enseguida caminó hasta la cama y se acostó de lado para poder pasar una mano por su estomago.

Todas las vacaciones de navidad había deseado poder tocarla y lo único cerca que tuvo de ella fue el primer día de vacaciones en casa de ella para despedirse. Nada interesante más que un par de besos.

—Te extrañe en las vacaciones — dijo Eriol metiendo la mano de entre la blusa subiéndola lentamente hasta que toparon con sus pechos. Había madurado o era su imaginación; je, ni él lo sabia.

—Puedo imaginarlo — dijo ella cerrando los ojos al tacto de su novio —. Dicen por ahí que fuiste a la India.

El sarcasmo de Sakura hizo una rápida reacción a Eriol quien ante el comentario por ser verdad no se inmutó a seguirla tocando, le gustaba tanto la redondez de sus pechos en sus manos, su cuerpo caliente, su aliento mentolado golpear en su rostro, sus ojos verdes toparse con los suyos azules, toda ella era una belleza como su madre.

Sakura mientras, no pensaba tanto como Eriol, no, le gustaba el tacto y no podía negarlo porque ante todo un buen faje siempre estaba en su lista de prioridades con su novio pero nada más que eso, no mientras pensara y tenia la idea de él y su mejor amiga tenían algo que ver.

Amaba a Tomoyo como amigas que eran pero no tenía la confianza suficiente como para compartir un novio, eso nunca.

Eriol se aproximó hasta besar sus labios, unir sus lenguas, tocarse y sentir la humedad en aquel beso apasionado. Moverse en un compás lento y seductor pero tan poco lleno de amor y esa intensidad que un buen amante proporciona. Era un beso y le gustaba pero no el beso que ella esperaba, algo desenfrenado y con el miedo de perder la cabeza, no con Eriol: normalmente sabía decir hasta donde y lo sorprendente es que él se detenía.

¿Se habrá acostado con ella?; se preguntó Sakura entre el beso abriendo ligeramente los ojos para darse cuenta de que Eriol había dejado sus lentes de lado y sus ojos estaban cerrados dando a notar que disfrutaba de aquel beso. Él seguía tocándola, empujando lentamente el sostén de ella para quedarse al natural y abrir poco a poco la blusa de ella lo que impulsó a Sakura a hacer lo mismo con él, desabrochar su camisa, quitándole la corbata, quitándose ella misma su sostén, dejándose la falda y el pantalón de Eriol. Hasta ahí llegaban sus limites.

— ¿Por qué no quieres pasar al siguiente nivel?— preguntó Eriol besando uno de sus pechos para luego pasar su mano por ambos e irla bajando de su estomago hasta su vientre y luego poco a poco ir metiendo la mano hasta llegar a sus bragas… tocando lo más profundo de ella haciendo que Sakura cerrara los ojos al tacto y al placer de aquel frote con sus manos.

Ella simplemente negó permitiendo que él la tocara dentro para que no continuara hablando.

—Un poco — continuó hablando Eriol besando su cuello mientras Sakura hacia lo mismo dejando el espacio suficiente para que Eriol no quitara la mano de aquella zona tan delicada pero le causaba tanto placer —… aunque sea un nivel medio… permíteme…

— ¿Y… cual es… ese?— preguntó Sakura desabrochando el pantalón de Eriol para meter la mano en el bóxer y acariciar lo que era parte de él, una buena herramienta con la que Sakura se entretenía cuando ambos estaban desnudos o cuando se bañaban.

Con eso lograba tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Ya sabes — dijo Eriol mordiendo su labio inferior para luego morder el lóbulo de Sakura —… algo más intimo…

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?— continuó preguntando Sakura mientras se deleitaba haciendo sufrir a Eriol con su interior. De hecho a ella también le gustaba tener ese tacto con Eriol pero algo se lo impedía, algo le impedía consumar.

Sentía que no estaba lista por sus dudas sobre él y Tomoyo.

—El sexo oral — dijo después de mucho haciendo que la mano de Sakura aumentara en ritmo y la de Eriol se hiciera cada vez más suave —… ¿te gustaría?

—No pienso hacerte eso — dijo Sakura besando ligeramente sus labios para luego morder su cuello y besarlo, pasar su lengua hasta llegar al mentón y posar la punta de su lengua en sus labios mientras Eriol abría la boca para dejar que su lengua invadiera a un buen beso.

—Yo lo hare— dijo él decidido —… me dirás que tanto te gusta… eso me gustara…

Entonces Sakura respiró profundo… aguanto unos cinco segundos aproximadamente y con todo el dolor por el placer que le daba su novio se levantó rápidamente empujando a Eriol.

—Creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir — dijo Sakura alzando su uniforme para colocarlo en el mueble de ropa sucia e ir caminando hasta su closet, despojarse de toda su ropa permitiendo que Eriol la viera para escoger su pijama y ponérsela como si no esperara otra cosa.

Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que otra vez ella le hacia lo mismo… respiró profundo y comenzó a vestirse como siempre, de manera rápida y distante para aproximarse hasta donde ella estaba, cargarla en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, acostarla y darle un beso de buenas noches. Eso ya era parte de ellos, una costumbre que Eriol había aprendido a aceptar.

—Te veo en la mañana — dijo él acercándose a la puerta —, ¿quieres que venga por ti para bañarnos e ir a desayunar?

Sakura asintió ausente ya que eso también era una costumbre… menos los viernes por supuesto y los fines de semana.

—Entonces buenas noches princesa — dijo Eriol cerrando la puerta tras él sin nada más que esperar.

Sakura seguía mirando en dirección a la puerta, no sabia si había hecho lo correcto o no; Eriol era un buen tipo, muy lindo, la respetaba hasta cierto momento, le daba su lugar, la besaba con deseo y cuando estaban juntos en algo parecido a la intimidad él trataba de contenerse para que ella no se sintiera acosada. Desde que tienen dieciséis años llevan haciendo lo mismo, desde que se hicieron novios y Eriol la invitó a bañarse y ella accedió, desde el primer momento en que él la tocó y ella a él. Había mucho que los unía pero también había algo que los separaba.

Ella lo quería y mucho pero también sentía que no había amor y si Tomoyo y Eriol podían hacer una vida de relación mucho mejor que la de ella con él con gusto le cedería su puesto a Tomoyo siempre y cuando Eriol estuviese de acuerdo, había hecho mil cosas para que ambos se quedaron juntos, salían los tres y Sakura trataba de separarse pero ninguno de los dos se lo permitía, más que la novia oficial se sentía como la amiga de dos niños que no sabían cómo declararse.

Sí, eso era lo que sentía… incluso podía decir con toda la sinceridad del mundo que el primo de su novio: Li Shaoran, le había parecido más interesante y guapo que su propio novio, era lo que sentía.

Es más, tanto le había gustado y llamado la atención que en el momento en que supo que trabajaría ahí algo le emociono en su ser y esperaba ansiosa el día de mañana. Sólo era cuestión de esperar.

A ClockWork:

¿Qué puedo decir? Que esta historia no es nueva porque la hice más o menos hace dos años y en mis vacaciones Maddox me impulso a subirla diciéndome que era lo había hecho bien yyyyyy primer capitulo y ya subido de tono!

Es la primera vez que hago algo así y sin embargo me gusto mucho. Debo confesar que no me emocionaba la idea de hacer una nueva historia sin mis P.O.V., que me había acostumbrado a hacer pero después de leerlo como cinco veces igual me gustaba pero bueno las importantes son ustedes. Tal vez por eso no me animaba a subirlo.

Espero que les guste, sé que al principio todo era Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura y deje muy al lado a mi querido Shaoran pero esto es "Sakura y Shaoran", lo deje muy al lado porque recuerden que será un profesor de arte… y también habrá otra sorpresa jejeje ya lo verán más adelante.

Pero bueno, para el primer capitulo estuve escuchando mucho a los Smashing Pumpkins un grupo que me gusta, HIM y a Nickelback… me suenan como a más para la historia y tal vez saque una que otra canción de cualquiera de los tres grupos.

¿Qué más les puedo decir? HAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM pues que espero comentarios alentadores, de hecho todo tipo de comentario es bien recibido yo estaré aquí para leerlos y emocionarme.

Las espero en el siguiente capitulo llamado: **Conociendo al nuevo profesor**… ¿Cómo a que les suena? Ya lo descubrirán.

Antes de que otra cosa suceda jajaja, debo decirles que este fic decidí subirlo precisamente por una depresión que estoy pasando por estos momentos, leer sus comentarios me animan mucho de verdad y aunque haga esta nota la más larga que haya hecho me gustaría también decirles que quien esta leyendo Chocaholic no vaya a pensar que lo voy a dejar pero estoy fuera de inspiración y dado que este ya lo había hecho antes y abarca al menos hasta donde llegue unos cinco capítulos espero entretenerlas a la espera de Chocaholic y de Trocitos de Fresa.

Mis mejores saludos: A ClockWork. Ho por cierto casi lo olvido, muchas han preguntado mi nombre y otras mi correo y no se me hacia justo decirles que no a veces es bueno platicar con alguien que gusta de lo que hago así que ahí va para quien este interesada en platicar conmigo. Doriam90(arroba)hotmail(punto)com. Ahí va a estar mi verdadero nombre jejeje en realidad es el de mi correo me llamo: Doriam, es raro ¿no? Los gemelos Doriam y Maddox, los dos parecen de niño jajajaja. Siempre he pensado que me da personalidad jajajajaja.


	2. Conociendo al nuevo profesor

_Lo que me pasa cuando te miro_

**AmOr EtErnO.**

**Capitulo 2.- Conociendo al nuevo profesor. **

"**No es que las cosas sean diferentes, se supone que el tiempo cambia y con él nosotros.": **_**Shaoran.**_

La mañana había llegado, el primer día y con eso las horas de clases que marcaba el horario del segundo semestre del último año de preparatoria, todos deberían estar eufóricos pero encerrados, estudiando y exámenes cada mes ¿Qué persona gusta de eso? Incluso los nerdos piden sus horas libres.

Sakura vio su horario como por tercera vez consecutiva desde que había despertado tal vez esperanzada con que ocurriera un error y su primera clase no fuera a las ocho de la mañana, era horrible pero así es la escuela. Su reloj del celular marcaban las seis de la mañana y con justo tiempo para bañarse, vestirse, maquillarse e ir a desayunar a las siete en punto como todos los días. Eso debería cambiar y debía hacérselo notar a Eriol pero ha saber si aquel chico le hiciera caso su padre para algo como eso.

Se levantó de la cama estirándose de puntitas pidiendo que sus dedos de las manos pudieran tocar el techo pero eso era imposible ya que apenas llegaba al metro sesenta como todas las niñas normales.

—Buenos días — entró Eriol por la puerta y de manera inmediata puso el seguro para que nadie, como por ejemplo: Tomoyo, entrara y se llevara la sorpresa de su vida, de suerte los profesores y los rectores no rondaban por los pasillos de ellos.

—Vamos a bañarnos — dijo Sakura quitándose la ropa lentamente.

Ho sí, exclusivamente ese pasillo tenía baño individual para los hijos de las: amantes de los líderes del país, los demás no eran tan importantes pero rondaban el mismo círculo vicioso. Padres que resultaron gay, alcohólicos, encerrados en prisión, huyendo del país… había de todo pero era lo mejor que Japón tenía, la mejor educación del país.

Eriol y Sakura no se miraron más que para cambiar de lugar, uno enjabonándose y otro quitándose el champú del cabello, no era nada fuera del otro mundo pero era una costumbre para ellos y seria muy difícil cambiar aquella modalidad incluso si simplemente fueran amigos.

—Al menos hoy tenemos clase hasta el medio día… la ultima clase nos toca a las cuatro de la tarde después de la comida — anunció Eriol pasándose la toalla por el cuerpo al igual que Sakura quien escuchaba apenas lo suficiente como para emocionarse, aunque eso sería no quitarse el uniforme hasta ya después de muy tarde, no era para emocionarse.

—Algo es algo — dijo ella saliendo del baño siendo seguida por su novio.

Se cambiaron en silencio sin mirarse ni nada, el uniforme más costoso debía ser portado de la mejor manera y Sakura sabia como lucir, además el maquillaje no era tan esencial en ella como en el resto de las chicas, ella apenas ponía un poco de sombras en sus ojos color rosa, mascara para pestañas y listo, no había nada más natural en ella y a Eriol le gustaba, a él y a varios muchachos.

—Rika acaba de llegar — dijo Eriol acomodándose la corbata mientras abría ligeramente la puerta para escuchar el tanto ruido que había en los pasillos.

—No me sorprende, su papá estaba peleando por la reelección debido a que en dos años terminara su candidatura — dijo Sakura casi sin importarle suficiente el tema.

Rika Sasaki, hija del presidente de todo Japón, bueno la bastarda del presidente era la más humana (a veces) de todos en el colegio y eso agradecía Sakura al cielo, era una de sus tantas amigas y la chica que a pesar de los rumores no hacia más que ayudar al "pueblo" como su padre le enseño, fuera de la corrupción.

Rika tiene todos los permisos de salir, entrar, llegar tarde o temprano, no llegar al colegio: sus privilegios eran más grandes que los de cualquiera. Pero nadie la envidiaba porque muy pocos sabían que su amorío con el profesor de literatura, un hombre de casi treinta años la rondaba, todos suponían que se veían a escondidas fuera del colegio pero a nadie le constaba.

—Mi papá me dijo que puede que pierda la reelección — dijo Eriol sentándose al filo de la cama esperando a que Sakura estuviera completamente lista mientras acomodaba su corto cabello con un poco de gel.

—Yo no creo que eso le preocupe mucho a ella — dijo Sakura levantándose autoritariamente de la silla del tocador para tomar su mochila que fue arrebatado delicadamente por su novio para salir juntos tomados de la mano como siempre, hasta que llegara Tomoyo por supuesto.

— ¡Muy buenos días Sakura!— casi gritó Rika dando un abrazo a Sakura quien apenas pudo responder el acto debido a que su amiga se separó tan pronto como se acercó —. Antes de que vayan al comedor quiero hacer la invitación a la cena de bienvenida de la señora Daidouji — dijo aun más emocionada —; mi papá antes de irse a Tokio con su familia les dejo presentes a todos mis amigos, les va a fascinar lo que les escogimos… esta fuera de…

Sakura al instante alzo la mano para impedir que su amiga siguiera hablando.

—Siento mucho decirte que mi papá me castigo, Rika — anunció Sakura agachando un poco la cabeza mirando de reojo a Eriol quien no quitaba la vista de la puerta de Tomoyo.

Eso es muy raro.

—Las materias del semestre pasado no fueron muy buenas y debo decirte que tendré que quedarme aquí los dos primeros fines de semana.

Rika suspiró y de inmediato miró a Eriol sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Algo se te ocurrirá — dijo sonando severa —, no permitirás que tu novia se quede en el colegio mientras tu vas al evento del año, apenas terminó la navidad y recuerda que este es el nuevo año. Tu padre debe dejar al lado Inglaterra y debería de manejar la prohibición de alumnos los fines de semana.

Eriol apenas dio una risita nerviosa y asintió pasando un brazo por hombros de Sakura. Era cierto, era tres de enero por lo tanto todo podía sugerir a un súper evento.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo Sasaki — aseguró asintiendo educadamente —. Y por cierto, buena suerte en las reelecciones de tu padre.

Rika asintió apenas lo suficiente en agradecimiento y siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta su recamara, seguramente iba a bañarse o cualquier cosa.

—No debiste mencionar la elección — dijo Sakura algo seria.

—Y ella no debió mencionar el trabajo de mi padre en el colegio — sentenció Eriol con el mismo tono severo que su novia —. Aunque no le mentí, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se había puesto un traje negro, formal pero también juvenil. Camisa negra y corbata a tono, pantalón y zapatos iguales, un solo color y hace que el hombre luzca elegante.

La oficina del director — que nunca estaba presente —, y no sólo él sino también otros maestros rondando por el lugar firmando sus contratos y checando su hora de entrada para antes del desayuno. Todos hacían algo menos él; Li Shaoran quien no estaba del todo nervioso la noche anterior cuando le asignaron su habitación.

Un hombre calvo se estaba sirviendo café, la secretaria rascándose la media corrida mientras revisaba la computadora, dos profesores mirándose al espejo retocándose una el maquillaje y otra el peinado. Otro grupo de maestros estaban platicando mientras degustaban del cigarrillo que invadió los poros de Shaoran casi levantándose para unírseles pero aquella secretaria le llamó antes de que él se pudiera unir.

—Joven Li aquí esta su contrato, debe estar firmado y debe checar cada hora que tenga… aquí esta su horario de clases y su numero de cuenta. Aquí pagamos por semana.

La voz terriblemente chillona de la secretaria puso a Shaoran aun más nervioso pero no dijo nada más, sus preguntas podrían ser estúpidas así que firmó el contrato de suplente de su hermana, tomó sus calendarios de exámenes y horarios y aquella tarjeta que tenia el numero de cuenta. Vio de reojo su pago semanal y no se lo creyó, eso era lo que ganaba en un mes y apenas de trabajador en un museo británico… mil euros a la semana ni siquiera eso se lo creía… era porque tal vez se trataba del familiar del dueño pero de eso a que todos corrieran con la misma suerte era casi imposible aunque debía admitir que su hermana vivía bien. Su hijo estaba en maternal y de hecho ella le mandaba dinero cuando prácticamente no tenía ni en qué caerse muerto, sí: podía creerlo.

—Vaya, gracias — dijo sin poder contener su emoción.

—Suerte, y bienvenido al Seijô.

Camino directamente hasta el comedor en donde mesas circulares habitadas por al menos ocho alumnos estaban siendo ahora invadidas. No se esperaba una televisión tipo cine casi, casi para la diversión de ellos y los diez chefs que servían un delicioso desayuno. Ha la vida que las buenas madres había elegido; pensó en cuanto se dirigió a la mesa de profesores quienes no parecieron ignorarlo pero tampoco le dieron un caluroso abrazo.

—Eriol — llamó Shaoran en cuanto vio a su primo pasar a su lado con una bandeja de comida, su novia se adelanto no sin antes dar un vistazo a Shaoran y él también pareció deleitarse con la mirada verde la novia de su primo.

Que chica más bonita; pensó sin dejar de ver su caminar aunque pronto recobro la cordura.

—Me dijo tu papá que necesita hablar contigo antes de la ceremonia de bienvenida a las doce del día, que no llegues tarde.

— ¿Qué es lo que hará?— preguntó Eriol aguantándose una sonora carcajada —, ¿presentarme a su esposa y a sus dos hijos?

Shaoran sonrió por lo bajo, sus primas eran muy bonitas y de hecho nada que ver a comparación de la madre de Eriol y la belleza que él había heredado pero después de todo sus primas eran muy bonitas.

—Su esposa únicamente — dijo encogiendo los hombros —, Meiling y Clow están en Europa preparándose para sus estudios.

Eriol volvió a sonreír y Shaoran no se contuvo al pensar en lo sínico que era. Pero no podía evitar que había algo que no le gustaba de su primo y tal vez era lo forma en la que le había contado dos noches atrás cómo es que engañaba a su novia con su mejor amiga… cómo lo hacia con la amiga y como trataba a la novia. Era un hombre descarado que criticaba a su padre pero no se veía en un espejo para darse cuenta de que era exactamente igual.

Eso le molestaba a Shaoran, que por tener lo que Eriol tiene sea tremendamente ciego. Odiaba las personas petulantes y presumidas.

—Yo sólo te paso el recado ¿de acuerdo? Y no llegues tarde después de el discurso — advirtió nuevamente antes de dejar que su primo saliera en busca de su novia —. Tu primera clase es conmigo.

—Por supuesto— contestó Eriol sonriendo con aire suficiente —, profesor — dijo como ultimo arrastrando las palabras.

Shaoran apenas sonrió a su primo, no tenia que verlo en el desayuno así que mejor tomó su bandeja y salió al primer patio de descanso, era mejor estar solo que mirar a esos ricos engreídos, cuando él tenia todo ese dinero nunca se sintió más que los demás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura y Eriol se sentaron en la misma mesa de hace años acompañados por el mismo grupo de siempre. No había nada en especial pero eran los más populares… nadie había visto un mayor debut desde el mismo director.

—Al fin llegan — dijo Tomoyo sonriendo únicamente a Sakura —, ¿no han visto a Yukito?

Sakura negó mientras Eriol le acomodaba la silla para que ella se sentara. Yukito Tsukishiro era un amigo de ellos, hijo Yue Tsukishiro, un secretario de gobierno que al tras fallecer su madre él se encargó de su hijo haciéndolo que viviera con Kaho Mizuki su único pariente quien extrañamente trabaja en el colegio.

—No desde que nos dijo que se había declarado por fin a su papá — dijo Eriol burlón mirando a Yamasaki quien casi escupe su jugo de naranja dentro del vaso.

— ¡Hay por favor!— exclamó Rika espantando moscas imaginarias con su mano derecha —, todos saben que Yukito es gay… no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

—Pero es tan guapo y es un caballero — dijo Chiharu pegando sus manos al pecho mostrando la ensoñación por su compañero.

—Yo creo que su papá no es tonto como para no saberlo — continuó diciendo Eriol mientras mordía una de sus tostadas francesas —, lo conocemos desde siempre.

—Bueno — aclaró Yamasaki dejando su jugo de lado —, tu no lo sabes pero todos estábamos desde maternal juntos y en su cumpleaños numero tres le pido a su papá unas zapatillas de ballet en lugar de muñecos… yo creo que desde ahí ya lo sabe.

—Lo sea o no es mi mejor amigo y no me gusta que se expresen de él de esa manera — dijo Sakura por fin después de mucho —, mejor hablen de otra cosa, si él no ha venido tal vez es por el trabajo de su papá porque Kaho tampoco se ha presentado.

Todos se quedaron callados, eran contadas las veces que Sakura les reprendía y por el afecto que le tenían ninguno decía nada, era mejor y Tomoyo tampoco dijo nada más.

—No puedo creer que sigan juntos después de casi año y medio — dijo Chiharu Mihara, hija del senador de Tokio… su madre fue una bailaría y Callgirl, nadie lo sabia o fingían no saberlo… era la chica con mejor sentido de la moda después de Tomoyo.

—Sí — respondió Tomoyo cortante a la sola mención de la pareja más famosa del instituto; se podría decir que estaba muy celosa porque todos le querían mucho a ella y respetaban a Eriol. Ella hubiera preferido seguir con la conversación gay de su amigo.

Pero entonces antes de que Sakura fuera a comentar que no era la gran cosa y Eriol le siguiera el comentario todo el lugar estallo en carcajadas después de que alguien cayera al suelo. Era ella, la única chica que no se juntaba con las personas como ellos… ella era diferente, había derramado todo el jugo de naranja y dos tostadas francesas al suelo que también quedaron pegadas en su blusa y falda.

Todos habían visto eso y aunque la mesa en donde estaba Sakura no presenció tal escena comenzaron a reír, bueno todos menos ella.

—Es tan estúpida — dijo Rika picando con el tenedor sus trozos perfectos de frutas —, la otra vez le paso lo mismo en la biblioteca… Yamasaki se vio forzado a ayudarle porque la bibliotecaria se lo pidió.

Dijo ella entre risas mientras todos se movían de un lado a otro desde sus asientos para ver como Naoko Yanagisawa se levantaba lentamente con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Era denigrante y a veces todos preferían ignorarla ya que su padre era un escritor famoso y su madre una simple ama de casa, no era la gran cosa en realidad… no había mucho de ella que en realidad llamara la atención o se forzara uno para darle respeto.

— ¿La otra vez?— repitió Chiharu moviendo su cuello un poco más a la izquierda para ver la caída de Naoko —, esa siempre se anda cayendo. Es tonta y por eso nadie la habla ¿verdad Sakura?

Por un instante todas las miradas de sus amigos se posaron en ella lo que provocó rabia en su ser, eso estaba mal, se repetía en sus adentros y si en ella cabía haría que todo eso cambiara aun cuando se quedara sin amigos. Eso era imposible e inhumano pero también sabia que todos eran iguales incluso ella se vio forzada a burlarse no de Naoko precisamente pero sí de uno o de otro compañero pero ya no más.

Sakura no contestó, miró a Eriol dos segundos y se levantó de su asiento. Caminó directamente hasta el centro de la burla de todos sus compañeros en el colegio… sabia que las miradas estarían en ella pero ninguno se atrevería a burlarse de ella… seria algo así como: pecado.

—Toma mi mano — dijo Sakura bajando la mirada hasta su compañera —, te acompañare al baño a lavarte… si quieres podemos desayunar en el patio.

—No necesito tu lastima — replicó Naoko ocultando su ansia de poder tomar aquella blanca mano para huir de todo aquello por lo que sufría no en una sino en varias ocasiones en donde había sido humillada, despreciada y era la burla de todos sus compañeros.

Sakura sonrió apenada mirando en dirección a su novio en busca de ayuda pero este simplemente se acomodó en su silla recargándose más mientras se cruzaba de brazos para que esa fuera su respuesta.

—Tenia que ser — se contestó Sakura para ella misma mirando en otra dirección, se había dado cuenta que el que la respetaran no significaba que la fueran a apoyar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Vaya — dijo Shaoran en cuanto pasó el desayuno y camino por el patio de descanso que estaba en medio de dos edificios de clases y el edificio de la cafetería. El patio era el más pequeño del lugar en donde habían sillas de piedra con cojines para que los alumnos estuvieran cómodos y una fuente que partía todo el lugar.

No esperaba ver a dos jovencitas del último año comiendo de una sola bandeja, una de ellas llorando y la otra tratando de consolarla. Esa chica de cabello corto color caramelo… ojos verdes visibles desde cualquier distancia, extremadamente delgada pero con buenas proporciones… era ella.

—No es cierto — se dijo Shaoran caminando lentamente hasta sus próximas alumnas.

Sakura no pareció notar su presencia y Naoko estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas mirando a momentos su falda completamente manchada y algo arrugada.

—Yo… no les he hecho nada… no sé porque me odian tanto… lo único que hago es estudiar… — sollozo Naoko mientras Sakura le tomaba de la mano.

—A veces el ignorar a las personas ayuda mucho — aconsejó Sakura sin soltar su mano —, todos ellos no merecen la pena y lo que te paso le pudo pasar a cualquiera…

—Pero me paso a mí — replicó Naoko ignorando las palabras de su compañera.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó Shaoran autoritariamente —, el desayuno es adentro — murmuró apenas audible dándose cuenta de que las manchas en la ropa de la chica de lentes era tal vez el motivo por el cual ambas estaban afuera, había visto a Sakura con la chica de ojos azules no con una niña como ella… incluso cuando se sentaron todos a comer el desayuno aquella chica no estaba en el grupo.

Algo había pasado.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó Shaoran frunciendo el ceño, si iba a ser profesor era mejor comenzar a interactuar con sus alumnos desde ahora aunque le parecía algo raro, apenas era unos cuantos años mayor que ellos ¿tres años y medio? No era como para esperar que le trataran con respeto es más él estaba igual que ellos; aun era estudiante.

—Nada — respondió Sakura rápidamente —, profesor — agregó sonriendo tímidamente —. Un pequeño problema en el comedor.

Shaoran suspiró al sentir la cálida sonrisa de su futura alumna… así que mejor dejó al lado su sonrojo para mirar mecánicamente a la otra chica quien no paraba de llorar.

—Vi de lejos todo — dijo apenas audible para las dos chicas… era cierto, lo había visto pero fingió que no lo sabia porque él mismo había sido testigo de varios maltratos escolares aunque nunca por parte de él —. Aunque sea un profesor también fui un estudiante de preparatoria. Los chicos a esa edad son unos estúpidos ente más los ignores es mucho mejor… no llores por una tontería así, sécate las lagrimas y ve a cambiarte, ellos se burlan porque tu eres la única con personalidad.

Naoko suspiró profundamente, se limpió las lagrimas con la manga de su blusa suspiró de nuevo y se levantó con Sakura quien no le soltaba la mano.

—Gracias profesor — dijo Naoko haciendo una reverencia, el clásico saludo de respeto a un superior.

—Shaoran — se presentó sonriendo por los nervios de su primer saludo como profesor —, Li Shaoran y pueden tutearme.

Naoko negó ante tal atrevimiento, ella nunca lo haría y seria difícil no hacerlo para los otros pero ella era diferente.

—Gracias, profesor Li.

Dijo como ultimo corriendo en dirección al edificio de las habitaciones dejando a Shaoran muy desconcertado, hacia unos momentos estaba llorando y ahora ya estaba mejor, es la adolescencia, se dijo mentalmente sonriendo para sí y en dirección al lugar en donde su alumna se había ido.

—Ella nunca le llamara por su nombre y dudo que alguno tenga el atrevimiento de tutear a un profesor a pesar de ser mujer joven y menos al sobrino del director.

Dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por atrás para inclinarse un poco también para ver el lugar donde Naoko se había perdido.

Shaoran apenas escucho todo ese discurso y decidió ignorar lo de ser el sobrino del director. Ya todos se enterarían en poco menos de unas cuantas horas.

—Hay por favor — exclamó divertido dirigiendo la mirada a Sakura —, no me gusta que me hablen con respeto no cuando no soy tan viejo… tengo… — dudó —, ¿Tu cuantos años tienes?

—Casi dieciocho — anunció Sakura orgullosa.

—Diecisiete — corrigió Shaoran sonriéndole todavía más —, apenas nos llevamos tres años o tal vez cuatro Sakura — comentó Shaoran alzando un poco la barbilla como esperando a que Sakura le dijera que él también lucia joven pero ella no lo haría, no era tan atrevida —. Tienes la misma edad de mi primo entonces.

—Aja — comentó Sakura agachando la mirada. Todo iba bien hasta que Eriol salió a la conversación.

¡Demonios!; pensó mil veces, parecía o sentía que estaba coqueteando con el nuevo profesor.

—Vi lo que hiciste en el comedor — dijo Shaoran aparentando seriedad dejando su pose refrescante —. Muy pocas personas se atreven a ayudar a los otros, eso gana puntos en mi clase y espero que no cambies dependiendo con las personas que estas.

—No digas eso profe — rió Sakura por lo bajo —, en realidad es que no me gusta que se aprovechen de las personas eso es todo no por ser una madre de la caridad… eso no me gusta.

—Cuando yo estaba en la preparatoria mi hermana y yo teníamos un lema — comentó Shaoran mirando al cielo y también escuchando que en el comedor había más ruido cada vez, seguramente ya varios estaban terminado y se disponían a preparar sus cosas para las clases del medio día.

Le hizo un hueco en el estomago al mencionar a su hermana, eran cuatro: Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei; Shaoran era gemelo de Shiefa pero ella estaba en Hong Kong con su hermana Feimei quien tenia diez años de edad y con Fanren de veinte años quien se quedó en Hong Kong a trabajar y cuidar para sus hermanas. Había decidido quedarse con su hermana menor en cuando sus padres fallecieron, estaban al cuidado de sus abuelos quienes no tenían mucho dinero pero no estaban tan desamparados, Shaoran en desesperación huyo de su casa a los dos días del funeral de sus padres para estudiar y ser alguien tan importante como lo fue su padre, tener dinero, una carrera y un buen trabajo para mantener a sus hermanas esa era su meta.

Aquel trabajo era como un milagro para ya no depender de su tío Reed, la mitad estaría en Japón para él y su hermana y la otra mitad se iría con sus hermanas y sus abuelos tal como Fuutie lo hacia con el pago que recibía por la licencia que había tomado por su bebé. Eran tantas cosas pero al menos no moriría de hambre y sus hermanas tampoco.

El dinero se había acabo y lo sabia muy bien. Todo tenía que comenzar nuevamente.

— ¿Ha sí?— preguntó Sakura sacando a Shaoran de sus recuerdos —, ¿y cual es; profesor?

— ¿He?— frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que su flash back no había sido muy oportuno esta vez pero por medio segundo recuperó la compostura y sacudió la cabeza para borrar aquellos recuerdos de cuando el accidente de sus padres para volver al presente —, ha sí — se dijo — era: veinticuatro horas de hipocresía.

—Algo profundo y tétrico ¿no crees profe?— rió Sakura tímidamente.

—Pero es verdad — agregó Shaoran mirándola fijamente —. Busca tu utopía como lo hizo Van Gogh en sus girasoles— sonrió.

—Pero… Van Gogh se suicido.

—Cierto, mal ejemplo— se corrigió Shaoran tomando su mentón con la mano derecha en símbolo de pensar en otro método de ayuda —, pero igual busca la utopía.

—Un lugar ideal — acertó Sakura.

—O un país inexistente — recalcó Shaoran dispuesto a retirarse —. Algo así como… como: _un amor eterno._ Aférrate a lo que quieres y bastara para que las personas quieran quitártelo pero como es tu utopía entonces nadie lo comprenderá, puedes estar con la mierda del mundo pero nada de eso podrá tocarte.

—Buena filosofía — dijo Sakura retrocediendo dos pasos —. Bueno profe es mejor que me vaya, la asamblea esta a punto de empezar.

—Sí — asintió Shaoran —, y si ves a mi primo por favor dile que no se olvide de la cita que tiene que con su padre.

—Ho no se preocupe, lo hare — prometió Sakura girando sobre sus talones para correr en dirección a las habitaciones donde seguramente Eriol o Tomoyo ya estarían buscándola, eso si no se escondieron para sus encuentros.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura camino lentamente en cuanto vio que los elevadores estaban abiertos lo que quería decir que no había casi nadie o nadie por los alrededores.

— ¡Kinomoto!— gritó la coordinadora del pasillo de dormitorio —, te dejaron este recado hace un momento.

— ¿De quien?— preguntó Sakura tomando aquella nota de papel color negro, la tinta era plateada y con ese tipo de letra supuso que era de Eriol —. Bueno, gracias de todas formas — interrumpió Sakura antes que la coordinadora pudiera hablar.

Caminó en dirección al primer elevador cerca de las escaleras y pulso el botón del piso cinco, el piso mas alto en donde estaba su dormitorio y mientras esperaba abrió su dichosa nota.

Su peculiar forma de escribir no le molestó, ya estaba acostumbrada a descifrar ese tipo de letra, las vocales siempre iban en mayúscula como si eso le diera un poco más de personalidad cuando en realidad Tomoyo tenia la misma forma de escribir así en sus cartas informales.

Aunque la letra de su novio no se comparaba con la de Tomoyo.

**_hErmOsA_**

**_sIEntO mUchO lO qUE pAsO En El cOmEdOr, nO ErA mI IntEncIón IgnOrArte. TOmOyO y lOs dEmás dEcIdImOs Ir A jUgAr pErO dAdO qUE nO llEgAbAs tE EspErAmOs En El pAtIO principal. _**

**_ AttE: ErIOl._**

"Carajo"; dijo Sakura tan audible para ella como para los que estuvieran a su alrededor. Odiaba las malditas notas de su novio con el apodo de hermosa y que no hará hasta que este ella porque sabía que era una vil mentira, la prueba estaba en que se acostara con su mejor amiga.

Estuvo a punto de retroceder y en realidad dirigirse a su dormitorio o a la biblioteca leyendo un buen libro pero las palabras del nuevo profesor le llegaron como un rayo de esperanza: veinticuatro horas de hipocresía; no estaba del todo mal y en realidad eso era cierto.

Tantos años en una escuela viendo los mismos rostros que a veces mostraban una sonrisa y te apuñalaban por la espalda, se escuchaba feo era cierto y sí, era verdad pero cómo negar a la realidad, esas horas de hipocresía no eran más que palabras venidas de una persona que sabia su significado y del que muchas personas conocen pero tratan de pensar que no es verdad.

—A fingir entonces — dijo Sakura en voz alta caminando en dirección al patio principal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahí estaban todos, Eriol y Takashi jugando a patear un balón pasándoselo entre ellos mientras lo golpeaban con las rodillas, el talón o el pecho para demostrar su buena condición y habilidad para manejar el balón.

Tomoyo y las demás estaban sentadas en el césped recién podado mientras bebían unos refrescos, estaban riendo y parecía que por las risas eran más bien burlas.

— ¡Ha Sakura!— gritó Chiharu levantándose de su lugar para recibir a Sakura quien no dijo nada cuando su amiga pasó un brazo por sus hombros —, te perdiste de lo mejor hace un momento.

¿Hace un momento?

Se preguntó Sakura mirando a los alrededores y de hecho había muy pocas personas, unas tres parejas de novios por separado y dos grupos, uno de chicas y otro de muchachos que no hacían más que conversar, no había nada de interesante ahí.

—Deja de alardear Chiharu — regañó Rika bebiendo un poco de coca-cola light —, la verdad no fue nada.

Suspiró y miró a Tomoyo en busca de ayuda.

—Eriol compró cocaína y nos acaba de ofrecer… los chicos de por allá lanzaron un balón y tiraron toda la mercancía; de no haber sido porque lo detuve hubiera matado a los muchachos pero no fue nada del otro mundo.

—Ha — murmuró Sakura.

Rara vez se tomaban una buena dosis y hasta eso a veces y en fiestas no era algo para presumir ni para estar orgullosos ya que solamente eran adolescentes.

—Eriol — llamó Sakura seriamente evitando una mirada de Tomoyo que reflejaba interese cuando ella se alejó un poco de los oídos de sus amigos, no tenia que compartir todo con ellos.

—Ya voy — dijo Eriol dejando su juego sintiendo la pesada mirada de Tomoyo.

No le iba a cumplir en toda una semana por estar con su novia eso era seguro.

—Tu primo dice que no faltes a la cita que tienes con tu papá — dijo Sakura agachando la mirada para evitar la de su novio.

—Sí no te preocupes — repitió Eriol tragando pesado —. Y quiero disculparme, no fue…

—Ya basta — cortó Sakura la conversación a Naoko —, no importa realmente, creo que es eso de sangre de político.

Eriol pasó una mano por la cintura de Sakura para aproximarla lo más que se pudiese olvidándose de que Tomoyo y de que el resto estaban cerca.

—Bueno, ya que tenemos tiempo ¿quieres ir a jugar?— preguntó Eriol mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda mientras Sakura apenas pasaba sus manos por la espalda de él —… en mi recamara… te compre algo y quiero que lo uses, te va a gustar y bueno… tengo muchas ganas de tocarte además de que no terminamos la conversación de lo del sexo ¿Qué te parece?

Sakura miró en dirección a Tomoyo quien de los celos estaba apretando más la lata de refresco. Eso no se hace; se dijo Sakura "si es mi amiga debe respetarme" se volvió a decir soportando la mirada azul de quien conoce desde hace muchos años, más años de lo que ella puede imaginar y por esos años de amistad es razón suficiente para odiar pero no podía por alguna razón y tal vez era porque sólo le gustaba que Eriol la tocara y ella a él pero nada más salvo la amistad de sus padres pero eso era relativo.

—Me parece que yo no te lo hare — dijo Sakura alejándose un poco para quedar frente a frente —, pero podemos intentar a ver que pasa ¿no?— insinuó lamiendo los labios de Eriol.

—Vamos entonces — dijo Eriol emocionado jalando la mano de Sakura para encaminarla a los dormitorios sin querer despedirse de nadie aunque más bien de quien no quería despedirse era de Tomoyo por cobarde.

— ¡Chicos, nos vemos en la asamblea!— gritó Sakura en dirección a sus amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La habitación de Eriol era como todos, única y amplia pero ya no impresionaba como antes, a diferencia de la habitación de Sakura él tenia dos posters en la pared de un equipo de rugby para presumir su sangre inglesa y otro de una cantante muy conocidos por todos, Lady gaga; tenia un estante en donde estaban fotos de él con Sakura y con sus amigos y otra en donde estaban Tomoyo, Sakura y él, también estaban los regalos que Sakura le había dado desde que se hicieron novios.

Del closet sacó una cajita negra que parecía contener ropa o algo por el estilo, reconocía el logo de _victoria´s secret_. Sakura respiró lo más profundo dándose cuenta no solamente de que se vería forzada a tomarlo sino a modelarlo.

—Lo compre en navidad, pensaba ir a verte pero bueno… sabes ya…

—Sí — cortó Sakura la conversación para aproximarse al regalo.

En efecto, era un juego de tanga y sostén pero el sostén en realidad era de media copa por lo que Sakura de manera inmediata supuso que sus pechos se le escaparían en cualquier momento pero así era Eriol, tenia mucho eso de regalarle ropa interior para que ella se las modelara aunque nunca, nunca le había dado una tanga.

— ¿Quieres que me cambie en el baño o que lo haga aquí?— preguntó Sakura tomando el modelito en sus manos.

— ¿Y si yo te lo pongo?— preguntó Eriol acercándose hasta Sakura para darle un beso en la frente como normalmente lo hacia.

Sakura no se negó, no tenia nada que perder porque ambos ya se conocían perfectamente. Antes cuando conoció a Eriol y supo que era lo que ella quería tenia la idea de que algún día vería en su mano un anillo de compromiso rodear su dedo, soñó con la idea de caminar por el parque con él a su lado, hacer el amor en recamara de sus padres, viajar a una isla y no salir de ella en semanas, rendirse amor eterno pero no tardo en darse cuenta de Eriol no seria la clase de persona que haría algo así por alguien… era como su padre, y como el de todos: no se conformaba con una.

Eriol le quitó la ultima prenda dejándola desnuda por completo haciendo que el frio llegara hasta la nuca pero de inmediato su cuerpo se calentó al recibir la lengua de su novio pasearse por sus muslos, su ombligo, su vientre, sus pechos y garganta.

—Acuéstate — susurró Eriol en su oído para luego cargarla y llevarla a la cama… se encimó en ella besando cada parte de su cuerpo y Sakura no quería detenerlo, le gustaba aquel tacto, Eriol besando aquella zona apenas rozando lo suficiente para hacer que…

—No — dijo Sakura de repente empujando a Eriol para levantarse de la cama mirando a la ventana. Tampoco le daba vergüenza que las personas vieran que estaba desnuda en la recamara de su novio, a veces ella dormía con él o él con ella y todos creían que ya habían consumado pero tampoco se preocupaban mucho para calmar aquellos rumores.

—Creí que dijiste que lo intentaríamos — dijo Eriol levantándose para caminar hasta donde Sakura estaba, la abrazo de la cintura también mirando a la ventana, alguno que otro alumno subía la mirada y los veía pero todos estaban acostumbrados.

—Quiero que el momento sea especial — dijo Sakura girándose para abrazar a su novio quien también le abrazo y beso sus hombros —… no por un momento alocado y menos aquí en el colegio.

Eriol agachó la mirada y se alejó de Sakura para tomar la caja que él había comprado.

—Tranquila — dijo sonriendo como siempre —, no lo vamos a hacer hasta que tu quieras — dijo muy seguro empujando la caja para que ella se probara la lencería —. Mientras toma tu regalo, prometo no tocarte hasta que tú lo permitas.

Sí, como siempre; pensó Sakura tomando lentamente las prendas para ponerlas, eran de encaje en negro y rojo… listas para una noche de lujuria y seguramente para eso las había comprado Eriol porque él había tenido la esperanza de que Sakura accedería cuando sus dieciocho se acercaran como lo había prometido; la promesa de que la esperaría duró poco cuando Tomoyo lo visitó en su cumpleaños ya que Sakura no había podido. Lo hicieron en la habitación de la madre de Eriol dos veces en el día, luego en la recamara de él y al final terminaron en el yacusi. Fue la primera vez de ambos.

—Te ves hermosa — dijo Eriol tomando los pechos de Sakura con sus dos manos.

—Gracias — dijo ella permitiendo el tacto para que él siguiera admirando su cuerpo y el complemento de lencería.

Tocaron la puerta pero no los alertó, podían entrar y verlos y ellos no se apenarían porque después de todo eran novios.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó Eriol abrazando a Sakura de la cintura ya que nadie se había molestado en entrar.

—Soy Tomoyo — dijo con tono lúgubre. Era la única de todos sus amigos que tocaba la puerta, únicamente de ellos, antes de poder entrar.

Sakura tomó sus cosas y entró al baño de Eriol que al igual que el suyo lo conocía tan bien como nadie; el jabón siempre estaba en el suelo porque Eriol tendía a resbalarlo por su cuerpo pero el jabón normalmente seguía su camino hasta el suelo. Comenzó a vestirse, se le había olvidado su ropa interior… la suya y no el regalo.

—Demonios — dijo en voz baja al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo al entrar.

"Se esta vistiendo"; dijo Eriol, Sakura podía escucharlo desde el baño dado a que había dejado la puerta un poco abierta.

"En realidad sólo vine porque la asamblea da comienzo en media hora y el profesor Li dice que tu papá te espera en su oficina"; la voz de Tomoyo era dura, fría y llena de dolor, dolor que Sakura pudo interpretar como: celos.

—Sakura — dijo Eriol acercándose a la puerta, sabía que Sakura la había dejado abierta para escuchar pero él no era nada tonto como para intentar seducir a Tomoyo estando ella ahí —, ¿nos vemos en la asamblea? Voy con mi papá.

Sakura salió del baño arreglando su listón del cuello asintiendo mientras sonreía a Tomoyo quien también le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te la encargo Tommy — dijo Eriol sujetando a Sakura de los hombros para llevarla hasta donde estaba Tomoyo quien también la sujeto de los hombros en señal de protección.

—Tu tranquilo, ve yo me quedare con ella y nos vemos en la asamblea.

—Te guardare un asiento — dijo Sakura mecánicamente viendo como Eriol salía de su habitación, no le preocupaba dejarlas a ella dentro porque Sakura tenia llave del dormitorio aunque ahora sospechaba que no era la única con ese poder.

Ambas salieron del lugar caminando en dirección al patio principal para llegar hasta al auditorio en donde varios chicos estaban afuera esperando todo y unos cuantos ya dentro para esperar al resto de sus amigos.

—Y entonces… — comenzó a decir Tomoyo mordiendo su labio inferior caminando e ignorando completamente la mirada verde de Sakura.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Sakura con el mismo tono tierno de siempre, aun cuando se sintiera decepcionada de su mejor amiga no podía odiarla porque nadie en el mundo la entendía como ella.

—Tu y Eriol ¿ya lo han hecho?— soltó por fin mirando a otro lado, evitando a toda costa a Sakura.

No tenia ningún sentido mentirle, Eriol de inmediato se lo negaría a Tomoyo, con los demás podría pretenderlo pero no con la chica con la que se acuesta al menos dos o tres veces por semana.

—Aun no — dijo Sakura muy sincera agachando la mirada pero dejando muy marcado el "aun", quería que supiera Tomoyo que a pesar de todo él la respetaba —. Lo hemos hablado mucho pero él dice que no importa y que lo haremos cuando yo este lista, me respeta demasiado como para forzarme y hacerlo por una simple calentura del momento.

Esas palabras dejaron marcada a Tomoyo que agachó aun más la cabeza y fingió felicidad.

—Eso es porque te quiere — dijo aparentando seguridad —, ¿te lo ha dicho, no?

Sakura asintió una vez que Tomoyo levantó la mirada.

—Siempre — dijo Sakura aparentando estar orgullosa —… aunque siento que no nos queremos de la misma manera.

Dijo como último tomando asiento junto a sus amigos que ya habían apartado lugar para los que faltaban.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ver un montón de rostros jóvenes uniformados y con cara de; esto es aburrido no le hizo sentirse inmutado ni mucho menos al contrario parecía que encontraba su vocación en el área docente, era como si en realidad hubiera nacido para estudiar lo que le gusta y mostrarlo a los jóvenes como él lo fue, bueno, jóvenes adolescentes.

Reed habló no sólo por una hora sin parar sino que además hizo que todos estuvieran callados y prácticamente sin mirarse. A Eriol eso no le molestó al contrario, le agradecía que nadie viera sus ojos hinchados por llorar cuando su padre le presentó a su esposa legítima y esta lo mirara como basura.

—Como ultimo quisiera presentarles oficialmente al nuevo profesor Li Shaoran, tomara la materia de su hermana la profesora Fuutie quien impartía Historia del arte, también será el asesor en el área de calculo y matemáticas para los menores. Bienvenido profesor.

Shaoran se había sentido cohibido por un momento y aunque no pudo ocultar su sonrojo agradeció el gesto de su tío y sonrió a todos y los pocos que serian sus alumnos.

—Son una plaga los de último año— dijo una joven de cabellos largos castaños y con un rostro fino, hermoso a la vista de cualquiera, sus ojos caramelo se posaron en los de Shaoran.

—Creo que podre responder bien a eso, Kaho — dijo Shaoran a la profesora con aire de superioridad. Era verdad, no tenia miedo. Además la novia de su primo lo había cautivado y no estaba de más conocerla como alumna únicamente, tratando de no pasar más allá de los límites.

—Mientras tanto, por ser el primer día no hay clases por hoy. Suerte en este nuevo año y que comiencen el semestre con muchas energías.

Al siguiente día Shaoran se levantó muy temprano, el día anterior su tío alegó que podrían tomarse libre y en realidad hubiera sido un desperdicio tomar clases cuando no muchos habían llegado hacia dos noches.

Se dio cuenta de que se había levantando tan temprano que no muchos profesores estaban rondando el edificio de clases, desayunó y fumó un cigarrillo fuera del aula mientras repasaba su clase que había estado la noche anterior. El itinerario _¿Qué consideras arte? Exprésalo_.

Shaoran suspiro aguantándose la risa, esa clase es estúpida, se dijo apretándose la sien. Él había estudiado en la universidad de Paris: _La __École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts. _Él sabia arte mejor que nadie en todo ese colegio por lo tanto le pareció estúpido su manera de enseñanza.

—Buenos días profesor — saludó Sakura portando su mochila en el hombro derecho dejando caer un muñequito de El extraño mundo de Jack como colgante; llevaba un libro que apretaba en su estomago.

—Hola Sakura — saludó Shaoran exhalando el humo para luego tirar su cigarro —, descuida, la clase comenzare en diez minutos así que puedes tomarte tu tiempo o ir a desayunar si aun no lo has hecho.

Sakura sonrió aliviada aunque igual sentía la necesidad de estar con él, fuera de la misma conversación superflua de sus compañeros y novio.

—Veo que mi primo no te acompaña — dijo Shaoran asomándose en busca de Eriol, aquel acto causó una sonrisa burlona en Sakura.

—Decidí que es bueno apartarnos — dijo ella aproximándose a la puerta invitando a Shaoran a pasar.

Él se sentó en su lugar correspondiente mientras Sakura tomó asiento al filo del escritorio haciendo que Shaoran se incomodara un poco.

— ¿Eso esta permitido?— preguntó Shaoran haciendo la silla más atrás para no levantar sospechas con la hija de un magistrado poderoso de Japón.

—No hay nadie — dijo Sakura encogiendo los hombros —, y de todas formas parece un estudiante profe, dudo que alguien piense mal.

Shaoran sonrió avergonzado tratando de no bajar la mirada a las piernas de Sakura. "Es una niña, es tu alumna novia de tu primo así que comportarte" se dijo mentalmente mirando el libro que Sakura había dejando en su regazo.

— ¿Qué lees?— preguntó mirando sus ojos verdes.

—Se llama: La historia del loco— contestó Sakura mostrando la portada.

—Muy buen libro — dijo Shaoran hojeando el ejemplar.

—«Y a veces no estoy seguro de que algunos incidentes que recuerdo con claridad ocurrieran de verdad. Un recuerdo que parece sólido como una piedra, acto seguido me resulta tan vaporoso como una neblina. Ése es uno de los principales problemas de estar loco: nunca estás seguro de las cosas.»

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo para reír al darse cuenta de que era el mismo párrafo. Rara vez alguien se conectaba al mismo mundo de Sakura y esos raros no eran ni sus amigos ni su novio, únicamente Yukito.

—Me lo regalo Tomoyo — dijo ella suspirando —, en navidad.

Shaoran entregó el libro y agachó la mirada, no creía que fuera posible que no se diera cuenta de las cosas, él que llevaba horas de conocerla se había dado cuenta además de que Eriol se lo había declarado personalmente cuando Shaoran le pregunto ¿con quien ha sido tu mejor orgasmo? Si es que ya te has estrenado, Eriol respondió "Tomoyo Daidouji".

—Sakura — pronunció Shaoran —, ¿confías en tus amigos?

Formulada la pregunta Sakura se sintió incomoda que bajó del escritorio de un salto y fijó la mirada en él.

—Claro que sí — pronunció dudosa —, son mis amigas y amigos por eso — anunció algo molesta a tal pregunta —, ¿Por qué?— inquirió.

—Por nada — dijo Shaoran con semblante serio —, tal vez por su entorno social — encogió los hombros.

—Sé lo que se dice de nosotros — dijo Sakura tragando pesado acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja —: _los hijos de las amantes de los líderes del país._ Los de familias disfuncionales pero llenas de dinero, los herederos que son herederos porque las madres fueron listas — recitó Sakura a la perfección tal y como los periódicos en la sección de política decían —. Pero nuestro entorno no es para seguir los pasos de nuestros padres.

—Tienes razón — dijo Shaoran retractándose —, lo siento.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente sin parpadear una sola vez, Sakura sabia que aquello no había sido intencional y que en realidad podía perdonarle el comentario dado que tal vez él no entendía la vida que ella y sus compañeros llevaban, no esperaba, no podía esperar que todo el mundo lo entendiera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La clase había comenzado por fin, todos en sus respectivos sitios y viendo a Yukito Tsukishiro quien se habían incorporado alegando a sus compañeros que su padre se lo había llevado a Hong Kong por unos tratados que tenía en gobierno.

—Tendremos nuestro taller la próxima clase mientras tanto quiero que expresen en palabras lo que el arte representa para ustedes. Una pintura, una película, la música, un libro, un poema… una persona — dijo mirando a Sakura quien le sonrió tiernamente haciendo que él se sonrojara inmediatamente obligándose a fijar la mirada en el pizarrón tomando el gis para escribir…

—Una bata, pinturas de oleo, caballete, tablilla para pintura y lienzo. — Fue diciendo mientras lo escribía en el pizarrón pero únicamente para distraerse de la mirada de Sakura —Lo que están escribiendo en este momento con respecto al arte lo van a plasmar en el lienzo la próxima clase que tenemos dos horas ¿preguntas?

Sonrió a sus alumnos aunque a decir verdad las que estaban más atentas eran las jovencitas quienes no pudieron contestar debido a lo perdidas que estaban de ver que el nuevo profesor además de joven era extremadamente guapo.

—Mira nada más — cuchicheó Chiharu a Sakura y Tomoyo —, todo un adonis: guapo, de veinte y tantos, inteligente, sabe de arte lo que significa que sabe tratar a las mujeres y además de todo parece no gay, ¿habían visto alguna vez a alguien tan perfecto?

Sakura y Tomoyo rieron al comentario pero fueron calladas por las miradas de Eriol y Yamasaki quienes no las vieron con buenos ojos.

—Bueno — trató Shaoran de finalizar la clase —, aun tenemos quince minutos de clase ¿seguros que no tienen preguntas para la clase de mañana?

Tomoyo fue la primera en alzar la mano.

—Ham profe, mi trabajo refleja lo que yo siento con la fotografía… cómo podría…

Shaoran asintió entendiendo perfectamente la pregunta no formulada de su alumna. Se sentó al filo del escritorio y se aclaró la garganta.

—Trae una fotografía, la mejor que tu hayas tomado y que te represente a ti… esa misma la vas a plasmar haciendo que sea exactamente a la foto… quiero que todos vean que tan importante es para un artista hacer que su arte sea idéntico a lo que sienten y piensan. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Chiharu alzó la mano y Shaoran levantó un poco la barbilla para señalarla.

— ¿Es gay?— dijo tan rápido que todos rieron haciendo que Shaoran no se sonrojara ni nada pero frunció el ceño haciendo una cara graciosa para todas.

—No — dijo aun dudoso por la pregunta —, ¿alguna otra pregunta que no tenga nada que ver con mi sexuali…?

— ¿Es casado o con novia?— siguió preguntando Chiharu para interés de todas.

Ahora únicamente las chicas eran las que reían y todos los muchachos bajaron la mirada avergonzados y otros un tanto molestos de que un profesor ligara más que ellos primero que nada por la madurez en él.

—No estoy casado — dijo Shaoran rascando su sien por los nervios —, y tampoco tengo… esperen — dijo de momento —, ¿esta permitido que me interroguen así?— preguntó mirando rápidamente a la puerta por miedo a que algún superior o colega lo viera.

Todas volvieron a reír.

—Mejor ignórelas profe — dijo Yamasaki sin dejar de mirar a Chiharu con cara de pocos amigos aunque en realidad a ella no le importaban mucho las amenazas de su amigo novio por momentos.

—Ok — dijo Shaoran mirando a Yamasaki a manera de agradecimiento —, alguna otra pre… ¿alguna duda de la clase?— se corrigió automáticamente.

Todos negaron.

—Seguimos teniendo tiempo… ¿Qué les gustaría hacer?

— ¡Conocerlo!— gritaron todas las chicas haciendo que Eriol mirara de reojo a Sakura y luego a Tomoyo pero ninguna hizo algún gesto de estar muy interesada en la conversación aunque Sakura estaba perdida viendo al pizarrón o es fue la idea que tenia Eriol.

—Bueno — dijo Shaoran rendido levantándose del escritorio para ir a cerrar la puerta para que nadie escuchara las risas, después de todo él también fue adolescente.

Volvió a su lugar en el escritorio cruzando sus brazos esperando las preguntas que seguramente serían muy personales pero después de todo no hacia nada malo.

— ¿Qué quieren saber de mí? Además de que no soy gay, ni estoy casado ni tengo pareja por ahora.

Todas sonrieron aliviadas.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?— preguntó Tomoyo interesada. Bueno, al igual que todas.

—Tengo veintiuno — dijo Shaoran sonriéndoles a todas —, así que no estoy tan viejo.

Todas suspiraron incluyendo a Sakura quien no se creyó ese suspiró y negó inmediatamente buscando la mirada de Eriol quien no la estaba viendo de suerte.

— ¿Qué carrera estudió profe?— preguntó Sakura y fue a la única a la que Shaoran miró fijamente entreabriendo un poco los labios.

—Estudio — aclaró —, Historia del arte en la universidad de parís, _La __École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts._

— ¿Qué tan interesante es su carrera o que le gusto de ella?— volvió a preguntar Sakura sin fijarse en nadie más que Shaoran y él hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno es muy interesante, desde que recuerdo me ha gustado; estudias pintura, danza, arquitectura, escultura y música. En especial a mí me gustaba el arte medieval cuando estaba en la universidad pero al final me terminó gustando la arquitectura de la India que es fascinante e intente trabajar y seguir mis estudios ahí hasta que se me presentó la oportunidad de impartir la materia… aquí… con ustedes.

Sakura le sonrió y él por un breve momento también lo hizo.

Al termino de la clase todos iban saliendo riendo y otros tanto simplemente comentando con respecto a la clase y lo locas que habían sido sus compañeras, Shaoran apenas escuchaba esos comentarios, no había sido buena idea que él había permitido ese acercamiento.

—Muy buena clase primo — se acercó Eriol junto con Tomoyo y Sakura quienes guardaron distancia con ambos.

— ¿Se supone que debo agradecértelo?— preguntó Shaoran tomando su vaso de café que estaba a penas para unos tragos más y guardaba la carpeta de todos los trabajos de sus alumnos en su mochila.

—Eriol, te esperamos en el patio; toca clase de deportes — anunció Sakura mirando a Shaoran quien también la miraba discretamente. Tomó a Tomoyo de la mano y salió con ella del aula.

—Se supone que debes ser un profesor y no coquetear con mis compañeras — dijo Eriol aparentando ser muy amenazador pero aquella pose de pavo real no hizo más que causarle gracia a Shaoran.

— ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?— preguntó Shaoran dejando sus cosas para encarar a su primo —, tu novia fue la única que no hizo preguntas personales, yo diría que gracias a que ella es muy…

— ¡Pero permitiste que las demás las hicieran!— exclamó Eriol acercándose un poco más para encararlo.

— ¿Es por eso o porque lo hizo Tomoyo Daidouji?— inquirió Shaoran —, no te vengas a poner conmigo disfraces de santo _**niño**_, algún problema debías de tener al aceptar a dos parejas. No me interesa Tomoyo es una niña que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de quien parece ser su mejor amiga; es tan tierno ver que todos están unidos.

—Si mi padre se enterara… — comenzó a amenazar Eriol.

—También sabría en lo que te gastas el dinero— dijo Shaoran cortando las amenazas de Eriol —, te mucho cuidado conmigo primo porque ni soy tu compañero de clases ni tenemos la misma edad ni somos amigos, para mí no eres más que un niño consentido así que mídete conmigo porque en realidad yo no he hecho nada malo.

Eriol y él se miraron por más tiempo sin parpadear la única diferencia era que Shaoran era el único que sonreía sínicamente.

—Joven Hiiragizawa es hora de que vaya a su próxima clase — dijo Kaho Mizuki quien había quedado con Shaoran de tomar un café en su tiempo libre que era justo después de sus clases.

—Anda primo, no querrás llegar tarde — dijo Shaoran fingiendo lanzar un beso a Eriol para hacerlo enojar.

—Claro que no — dijo muy arrogante —, profesor.

Sí, eso era lo que Shaoran buscaba en realidad. Algo en que entretenerse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A ClockWork: Hola de nuevo. Jejejeje es raro porque ahora ya nada más reviso la ortografía que de todas formas la página deforma, y escribo como loca.

¿Qué les ha parecido el segundo capitulo? Espero que bien jejeje, lamentablemente sigo escasa de inspiración y ahora ya no sé el motivo, lo curioso es que de Chocaholic tengo capítulos avanzados pero no los cinco primeros porque aun no me ordeno como debo y espero sean pacientes.

Antes de seguir con el capitulo cometí un gran error en el primero y fue cuando puse: _Los hijos de las esposas de los lideres del país_… en sí es _**Los hijos de las amantes**_…, fue un error de ideas en el momento y no lo note sino cuando ya estaba publicado y comentado, una vez enmendado mi error pueden seguir leyendo.

Me ha gustado mucho la ideología de Shaoran eso de que ya no es un niño y bueno también he puesto a Sakura muy madura para su edad aunque muy tonta en varios aspectos pero en realidad así es Sakura, lista y un tanto despistada pero así la queremos. Y que no se me olvide jajaja, decirles que si han notado al inicio de cada capitulo hay una frase y tiene un nombre ya sea de Sakura o Shaoran, pues bien son palabras que ellos irán diciendo conforme a la historia, no sólo de ellos sino también de varios personajes pero más de ellos porque son los principales jajaja.

Por cierto, espero tener fans de Maroon 5 y Coldplay porque si es así ¡vamos a tener un muy buen soundtrack de ellos aquí!, son grupos que en realidad me gustan y también espero fans de Mika y Lady gaga porque los habrá.

No sé que otra cosa decirles salvo que les agradezco su paciencia y sus hermosos comentarios. Las quiere una loca: A ClockWork.


	3. Algo tiene que cambiar

_Lo que me pasa cuando te miro_

**AmOr EtErnO.**

**¡Uno… Dos… Tres…! SORPRESA: Este capitulo va dedicado a nada más y nada menos que para Cris de chocolate (bautizada por Maddox y por mí) quien es conocida en Fanfiction como ¡Star-Chocolate!, bueno pues esta es tu sorpresa. Sé que esto será largo antes de iniciar con el fic pero quiero decirte que eres una de las personas que mejor he conocido y también debo decir que esta chica… Cristian, es nada más ni nada menos que el amor de mi hermano ¡ho sí, mi hermano encontró el amor en una chica del Fanfiction!. Este es el regalo de nosotros para ti nena. Te queremos mucho. **

**Capitulo 3.- Algo tiene que cambiar. **

"**Amar profundamente destruye a las personas y personas que son destruidas por dentro es porque amaron profundamente.": **_**Shaoran.**_

El inicio de la clase estaba a tan sólo cinco minutos y todos estaban corriendo a la espera de que el profesor aun no llegara al aula, la primera clase practica y aunque muchos no quisieran aceptarlo en realidad eso de plasmar la idea del arte les entusiasma a todos, incluyendo a Eriol.

— ¡Aun no llega!— dijeron al mismo tiempo: Chiharu, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yamasaki, Yukito y Rika. Los siete respiraron aliviados.

—Y se salvaron por un pelo de rana — dijo Shaoran asustando a los siete chicos que habían llegado corriendo, todos en el salón rieron divertidos —. Vamos, entren.

Shaoran tomó su lista de asistencia y en poco menos de cinco minutos los nombró a todos y tal como lo esperaba no tenía ninguna baja lo que por extraño que parecía le causaba gran alivio.

—Muy bien — dijo complacido —, todos tomen su material y vamos al laboratorio de arte, tenemos dos horas para mostrar lo que cada uno tiene.

En silencio cada uno camino detrás de Shaoran quien de no haberle preguntado a Kaho el día anterior cuál sería su salón para taller él estaría completamente perdido. Al menos tenia buen sentido de la orientación y en menos de tres minutos ya habían llegado a un aula tan grande que podrían caber cincuenta personas para una auditoria.

Habían enormes ventanas para ver el patio principal, vista al cielo y la ciudad central, no había mejor panorama. Por dentro el tapiz era blanco y varias obras de arte pegadas en las paredes, un pizarrón en el centro para las notas que quisiera dar el profesor y una cafetera, que agradeció Shaoran con toda el alma, cerca del escritorio del profesor. También tenían una grabadora para cuando necesitaran trabajar con música, un cañón para ver alguna película y un enorme espejo que era oculto por una manta blanca, el espejo lo podrían usar para arte en danza, el salón de baile estaba en otra área y era un poco más espacioso.

—Bueno, he leído cada uno de sus ensayos — comenzó a decir parándose al frente una vez que todos acomodaron sus caballetes en el lugar en el que mejor se acomodaron —. No mencionare ninguno porque cada uno lo va a expresar… aquí no sólo me mostraran sus gustos sino sus miedos, sus deseos, sus sueños… todo aquello que más anhelan se verá reflejado. A trabajar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura había tomado su lugar muy cerca de la ventana pero también muy cerca del escritorio de Shaoran quien estaba leyendo un libro, justamente el de: La historia del loco. Se veía tan bien a los ojos de cualquiera, con el libro, acomodado recargando sus brazos en el escritorio y su taza de café al lado mientras él revolvía un poco de crema con la cuchara ausente mientras se perdía en la lectura.

— ¿Profe, podemos trabajar con música?— levantó la mano Yamasaki mostrando su iPot.

—Sí eso es lo que quieres expresar entonces puedes usarlo — dijo Shaoran mirándolo para contestarle y luego volverse a perder en su lectura.

—Este profe es lo máximo — dijeron unos cuantos mientras se acomodaban los auriculares, otros abrían un libro con unos párrafos subrayados, otros como Tomoyo con una fotografía de una cama con sabanas doradas des tendidas y el reflejo de la luna.

La misma cama en donde tuvo su primera relación sexual.

Otros estaban mirando a la ventana y otros abrían las ventanas y encendían los ventiladores pues el olor de todo su material terminaría por drogarlos desde muy temprano y las horas de caladas eran los viernes normalmente.

— ¿No te gusta trabajar con música o mirando a la ventana?— preguntó Shaoran aun con la vista en su libro. Sakura sonrió por lo bajo, estaba muy alejada de sus compañeros y de sus amigos por lo tanto igual que él tampoco despegó la mirada de su lienzo.

—Si pienso en mi utopía posiblemente mirando a la ventana venga a la realidad y pinte todo lo que no importa en lugar de lo que me gustaría ver.

Respondió Sakura utilizando los colores necesarios sin escuchar los cuchicheos de sus compañeros.

—Dudo mucho que alguien que llegue a ver mi obra piense que es lo máximo pero es lo que siento— dijo Sakura sabiendo que Shaoran le estaba escuchando.

— ¿Alguna vez has leído la última carta de Vincent Van Gogh?— preguntó Shaoran pasando la página de su libro, Sakura negó —: _Yo arriesgue mi vida por mi trabajo, y mi razón siempre fue menoscabada_— Sakura volvió a sonreír —. No dejes que nadie menosprecie tu arte, esa es tu utopía.

Sakura asintió dejando aun lado su trabajo y Shaoran también lo hizo al mismo tiempo, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y luego continuaron con su trabajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las clases pasaron y con eso llegó el primer viernes.

Lo mejor de ese colegio era el viernes, todos amaban ese día porque no sólo se iban a sus casas o a pasar el rato sino que ese mismo día podían retirarse si así lo quería pasadas las dos de la tarde, después de esa hora eran más que completamente libres de todos los profesores y todo el estrés.

—No me digas que no vas a hacer el intento Sakura — dijo Yukito pasando una libreta junto a un libro.

Estaban en la biblioteca terminando la ultima tarea de la semana, con el tiempo en el colegio habían aprendido que si querían disfrutar la noche del viernes y su fin de semana era mejor hacer todos los deberes escolares antes de arrepentirse.

Yukito era un joven apuesto, alto de piel extremadamente blanca, ojos dorados y cabello grisáceo, el que llevara lentes no le restaba puntos para nada y en una ocasión, cuando Sakura tenia quince años y estaban en un antro muy conocido por todos ella trató de robarle un beso y las palabras de él fueron exactamente estas: "Te quiero y eres una mujer sumamente hermosa pero soy gay". Las señales estaban ahí en realidad, era el hombre que mejor se vestía de todos incluso que las chicas él siempre resaltaba, era gay pero nada amanerado simplemente un chico vanidoso con una preferencia sexual.

Después de eso se volvieron mejores amigos y la madre de Sakura le vestía y le aconsejaba en innumerables ocasiones. Aunque nunca le han conocido el resto de sus amigos, una pareja, Sakura era la que mejor les conocía a cada una de sus citas y en realidad eran chicos igual de guapos que él.

—Le puedo hablar a mi padre y pedir un permiso que diga que tienes que viajar conmigo a Tokio para cualquier estupidez, el caso es que tienes que ir.

Sakura negó pasando unos cuantos apuntes de la libreta de Yukito, siempre olía tan bien.

—Mi papá negó todas mis salidas por dos fines de semana hasta que mejore en cálculo, mi primera asesoría es mañana en la tarde y luego el domingo en la mañana y así hasta la próxima semana.

— ¡Eso es una eternidad!— exclamó Yukito pasando una mano por los cabellos de Sakura —, tenemos que hacer algo al menos para la cena de bienvenida y luego poder regresar sin que se den cuenta. Me quedare aquí tus dos fines de semana para que no estés sola.

Dijo Yukito con tono decidido. Pero Sakura volvió a negar.

—No quiero que desperdicies tus días de libertad aquí conmigo — dijo Sakura bajando el tono de su voz, después de todo estaban en la biblioteca —, tienes citas y no me gustaría que dejaras escapar a alguno que te guste únicamente porque tu mejor amiga esta encerrada.

—No tengo pareja — dijo Yukito dejándose caer más en la silla pasando sus manos detrás de la cabeza dando la imagen del típico adolescente sin problemas o que los problemas no le importan —, y aunque tuviera pareja lo dejaría para estar contigo. Es más, siempre que tengo una cita te consigo un buen amigo heterosexual importándome muy poco Eriol.

Sakura y Yukito rieron, era cierto; Sakura tenía sus citas a escondidas de Eriol cuando él decidía que tenía algo importante que hacer, ambos sabían que era así por eso Sakura no se inmutaba.

—Veré que puedo hacer — dijo Sakura suspirando —, pero de todas formas no estoy muy animada a ir a la cena de Daidouji, me gustaría hacer algo diferente para variar.

Yukito se incorporó elegantemente de la silla y camino hasta uno de los estantes para tomar otro libro de historia universal.

—Podemos hacer otra cosa, ir al cine a cenar, podemos ir a mi casa y quedarnos a vagar por las calles de Tomoeda.

A Sakura se le ilumino la mirada era una oferta completamente tentadora y después de todo el secretario de gobierno, Yue Tsukishiro no estaba en la ciudad, hacer algo de adolescentes completamente normal no le sentaba nada mal.

— Eso me gusta— dijo Sakura —, el problema es salir de aquí y además tengo que tomar las malditas asesorías o estaré completamente perdida en la materia y no podre graduarme.

—Pero yo puedo ayudarte— dijo Yukito empujándola levemente, había hecho un gesto de que estaba ofendido —, después del idiota de tu novio y de Tomoyo yo tengo uno de los mejores promedios. Aunque viéndolo de esa forma, sería mejor que no te escaparas, ya veremos como recuperaremos los dos fines de semana.

Sakura sonrió divertida de que por fin alguien le entendiera.

—Lo sé, pero Hiiragizawa dijo que no, nadie del alumnado debía ayudarme — dijo Sakura encogiendo los hombros —, de todas formas no importa mucho…

Yukito se tomó el mentón a manera de pensar detenidamente.

Sakura y Yukito se miraron por más de unos treinta segundos buscando en sus miradas algún tipo de ayuda para de verdad escapar todo el viernes, parte de la mañana del sábado y regresar al colegio para tomar las asesorías y no tener problemas de que alguien le haya descubierto en su posible escape.

— ¿Qué quieres?— inquirió Yukito con voz serena pero sorprendentemente amenazante.

Eriol y Yamasaki estaban parados justo detrás de Sakura, no estaban solos ya que Chiharu Mihara y Tomoyo Daidouji los acompañaban aunque ellas estaban entregando unos libros prestados.

—Vengo a ver a mi novia — dijo Eriol con tono natural pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Sakura quien estaba sentada aun pasando sus apuntes —, la verdad es que me voy…

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?— bufó Yukito sonriéndole a Yamasaki quien también le regreso el gesto a manera de saludo —, Tomoyo también se ira… supongo.

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta a la sola mención de su mejor amiga y de su novio, todos lo sabían, ella lo sabía… pero sentía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Dejen de estudiar — dijo Yamasaki quitando el libro de Sakura para que ella dejara de copiar los apuntes —, esta tarea es para el miércoles de la próxima semana…

—Estoy ayudando a Sakura a mejorar sus notas Takashi — dijo Yukito arrebatándole el libro de las manos para ponerlo nuevamente frente a Sakura —, debe tener un mejor promedio este año.

—Sí — dijo Eriol tomando el ejemplar de Sakura para hojearlo y ver que eran problemas matemáticos bastante complejos para ella —, para mejorar sus notas — admitió —. Pero con tanto estudio se volverá _Lady gaga_, un descanso no le hace mal a nadie.

Yamasaki rió por lo bajo al igual que Yukito. Lady gaga era lo máximo para los adolescentes últimamente, ya todos tenían sus boletos para verla en unas cuantas semanas.

—Tienes razón Eriol — admitió Yukito quitándole el libro a Sakura de las manos —, de todas formas ya tiene un nuevo tutor— suspiró haciendo que Eriol le prestara más atención a esas palabras —. El profesor Li parece dar la talla para alguien como tu — dijo en susurro.

Sakura se levantó de la silla golpeando la mesa de estudio con sus dos manos, estaba casi tan roja como una manzana, avergonzada de que su mejor amigo la expusiera de tal forma.

— ¡Nada que ver!— gritó Sakura tapándose la boca de momento.

—Yo sólo digo lo que veo porque conozco a mi mejor amiga como la palma de la mano.

Continuó diciendo Yukito mirando de reojo a Eriol quien había enmudecido a la sola mención de su primo, primo joven, primo universitario que estaba causando sensación en todo el colegio, primo que por supuesto podría quitarle aquello que más valora aparentemente.

Mientras Sakura no parecía notar absolutamente la presencia de Eriol al contrario a la mención de su profesor pareció que en realidad aquella utopía sí existía.

Tonto; pensó Sakura muy divertida por el comentario de Yukito, pero en algo tenia razón… el profesor Shaoran tenía esa chispa que no cualquiera tiene.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shaoran vio su reloj después de lo que él creyó habían pasado más de dos horas. El cubículo estaba llenó pero él había terminado de calificar todos sus trabajos con los dos únicos grupos que tenia en Arte y los de primaria en matemáticas. No era un trabajo nada difícil para él y bueno, como es lo que le gustaba en realidad no sentía gran frustración.

Guardó en diferentes carpetas los trabajos de sus alumnos y los puso en archiveros correspondientes a los grupos asignados y se levantó recogiendo su mochila y las llaves para cerrar el cubículo.

— ¡Profesor Li!— gritaron los profesores levantando la mano para que él se acercara, la mayoría estaban fumando o bebiendo café. Vio su reloj de mano, las cinco de la tarde, el cielo lo reflejaba claramente… podría irse a casa de su hermana, disfrutar a su sobrino y ver qué era lo que podía hacer por su única hermana que vivía con él.

Shaoran se acercó pasando la mochila por su hombro derecho y miró a cada uno de sus colegas en efecto todos mayores, en sus treinta y cuarenta menos Kaho que parecía tener veinte y muchos, era la más joven y bueno, estaba él con veintiún años contados.

— ¿Te vas ya?— preguntó Yoshiyuki Terada, profesor de la materia de Literatura.

Shaoran asintió restándole importancia a la hora, se acomodó aun más su mochila y miró de refilón la ventana, varios chicos fuera de uniforme estaban siendo esperados por autos carísimos, camionetas del año blindadas y con guardaespaldas cuidándolos desde que salieron hasta que entraron al auto.

—Pensamos ir al antro bar que esta por aquí — dijo Kaho tirando la colilla de su cigarro captando toda la atención de Shaoran —, vamos cada viernes; beberemos y conversaremos.

Shaoran se mordió el labio inferior, no tenía nada de malo conocer gente nueva y salir con ellos el problema es que le llevaban varios años, toda una vida recorrida.

—Claro — dijo Shaoran mostrando una sonrisa tierna —, ¿Por qué no?— respondió encogiendo sus hombros —, ¿en donde los veo?, ¿Ho se van ya? Porque tengo que ir con mi hermana.

Unos rieron y otros como Kaho simplemente suspiraron viendo como Terada le entregaba a Shaoran una tarjetita que sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón.

—Ahí esta la dirección, nos veremos todos a eso de las diez; tenemos la reservación a mi nombre.

Shaoran asintió guardando la tarjeta dentro de su mochila junto a su cartera. Lo único malo es que ya estaba en asesorías los fines de semana y no sabían con quien, se le haría pesado estar al pendiente de sus alumnos en su descanso más aparte ir con sus colegas le suponía un gran esfuerzo.

Caminó hasta la entrada del edificio en donde estaba el dormitorio de cada profesor, no había mucho ruido ni nada por el estilo. Se acostumbraría muchísimo a trabajar ahí contemplando las musarañas si él quería y nadie lo molestaría. Su recamara resulto estar muy bien equipada con baño, cama tipo matrimonial, closet, tocador, mesitas de noche, un librero y un mini refrigerador. No podía pedirle más a su tío, ya había hecho bastante el dejarle un reproductor para sus intereses meramente académicos.

Tomó la maleta que había hecho en cuanto terminaron todas sus clases y salió cómodamente viendo otra vez su reloj, las cinco con cuarenta minutos. El tiempo se va tan rápido cuando sientes que es tu único día libre.

Caminó cerca de una barda que estaba en la parte de atrás del colegio, normalmente esa seria su salida debido a que él tenia un auto, había sido un regalo de su tío aunque si lo consideraba no era un regalo sino más bien un soborno pero igual daba porque aceptó gustoso aquel auto un _Passat VW_ color negro y por ello daba un tono elegante porque en realidad ese tipo de modelo no le gustaba mucho.

Pasó cerca de unos arboles enormes con las copas bajando casi a la ciudad y entonces sintió como algo en su interior se rompió por completo, algo en su pecho que comenzaba a palpitar más y más rápido, sus manos parecían temblar y un tic en los labios como si fuera la primera vez que estaba emocionado.

— ¡Profesor Li!— exclamó Sakura asustada tocándose el pecho con la mano derecha.

No estaba haciendo nada malo en realidad, estaba únicamente sentada junto a un árbol leyendo el libro que le he había regalado Tomoyo, nada malo y todo completamente normal para variar.

Había decidido no ir con Daidouji y bueno… qué podría hacer en un viernes, castigada y sin muchos amigos en el entorno.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Shaoran acercándose elegantemente hasta donde ella estaba —, se supone que es viernes…

—Estoy castigada — dijo Sakura poniendo en regazo aquel libro no tan pesado de pasta dura —, tengo asesoría mañana y así hasta el próximo fin de semana…

Shaoran suspiro de emoción, ella era una de las pocas con las que tenia una tutoría cada fin de semana.

— ¿Y usted?— preguntó apenas levantándose para quedar más o menos a su altura —, ¿piensa salir a algún lado?

Shaoran negó pero luego asintió rápidamente pasando una mano por su cabello. Por primera vez en su vida alguien lograba ponerlo nervioso y no se trataba de un regaño por parte de su madre.

—Una cena con los profesores en un bar — contó acercándose hasta el árbol para recargarse en el tronco y dejarse caer como un adolescente para estirar sus piernas y tomar aquel libro.

Hojearlo no le daba ningún tipo de placer pero le distraía de ver que Sakura aun seguía con el uniforme reglamentario. Le parecía extremadamente raro viéndose él en un espejo con traje, corbata, saco, pantalón de vestir y a una chica de uniforme escolar extremadamente bella.

Veintiún años y diecisiete no era mucho para alguien, de hecho no a menos que se considerara el delito de estupro entonces sí se vería en un problema pero a decir verdad, no había ningún problema porque ni él ni Sakura tenían nada que ver.

—Siento mucho lo de mis compañeras en su primera clase — dijo Sakura arrebatándole a Shaoran aquel libro para obligarlo a mirarla —, no están acostumbradas a ver a un profesor tan joven…

—No te preocupes — dijo Shaoran mordiéndose el labio inferior viendo de momento sus ojos verdes y luego los labios carnosos y rosados de su alumna.

Se miraron más que por segundos, más que por minutos, una mirada en la que nada más importaba como si mantuvieran una conversación que sólo ellos podían entender, una platica amena y llena de esperanza, como cuando sabes que aunque todo pueda salir mal no te importa en realidad.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Shaoran aun la miraba como si nada más estuviera en sus ojos, como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez.

—Lo siento profesor… tengo que irme… — dijo inclinándose un poco hasta posar sus labios en la mejilla de Shaoran.

Él no se movió en ningún momento, únicamente sonrió justo en el mismo lugar en el que Sakura lo había dejado.

—Adiós — dijo Shaoran aun sabiendo que el cuerpo de Sakura ya se había marchado de donde estaba.

Ahora ya nada más le quedaba esperar a la próxima asesoría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sábado, tres de la tarde y primer fin de semana que esta perdido completamente, más jodida no podía estar, más atrapada entre mil paredes con cientos de ojos observándola las veinticuatro horas, teniendo un maldito protocolo que seguir en una conversación superflua que a decir verdad nunca le importó.

Pero ya tenia una nueva meta que seguir, las veinticuatro horas de hipocresía a todo aquella que no le funcionara en la vida, todo aquello que la lastimaba viendo como el sol radiante decía que el calor volvería y que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Se conectó al iPot y subió el volumen a todo lo que daba, muy pocos de sus compañeros estaban presentes, de hecho casi ninguno de su salón y verse en uniforme por asesoría como las reglas lo dictaban la hacían sentir que era una estúpida.

Entró a la sala de asesorías, no era la única, una chica de un curso menor estaba sentada repasando las matemáticas y tres niños de primaria estaban buscando los resultados de sus libretas en calculadoras. Seguramente haciendo divisiones con punto decimal que siempre fueron la perdición de Sakura en primaria.

Se sentó junto a la chica que seguía repasando para poder entender un poco cuando el profesor hablara y entonces…

—Siento llegar tarde — dijo Shaoran pasando una mano por su cabello, estaba vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, camisa del grupo _Snow Patrol_, tenis negros y pulseras en la muñeca de la mano izquierda.

Parecía un chico rocanrolero y no un profesor para asesorías en matemáticas. Y entonces Mika con I see you hizo su aparición.

_I'm standing across from you  
And dreaming of the things I do  
I don't speak you don't know me at all  
For fear of what you might do  
I say nothing but stare at you  
And I'm dreaming  
I'm trippin' over you_

—Bueno… vamos a ponernos al corriente — dijo Shaoran sentándose justo al lado de Sakura, apenas la miró pero no hizo ningún gesto, como si ella no existiera.

Los niñitos fueron corriendo para mostrarle los ejercicios que se habían puesto a hacer, más bien era una tarea pero Shaoran antes de terminar de revisar puso unos cuantos ejercicios en las libretas de los pequeños y les indicó un lugar para sentarse.

—Integrales con números negativos — dijo Shaoran revisando la libreta de la chica —, ¿los acabas de hacer tu sola?— la niña asintió —. Están con un error, mira…

Paso menos de cinco minutos en explicar el error y también a ella le puso a hacer unos cuantos ejercicios.

_Truth be told my problem solved  
You mean the world to me but you'll never know  
You could be cruel to me  
While we're risking the way that I see you  
That I see you  
That I see you  
That I see you  
That I see..._

— ¿Tu que problema tienes?— preguntó Shaoran a Sakura recargando su barbilla en la mesa para mirarla fijamente, como la pose de un niño mimado pidiendo un permiso especial después de hacer una travesura.

— ¿Ecuaciones lineales?— dijo Sakura enseñando su libreta como todos los que estaban ahí.

—No te asustes — dijo Shaoran revisando la libreta y viendo que en efecto Sakura no daba una en la materia —, al terminar tus dos asesorías serás casi tan buena como yo.

_Conversations  
knock me at all  
I'm hesitating  
Only to fall  
And I'm waiting I'm hating everyone_

Could it be you fell for me  
in any possible similarity?  
If it's so how would I know?  
You'll never know me at all but I see you  
But I see you  
But I see you  
But I see you  
But I see you

Todos fueron terminando sus trabajos, todos se revisaron, resolvieron dudas, pidieron una explicación forzosa para no seguir en la ignorancia. En los pequeños hubieron muchas muecas de disgusto al no comprender del todo y en Sakura y en la otra chica hubo más de un ataque de frustración en cuanto Shaoran comenzaba a negar con la cabeza para borrar algunos resultados y hacerlas ver su error pero con Sakura fue diferente, alentaba más… fingía un error y luego Sakura volvía a poner la misma cantidad y Shaoran fingía que no lo había notado.

_I'm standing across from you  
(but I see you)  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do  
(but I see you)  
I'm standing across from you  
(but I see you)  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do_

Por un buen rato Shaoran no dijo nada, se dedicó a su trabajo sintiendo la mirada tierna y ansiosa de Sakura.

_Truth be told my problem solved  
You mean the world to me but you'll never know  
You could be cruel to me  
While we're risking the way that I see you  
But I see you  
But I see you  
But I see you  
But I see you_

Conforme pasaba los minutos que se volvían segundos por lo rápido que pasaban hasta convertirse en dos malditas horas de asesoría, justo el tiempo en que ningún alumno estaba en más asesorías fueran de la materia que fuera.

_I'm standing across from you  
(but I see you)  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do  
(but I see you)  
I'm standing across from you  
(but I see you)  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do  
(but I see you)  
I'm standing across from you  
(but I see you)  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do  
(but I see you)  
I'm standing across from you  
(but I see you)  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do  
(but I see you)_

—Ya puedes retirarte, Sakura.

_But I see you  
But I see you  
But I see you..._

—No creo que tengas muchos problemas — dijo él suspirando profundamente entregando a Sakura nuevamente su libreta —, ya veremos mañana tu tarea y de todas formas tenemos la próxima asesoría.

Sakura asintió agachando la mirada.

—Sí profesor — dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo fijamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Terminó la semana y se inicio la siguiente y los días pasaban cada vez con más sentimiento de que había algo entre ellos que no sabían como explicar, algo que surgió de una mirada, algo tan pequeño que sin saberlo estaba creciendo más y más y cada vez más.

Shaoran repasaba su clase como cada mañana antes de que todos los muchachos, sus alumnos entraran al salón barriéndose por ser tan temprano después de su desayuno como siempre. Ese día no verían la gran cosa, de hecho Shaoran siempre sentía que no veían la gran cosa, esta vez verían la vida y obras de Pablo Picasso, un artista que desde recuerda siempre le ha gustado pero no como para estancarse una semana en su vida.

—Profesor — llegó Tomoyo junto a Rika y Sakura quienes no cargaban con sus libros en mano —, el director ha cancelado las clases del día de hoy — dijo muy apresurada tratando de mantener la compostura.

Shaoran escuchó atentamente a Tomoyo, por supuesto, era su alumna; no le prestaba tanta atención más que en como hablaba porque de hecho su mente iba de momentos a Sakura quien se acomodaba la falda, pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de oreja izquierda, pestañeaba un poco para acomodarse el rímel, mordía su labio inferior y entonces captó su mirada y le sonrió.

—… entonces por la junta pidió que los profesores fueran para que sean vistos.

Finalizó Tomoyo tomando el aire suficiente que ya había sido agotado por aquel estupendo monologo que había soltado pero que por supuesto Shaoran ni siquiera proceso en ninguno de sus dos hemisferios dado que todo proceso cerebral había sido bloqueado al ver a Sakura.

— ¿Para que fuéramos vistos por quién?— preguntó Shaoran volviendo a la realidad negando con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que rostro estaba tan caliente que bien seguro lo delataría su piel por estar más roja que una manzana madura.

—Es la primer junta de padres — dijo Tomoyo explicando casi como si fuera una catástrofe mundial —, deberá presentarse con ellos… profesor.

— ¡Shaoran!— gritó Eriol corriendo delante de Yukito, Yamasaki y Chiharu quienes apenas podían seguirle el paso.

Shaoran dejo el contacto visual con Sakura al percatarse de que Eriol inmediatamente la tomó de la mano como siempre.

—Mi papá dice que no es necesario que te presentes, ya sabes… por lo de…

—Sí ya sé — dijo Shaoran cortando rápidamente aquel tema con su primo, sus cuestiones personales no tenían que importarle a nadie y si alguno de los padres trataba de exigir ver al nuevo profesor de Arte y Matemáticas con que Hiiragizawa mencionara que es su sobrino todos callarían y aceptarían sin chistar al joven.

Una de las ventajas de tener un familiar con poder político.

Tomó su mochila del suelo dispuesto a irse a su dormitorio para repasar algunas próximas clases pero inmediatamente la voz de Eriol volvió a llegar a su cerebro.

—Mi papá quiere que te quedes con mi grupo — dijo muy pronto haciendo que Sakura se sintiera un poco acelerada —, por ser el ultimo año no nos quiere de aquí para allá… y me dijo que te dijera que nos llevaras al salón de baile y que te las ingeniaras.

—Mira primito pon mucha atención a esto — dijo Shaoran acercándose lo suficiente para que el aliento de Eriol se topara con facilidad con el suyo —¸ni soy su niñera ni estoy para entretenlos, ya estas grande como para…

—Ordenes de mi papá primo — dijo Eriol cortando el enojo de Shaoran apenas empujándolo por los hombros —, ho lo haces o adiós trabajo para tus hermanas.

Shaoran rió, su primo podía ser tan parecido a su padre en tantos aspectos que aunque tratara de cambiar su manera de pensar seria completamente imposible, la vida y educación que había recibido no le hacia pensar que Eriol pudiera cambiar, lo veía con Tomoyo y con Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

— ¿A ver que quieren hacer los niños?— preguntó Shaoran al ver que todos estaban vestidos con el uniforme deportivo.

Estaban ahí, sentaditos en el piso mirándose en el espejo mientras Shaoran dejaba sus cosas cerca de una grabadora, había muchos discos de música instrumental pero para personas como ellos seguramente se dormirían aunque eso no estaría tan mal viéndolo de esa manera.

Chiharu levantó la mano como siempre, con sus coletitas y mordiendo la punta de su lengua para evitar gritar hacían que Shaoran siempre sonriera, de hecho era una de sus alumnas favoritas ya que tal vez por coqueteo se memorizaba la clase siempre para debatir con él.

Por esa forma estaba bien y Shaoran siempre le sonreía.

—A ver Chiharu a qué quieres jugar — dijo Shaoran apretándose la sien para evitar llegar a la frustración y de la frustración a un terrible dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Verdad o reto, verdad o reto!— exclamó aun con la mano levantada moviéndola rápidamente para seguir captando la atención de todos.

Sakura abrazo sus piernas acomodando su mentón entre las rodillas para mirar a su profesor con más insistencia.

— ¿Todos quieren jugar a eso?— preguntó Shaoran sin siquiera mirar a sus alumnos.

— ¡Sí!— corearon las niñas.

— Aja sí, como sea — dijo Yamasaki haciendo que Chiharu bajara la mano una vez más antes de que ella…

— ¡Pero juegue con nosotros profe!— gritó justo en el momento en que sintió que Yamasaki estaba a punto de taparle la boca con su mano para que ese pedido no fuera realizado.

—Sí vamos — dijo Eriol levantándose para cerrar la puerta del aula y ponerle seguro —, será interesante verte jugar primo mío.

Shaoran le sonrió como por tercera vez en el día, él sabia de antemano que su paciencia no era grande y que tarde o temprano Eriol y él se iban a ver metidos en muchos problemas.

—Por supuesto — dijo Shaoran sentándose al lado de Chiharu quien ya le había apartado un sitio empujando a Yamasaki.

Se abrazó del brazo de Shaoran y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él aspirando su aroma.

— ¡Chiharu estate quiera, soy tu novio!— gritó Yamasaki tratando de quitar a Chiharu de Shaoran.

—Sí, sí ya cállate — dijo Chiharu apartando su cabeza del lado del profesor pero nunca quitó sus brazos de él.

— ¿Quién quiere preguntar primero?— preguntó Shaoran viendo como todos ya habían hecho un circulo —, y que no sea yo el blanco de todo por favor.

Todo el salón rió menos Sakura y Yukito quienes estaban sentados juntos tomados de la mano como siempre ya que Tomoyo se había puesto junto a Eriol en medio de Sakura.

—Para… Eriol… — dijo Rika levantando la mano —, ¿eres virgen?

Tomoyo entreabrió los labios pero no dijo nada al captar la mirada de Sakura y la de Yukito justo sobre ella y no sobre Eriol.

—Sí — dijo Eriol después de varios segundos…

— ¿Y de verdad quieres a Sakura?— preguntó ahora Shaoran mirando de reojo a Chiharu quien rió por lo bajo.

—Mucho — dijo Eriol hastiado de tanta pregunta que no eran muchas pero que apenas dos podrían hacer que Sakura lo descubriera y aunque no lo demostrara de verdad sentía quererla.

—Yo quiero hacerle una pregunta a Rika— dijo Tomoyo levantando la mano —, ¿de verdad te gusta el profesor Terada?

Venganza; pensaron todos.

—Por supuesto que no — negó Rika sonriendo haciendo que Tomoyo se pudriera por dentro, algo que todos sabían y que también ignoraban al mismo tiempo era que Rika quería mucho a Sakura y odiaba por sobre muchas cosas a Tomoyo… ya se enteraran por qué.

—A ver yo — dijo Yukito alzando la mano dada la tensión entre sus compañeras —, levante la mano quien haya hecho el amor en un salón de clases.

Todos se miraron estupefactos pero no fue si uno sino menos de tres lo que de verdad no alzaron la mano… Eriol se tuvo que contener a alzar la mano, había hecho el amor con Tomoyo… ¿cinco veces? En el salón de música.

—A pero que vivos me salieron chicos — dijo Shaoran asombrado —, yo a su edad ni siquiera sabia lo que era hacer el amor.

Todos, incluido él rieron.

— ¡Buuu!— le gritaron la mayoría.

— ¿Cuándo perdiste tu virginidad profe?— preguntó Chiharu apoyándose más en su hombro mirando para arriba apenas si pudiendo mirar su barbilla y parte de su labio inferior.

—A los diecisiete — contestó Shaoran.

Eriol levantó la mano muy decidido mostrando su reloj de mano carísimo con un diamante en el centro.

— ¿Te gusta alguna alumna?— Preguntó sin tapujos mirando únicamente a su primo.

Todos callaron haciendo que el salón se llenara completamente de tensión.

A ClockWork: Hola!

Capitulo terminado chicas, no había podido subirlo porque por azares del destino se me olvido por completo, estuve muy ocupada sin mencionar que me enferme horrible por las lluvias. De no ser porque mi buen hermano Maddox estaba presente no sabia que habría sido de mí.

¿Qué tal he? El amor esta llegando muy rápido y más fuerte que nunca. A decir verdad me ha gustado mucho la mentalidad de Shaoran y con respecto a Tomoyo y a Eriol, nunca los había puesto así tan malo con Sakura y esa idea me ha gustado mucho.

Espero sus comentarios jugosos como siempre haciéndoles saber mi correo nuevamente Doriam90(arroba)hotmail(punto)com, a veces se conecta mi hermano que ya ha platicado con varias de ustedes y bueno jejejejeje se me va el lunes. Visiten Trocitos de fresa y… ¡Nos vemos chicas!

P.S: Feliz puente a las que son de México. Las quiere una loca A ClockWork.


	4. Indiscreciones, tengo un secreto

_Lo que me pasa cuando te miro_

**AmOr EtErnO.**

**Capitulo 4.- Indiscreciones, tengo un secreto. **

"**No te has dado cuenta de que lo único que yo necesito es tenerte a ti.": Tomoyo**_**.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Sakura subió a su dormitorio hizo todo lo posible por olvidar las palabras exactas de Shaoran: _ni tengo novia ni estoy interesado en ninguna alumna, a mí ya me gusta alguien_. Sonrió para sí, claro, era más que obvio porque después de todo y aunque no se notara mucho, la diferencia de edades abarcaba más experiencia en él que en ella.

Todo el día a partir del juego se quedo como zombie recordando aquello, aunque bueno, ella tenía novia y no es que debiera de afectarle o al menos no demasiado. Se paró frente al espejo, cosa que no hacia muy a menudo: y se quitó la ropa, se miró desnuda en el enorme espejo. No había mucho que ella no conociera, no sabía que era lo que miraba ni lo que buscaba pero aun así comenzó a moverse un poco para que la poca luz solar le llenara por completo e iluminara su cuerpo.

Era el cuerpo que había adquirido tras muchas dietas que su madre le indicó, un cuerpo lo más humano que podía tener, el cuerpo humano de una chica de diecisiete años completamente frágil, delicado, vulnerable y bueno, ahora, en ese momento era patético; le faltaban muchas cosas que ella no sabía que necesitaba pero de antemano algo le decía que faltaba. Se decía que había tenido una buena figura, la ropa de moda le quedaba y se veía más que bien ella: un poco demasiado femenina y no lo bastante como un adolescente. Se vio otra vez en el espejo, ahora mirando sus verdes ojos para luego examinar su altura que no era muy grande, no pasaba del metro sesenta sino es un poco menos, delgada casi flacucha, los huesos del cuello se le notaban demasiado y es que para un peso de cuarenta y nueve kilos, casi cincuenta no era para menos, su rostro y su forma de moverse era graciosa, una belleza poco común para las demás.

—Basta de pensar de una manera tan narcisista Sakura — le dijo al espejo mirando para la ventana, acercarse y cerrar las cortinas para que la habitación volviera a estar en completa oscuridad.

Tomó su bata de baño, se la puso y se giró apenas lo suficiente para tomar su pijama sobre uno de los cajones abiertos y de manera inmediata la arrojó a la cama como si aquella prenda no valiera nada.

Suspiró como por tercera vez en esos pocos segundos y se dispuso a entrar al baño para mitigar todas falsas esperanzas que se había creado hacia poco menos de unos días. Con alguien a quien conocía poco y nada.

"Toc - toc" se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, Sakura se estremeció pero no por estar asustada del repentino golpe en su dormitorio sino porque eso significaba la entrada de Eriol y la verdad es que no tenia ganas de las carisias de su novio, bien podría decir: no estoy de humor, pregúntale a Tomoyo, pero se mordió la lengua al ver que en efecto había entrado alguien y no era su novio sino la nombrada, la amante de Eriol, su mejor amiga desde pañales, Tomoyo.

—Veo que piensas bañarte desde ahora — dijo Tomoyo pasando su hermoso cabello negro a su hombro derecho para mostrar una trenza bien hecha —, hace mucho frio para mañana temprano, yo también me acabo de bañar.

Sakura ni siquiera contesto simplemente asintió una vez que vio a Tomoyo cerrar la puerta para sentarse en la orilla de su cama, seria una larga charla con ella y no es que no quisiera porque a pesar de todo Sakura le quería como a una hermana pero desearía que ella le dijera lo que siente por Eriol de una vez por todas en lugar de hacerse la victima todo el tiempo. Muchos chicos la invitaban a salir pero había un dicho muy popular de su buena amiga Chiharu: _la puta siempre lo será, la perra siempre va a ladrar pero por muy perra y puta que sea entre amigas es una ofensa más grande_.

Y la verdad era que ya casi le estaba haciendo caso a ese dicho tan famoso de su amiga.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó Tomoyo preocupadamente —, estas muy pálida.

Sakura sonrió por la bajo moviendo su cabeza negativamente para dejar de pensar tonterías como si aquel acto la ayudara a deshacerse de sus ideas.

—Bastante bien — admitió Sakura suspirando nuevamente para sentarse al lado de su amiga —. ¿Te pasa algo?

No era muy normal que a eso de las cinco de la tarde Tomoyo fuera a la habitación de Sakura, normalmente estaba haciendo el amor con Eriol en uno de los salones o en la recamara de él donde normalmente los dormitorios de los varones siempre estaban vacios; ellos preferían los deportes.

—Bueno, el viernes es mi presentación — dijo entre dudosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo —, sabes lo importante que es para mí que tu estés ahí.

—Es sólo una tocada en una cafetería llena de todos nuestros conocidos, no será la gran…

Pero Sakura dudó, no podía decirle algo como eso, podría herir a Tomoyo de por vida, y se lo merecía porque estaba traicionando su confianza pero ella no era igual.

—Sabes que estoy castigada — dijo Sakura agachando la mirada —, no puedo sino después de este fin de semana.

— ¡Sí, lo sé y por eso Eriol va a interceder por ti!— casi gritó de la emoción.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, eso era algo que no se esperaba por supuesto, una cosa era saber y consentir los engaños de su novio y amiga y otra muy diferente el que ya de momento ellos quisieran hacer que se pensaran en una relación poliamorosa.

—El director ha dicho que como el viernes en la noche es la fiesta de presentación al ya cumplir nosotras diecisiete años y todo eso… pues que se te permitirá salir menos el domingo pero el viernes la tienes libre como nosotros.

Genial; más horas viendo como Eriol paga por ella, la consciente a espaldas de todos y luego sin más ver como discretamente paga a los del café para traer a más publico y no hacer que Tomoyo se sienta humillada.

Y la verdad es que no habría necesidad porque Eriol, Yue y ella ya la habían escuchado cantar y la joven, además de sus dotes de belleza mostraba que tenía talento.

La muy perra parecía tenerlo todo ¡ha no! Ja, casi lo olvido; no tiene amigas y la única que tiene es a la que estas jodiendo, pobre Tomoyo.

—Claro — negó y asintió rápidamente Sakura rodando un poco los ojos dando a mostrar que ya había sido vencida —, estaré ahí y lo sabes.

—Gracias amiga — dijo Tomoyo en suplica tomando las manos de su mejor amiga —, comenzaba a verme al lado de Rika y Chiharu criticándome todo el tiempo.

—Eso hacemos las amigas — dijo Sakura mirando sus pies —, a veces somos algo directas pero lo hacemos porque eso somos: amigas, no te gustaría que ellas te traicionaran ¿ho sí?

¡Auch! Golpe duro mi querida Sakura Kinomoto.

—Claro que no — admitió Tomoyo mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Mejor dime, ya tienes algo escrito o piensas hacer cover — dijo Sakura en comentario que pareció pregunta y por ello Tomoyo se dignó a responder.

—Escribí algo pero la verdad es que no sé — inclinó los hombros en señal de restarle importancia y además en señal de estar completamente avergonzada.

—Puedes enseñarme tu letra — dijo Sakura ofreciéndose de manera amistosa —, soy yo Tomoyo; si vas a pasar vergüenza mejor que sea aquí conmigo.

—No es sólo eso sino que estoy completamente decida a cantarla y bueno, ya sabes como me pongo cuando es algo escrito por mí — Sakura asintió restándole importancia —; y bueno, no sólo estarán tu, Eriol y Yue— luego giró los ojos un poco a la derecha como frustración —, y bueno Chiharu, Rika y Yamasaki pero ellos son aparte — rió por lo bajo —, pero bueno Eriol se empeñó en invitar a su prima, la profesora esa y al profe Shaoran, él que nos enseña arte ¿te imaginas lo que sentiré si él me toma como…?

—Li Shaoran — pronunció Sakura casi sin creerlo abriendo un poco los labios para tratar de decir algo como "imposible" o cualquier cosa que se le parezca.

—Li, Li Shaoran, el profe de arte, tu tutor en matemáticas, el primo de Eriol. Sakura sabes que conocemos a un sólo Shaoran.

Dijo Tomoyo enumerando de manera fastidiosa todas las formas conocidas para describir a su profesor.

—Sí, claro que tonta lo olvide — dijo Sakura golpeando delicadamente su frente con la palma de la mano derecha —. Va a salir todo muy bien Tomoyo, tu tranquila y confía en tu talento.

—Gracias amiga — repitió la palabra como si fuera verdad —, con tenerte a ti a mi lado sé que todo saldrá bien. Y que mi papá no se entere de lo que voy a…

— ¡Imagínate!— exclamó Sakura levantado las manos como si quisiera tocar el cielo —, te mandaría a un internado en Europa.

—Ho me trataría como una puta al igual que a mi mamá — dijo cabizbaja para no mostrar sus casi lagrimas.

—Como todos los padres de aquí — corroboró Sakura —, no te sugestiones por cosas como esas, después de todo son ellos los que accedieron a tener amantes, no somos como ellos ni como nuestras madres, es tu talento amiga, y bueno Tomoyo es algo que a ti te gusta.

Tomoyo asintió cerrando los ojos momentáneamente para impedir que sus lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

—Mejor enséñame un fragmento de la canción — dijo Sakura pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja derecha de Tomoyo. Era tan hermosa que dolía.

Pero bien dicen que las caras bonitas son las que esconden secretos más grandes.

—_Aquí estamos y no puedo pensar en todas las pastillas, hey enciende el auto y llévame a casa, aquí estamos y tu estas muy borracho para oír una palabra de lo que digo, enciende el auto y llévame a casa… sólo esta noche me quedare y vamos a tirar todo lejos…_

Terminó de recitar.

—Eriol le puso un nombre a la canción, dice que le queda Just tonight.

Sakura frunció el ceño divertida.

—Creí que nadie más que yo había escuchado ese fragmento.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos grandes como platos, pero tenía una respuesta, ella siempre tenía una respuesta.

—La estaba cantando en los pasillos cuando estaba por terminarla y había algo que le faltaba a la canción y Eriol dijo: just tonight le queda como anillo al dedo, y bueno me gusto, es fresco, divertido y bueno para una canción.

Sakura suspiró otra vez. No recordaba cuando había suspirando tanto como aquella tarde.

—Eriol siempre tiene buenas ideas— asintió pasando una mano por su cabello como en señal de ya no saber que otra cosa decir, la amistad de ambas se había deteriorado con el tiempo y principalmente desde que la traición inicio.

—Bueno entonces…

—Entonces…

Tomoyo se levantó sonriendo inocentemente.

—Me voy, seguiré leyendo mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas, como por doceava vez — rió nerviosa —, nos vemos mañana para planear los vestidos y todas las compras para antes de mí…

—El viernes no te voy a fallar — dijo Sakura muy segura de sí —, es una promesa.

Tomoyo asintió. Sí, sólo asintió, ya no hay palabras para una traición, para una relación desecha de amigas de toda la vida, para una relación de risas, cuentos extraños, diversiones, secretos, pijamadas, llamadas nocturnas, lagrimas de tonterías adolescente. Eso ya no existía, esa relación ya se había desecho desde que algo más poderoso que la amistad apareció y no fue Eriol, fue la vida, la adolescencia y la madurez. Aquellas frases de que el fuerte es el que gana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caminaba por el pasillo, no tenia nada más que hacer hasta que vio a lo lejos una melena negra pasar cerca del salón de música, era la única que se paseaba antes de dormir por ese pasillo, era reconfortante y bueno, su único aliado de cuando hacían el amor. Tenía una plática pendiente con ella y también con su primo pero principalmente debía decirle algo a ella, la notaba muy dudosa y temerosa desde que las vacaciones terminaron.

—Sakura no lo sabe ¿verdad?— preguntó Tomoyo cuando sintió que no era la única dentro de la habitación. Miraba al piano pero sabía él que la miraba a ella.

¿Sakura?, se preguntó Eriol casi sufriendo una momentánea amnesia. Negó de manera inmediata, claro que sabía que se trataba de su novia, ni siquiera él era tan cretino.

—No— negó rápidamente —, a menos que tu se lo hayas dicho por error, porque yo no le he contado nada.

Pero entonces dudó, claro que lo había dicho, no a Sakura porque ese día que estaba muy ebrio lo soltó a nada más y nada menos que su primo Shaoran lo cual creía que no era tan malo hasta que llegó a trabajar entonces todo se volvía casi peor para él. Se lo confesó en una demencia, en un momento de locura, de estupidez justo dos noches antes de regresar al colegio en donde estaban en un bar casi a media noche, ambos muy ebrios riendo de sus amoríos Eriol soltó aquel oscuro secreto a una pregunta indiscreta de Shaoran.

—_Dime, Eriol ¿con quien ha sido tu mejor noche? Si es que ya te estrenaste, primo._

—_Me tiré a Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji— dijo alardeando como un completo estúpido. _

Shaoran no fue nada tonto, esa noche no dijo nada más que un "muy bien primo", al siguiente día no hizo comentario ni nada parecido sobre aquella conversación pero igual Eriol sabía que sería por poco tiempo. Para Shaoran suponía un secreto muy jugoso y útil.

Si Shaoran decidiera escribir un libro llamado _Cómo ganar amigos e influir en la gente _sería lo peor para Eriol ya que Shaoran estaba más que bien adiestrado en esos temas, ya había pasado la preparatoria, ya sabia de esos jodidos temas aunque, no tuviera muchos amigos.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?— preguntó Eriol mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Tomo se giró para enfrentarlo, era mejor soltarlo todo de una vez a seguir sintiendo la daga helada de la culpa por traicionar a su amiga, a sentir los celos al ver a su amado con ella.

—No— dijo rápidamente —, necesito saber una cosa, de tus labios, de ti… para poder saber si todo vale la pena y poder continuar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—inquirió de manera astuta y tajante.

Nuestro querido Eriol esta sintiendo como sus planes van en picada, no todo sale de acuerdo al plan, esta vez por primera vez, él se siente acorralado.

—Que ya es hora de decirle a Sakura — dijo por fin Tomoyo casi al borde del llanto.

La oscura habitación, el ruido del viento, el frio que invadía la atmosfera como si todo estuviera en su contra.

—Tomoyo — pronuncio su nombre sutilmente mientras se acercaba hasta ella para tomarla de los hombros y de alguna manera hacerla que lo mirara a los ojos —, no puedo — dijo por fin con voz pesada como si aquellas palabras le dolieran más a él —. Escúchame— suspiró, tomó aliento y —: No voy a hacer aquello que tanto le reprocho a mi padre y tu me entiendes; no voy a quedarme con una amante, si Sakura se llega a enterar hare lo posible por recuperarla y a no perderla… por mucho que yo te quiera a ti.

—No te has dado cuenta de que lo único que yo necesito es tenerte a ti… — dijo Tomoyo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada azul de Eriol.

Pero él no dijo nada y ella tampoco, se miraron unos segundos más, ya todo estaba dicho y hecho. Eriol besó su frente, agachó la mirada, se dio la vuelta y entonces desapareció.

Había perdido el humor de hablar con Shaoran esa noche, necesitaba un consejo pero no acudiría con él, no estaba para reproches así que simplemente o al menos por una noche, él se quedaría con su dolor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Viernes en la mañana, despierten chicos y chicas, hoy es el inicio del fin de semana, destapen las agendas, hagan sus llamadas que la noche del baile no puede esperar. Mientras tanto escuchen y avívense con la radio…

— ¡… Y buenos días Tomoeda, salgan de las camas jóvenes perezosos que en viernes todo puede pasar, los pronósticos indican clima favorable por la tarde así que disfruten de un buen bronceado antes de la noche fría, por ahora los dejamos con uno de los éxitos del momento, pateen traseros todos: Mika con Kick Ass.

Shaoran empujo su despertador tan fuerte que después de escuchar el "plaf" la música ya había desaparecido.

"Toc-toc-toc" escuchó venir de afuera, era la puerta, era la jodida puerta.

—Es viernes, es viernes, viernes — repitió tallándose el rostro con sud dos manos. Cada mañana desde que llegó al colegio cada día lo iniciaba de esta manera.

—Adelante— casi gritó.

Una dama regordeta entró con un carrito de comida, ahí estaba su desayuno bien servido y esa era una ventaja desde hace unos días porque los profesores ya podían desayunar, comer y cenar en sus habitaciones si ellos lo pedían. Lo cual sumaba una gran ventaja a comparación de sus alumnos, la desventaja de esto es que ya eran las siete de la mañana y el en viernes no quería ni saber de la existencia mundial.

—Buenos días profesor — dijo la mujer —, ¿se le ofrece algo más?

—No, gracias — contestó Shaoran mordiendo una de las tostadas que tenia en su mesita.

—El señor director quiere verlo en su oficina después de su desayuno profesor.

Shaoran parpadeó un par de veces.

—Ok— dijo sin comprender —, gracias.

¿Comenzamos el fin de semana con el pie izquierdo mi querido Shaoran? Ho es que ya tienes permiso de retirarte a temprana edad como lo querías.

Al término de su desayuno, vestido como todos los profesores tomó unos cuantos libros que se encontraban en la orilla de la cama salió de su dormitorio dispuesto a caminar unos cuantos pasillos más para salir de ese lugar y luego pasar al siguiente edificio en el área de profesores y subir al piso ultimo para entrar a la oficina principal: la de su tío.

Varios alumnos estaban ahí desde temprano ayudando a un profesor, pasando unas hojas con la secretaria, siendo visitados por un familiar por corto tiempo, unos escasos minutos, otros haciendo llamadas urgentes para cualquier tipo de pago.

La misma secretaria que vio desde que llegó estaba ahí con las piernas cruzadas mostrando sus medias en red, sus zapatillas color azul como su traje sastre, un peinado realmente extraño, lentes, lápiz labial rojo marcado en la taza de café y una dona de chocolate sostenida en su mano derecha mientras en su oreja izquierda descansaba un lápiz.

—Hola — se acercó Shaoran con tono tímido, la verdad es que en eso de acercarse a las mujeres no era un experto y mucho menos para ser recibido por un familiar le seguía resultando muy extraño —, mi tío me espera.

La mujer levantó la vista, estaba muy perdida buscando algo en un inventario.

—Ha sí, el profesor de quince años, pasa, él sigue esperando.

Shaoran se burló por lo bajo, el tono en que había dicho "el profesor de quince años" se le hizo de lo más extraño, no gozaba de privilegios es más para él eso representaba un castigo pero su tío es de ese tipo de personas que fuera, a las personas en sociedad muestra la mejor de las caras, el mejor comportamiento, la cualidad más poderosa pero sólo frente a las personas porque por dentro y con su familia, en su vida privada era un perro desgraciado que no valía nada.

Abrió la enorme puerta, ahí estaba, la mejor oficina que había visto en toda su vida: elegante con tonos en azul, sillones de piel en tono negro, cortinas de dos colores azul rey y canela, escritorio barnizado, sillón tipo ejecutivo, ventana que ocupaba toda la pared, pinturas viejísimas que bueno, Shaoran conocía muy bien su procedencia, televisor de plasma y dos sillas frente al enorme escritorio.

Entonces lo vio, un hombre tan blanco como la leche, completamente occidental, ojos azules protegidos por unos lentes, cabello negro y mirada imponente. Daba algo de miedo.

—Shaoran, muy buenos días hijo, adelante, ven, pasa, siéntate — ofreció el hombre mostrando la silla del lado derecho de la otra, la otra estaba ocupada por nada más ni nada menos que de su hijo Eriol.

—Hola Reed — dijo Shaoran cortando el ambiente tan pesado, Eriol estaba jugando con sus manos temiendo a que fuera a recibir algún tipo de castigo, aunque su mirada estaba por lo alto.

Momento de silencio.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Shaoran cruzándose de brazos —, es muy temprano y es viernes.

Hiiragizawa rió tan alto que la piel de Eriol se erizo por completo mientras Shaoran lo miraba de reojo, parecía tan cobarde.

—Nada de eso — dijo Reed suspirando mientras se acomodaba en su sillón de ejecutivo para mantener la vista por unos segundos en las fotografías familiares, y no de su familia en Londres con su hija y su hijo y la verdadera esposa, no, vio la fotografía de la madre de Eriol y otra de Eriol con sus amigos. Shaoran no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima.

—Entonces tu dirás — dijo Shaoran para calmar la situación con Eriol.

—Eriol me dijo que piensan ir a un pequeño concierto pero que tu los acompañaras para que estén de vuelta para la presentación de nuestras alumnas ¿es eso cierto o mi hijo me esta mintiendo para irse de vago y no regresar?

Shaoran miró a Eriol al mismo tiempo que él a Shaoran, era verdad pero Eriol ya tenía bastantes antecedentes con su padre: fuera y dentro del instituto.

—Es cierto— corroboró Shaoran la historia —, y no sólo yo también mi hermana nos acompañara, dice que consiguió una muy buena niñera y me parece bien que salga después de estar… ya sabes.

Reed asintió, la historia de Li Fuutie no era nada linda, el hombre la abandonó tan pronto supo que ella estaba embarazada. Típica historia de un amor de jóvenes no correspondido.

—Sí bueno, ya que conozco la verdad y veo que Eriol no esta tratando de huir de sus responsabilidades como siempre tienes mi permiso de retirarte con tus amigos para que se preparen.

—Gracias papá — dijo Eriol sin evitar su emoción levantándose de la silla casi al mismo tiempo que Shaoran.

—Lo siento por tu novia, ella no ira contigo.

Eriol se detuvo en seco y Shaoran abrió los ojos grandes como platos, si había accedido era para verla a ella aunque sea de lejos pero saber que estaban en el mismo lugar, sin ella no iría eso es seguro.

— ¿Por que?— preguntó Shaoran inmediatamente aunque se arrepintió, lo había dicho más que como pregunta como un reproche —. Digo es una buena chica y en las matemáticas ya no va tan mal.

—No he podido comunicarme con Kinomoto para que autorice su salida, no puedo comprometerme a dejar salir a un alumno sin el consentimiento de su padre o tutor y Nadeshiko únicamente ha dicho que estará aquí con Fujitaka para la presentación de Sakura.

— ¡Es mi novia papá, dijiste que me ayudarías por una noche, solo una!

Gritó Eriol, sin Sakura sin duda Tomoyo fracasaría.

—No Eriol — dijo Hiiragizawa de manera determinante —, no voy a hacerme responsable por…

—Yo lo hare — dijo Shaoran captando la mirada de los dos.

— ¿Tú?— exclamaron Eriol y Reed casi sin creerlo.

—Bueno es la novia de Eriol y yo voy a ir con ellos, que se vayan ellos después de que las chicas terminen su ensayo para tu baile de caridad mientras yo terminó de calificar las últimas tareas y los veré en la cafetería con mi hermana y Sakura a mi lado, así ni tu te haces responsable y yo cuidare de ella.

Eriol lo miró fijo, estaba dudando, había algo raro.

— ¿Ves?— dijo a su padre —, no nos va a pasar nada, estaremos aquí y bueno Sakura no sólo estará conmigo sino también con Shaoran y sin la necesidad de la escolta de siempre.

—Confío en ustedes, ya váyanse y los quiero en su baile, puntuales que van a venir algunos padres de familia, si saben a lo que me refiero — dijo como ultimo Hiiragizawa, ya era un hecho.

Pero… antes de que Shaoran y Eriol salieran de aquella grande oficina, Hiiragizawa volvió a hablar.

—Shaoran, necesito que me hagas un favor…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La música, el sonido de aquella canción calmada, la voz tan terriblemente serena como si fuera escrita para ella.

Su pareja estaba llegando tarde, hijo del director ella entendía por completo pero…

— ¡Muévanse señoritas, piensen en verse bien, bonitas y elegantes!— gritaba el hombre que le daba la clase de ballet, un hombre respetado en la danza, en el teatro, entre hombres.

— ¡Son sólo diez, sólo diez véanse bien!— volvió a gritar.

Ho sí, el baile de caridad de cada año siempre era presentado por aquellos alumnos que estaban a punto de graduarse, todo ellos con la edad de diecisiete años; el baile no era únicamente con ese gran fin del cual los grandes políticos se jactaban, ho no, esto era más grande y el simple y hermoso hecho resultaba que sus hijas ya estaban en edad de ser comprometidas, mejor ahora antes de que cometieran las mismas tonterías que sus madres.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento llego muy tarde!— gritó Eriol entrando lo más rápido que pudo al salón de danza únicamente para las chicas.

Yamasaki y Yukito lo miraron con cara de desaprobación, gracias a eso Tomoyo se había quedado sin pareja y Sakura había estado ensayando sola, el dilema aquí era: ¿Con cual de las dos bailaría Eriol?

—Joven Hiiragizawa — habló el profesor Tanaka tomando entre sus manos la bufanda de cashmire color azul cielo —, ahora que ha llegado por favor acuda con su pareja mientras…

—Roy— llamó Shaoran apresurándose hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca de aquel hombre de treinta y muchos o tal vez cuarenta y pocos, cabello corto color café arena, ojos diminutos como todo chino completamente oscuros y un tono de piel completamente cuidado.

—Shaoran — respondió Tanaka al ver a un joven maestro de mayor edad, guapo, soltero y posiblemente dispuesto para una cena con él. El pobre maestro ya tenía bastantes malos momentos en eso de las relaciones amorosas.

—El director me ha dicho que te falta un chico y que puedo ser yo si tú lo apruebas, no quiere que su baile de caridad se vea afectado por un chico. Quiere que todas las chicas estén presentes…

— ¡Ho sí ya lo sé!— exclamó el hombre golpeándose suavemente la frente —, hemos enviado las invitaciones, la madre de Daidouji esta a punto de venir para dirigir el baile como cada año.

Ho sí, por lo olvido de momento, cabe mencionar que la madre de Tomoyo era algo así como una: bailarina de cabaret.

—Eriol estará con su novia y si tu me lo permites yo puedo acompañar a la señorita Daidouji — continuó diciendo Shaoran mientras mostraba una seductora sonrisa al hablar, con ese tono de voz y su porte resultaba un chico bastante cautivador.

—Tendré que decirte que, sí. No me puedo dar el lujo de negarme cuando se trata de ella.

Shaoran sonrió asintiendo.

— ¡Mejor te aprendes los pasos, hoy es el ultimo ensayo y no quiero que nada salga mal!— gritó en cuanto Shaoran se aproximó lentamente hasta Tomoyo quien sonreía nerviosa al verse acompañada de su profesor más joven.

Shaoran siguió asintiendo mientras saludaba amablemente a su alumna más aplicada, lo bueno de saber los secretos de ella era que nadie los sabia y él podía divertirse de lo lindo haciendo enojar a su primo, provocarlo para hacer que los celos lo traicionaran y poder dejar sus tonterías de niño rico aun lado.

Tomoyo ayudó a Shaoran a aprenderse los pasos, un vals bastante moderno con una canción que parecía de la época victoriana pero siendo un tipo rock pop o algo así le pareció, era un gran bailarín, en Francia aprendió muy bien principalmente porque el baile, la música y todo ese tipo de artes le habían sido enseñados.

Sin mencionar que tiene cuatro hermanas.

—Muy bien chicas, vengan aquí y en los tarjetones escribirán un poco de ustedes y por quien están acompañadas.

Las chicas acudieron sin chistar mientras los muchachos seguían parados en la pista, siendo su primer baile de caridad no había mucho que hacer, en realidad las que se lucían eran ellas pero el simple hecho de ver ahí parada a Sonomi Daidouji vestida elegantemente con un diminuto vestido nada discreto en tono negro, cabello corto y un poco largo del lado derecho en tono rojizo.

—Me pregunto si ella sabe que tú también te estas tirando a su hija — susurró Shaoran por lo bajo apenas audible para Eriol.

—Cállate, juraste guardar el secreto — respondió Eriol fijando la mirada en los ojos de su primo.

Shaoran rió por lo bajo, él también gustaba de ese tipo de conversaciones, recordemos que no toda su vida él tuvo que trabajar para ganarse el sustento.

—Profe — se acercó Yukito caminando al lado de Yamasaki —, eso de que venga a bailar con nosotros esta de juego, nunca había pasado y menos por alguien que trabaja para nosotros — comentó burlón pero eso no le molestó a Shaoran, ya se esperaba ese tipo de comentarios.

—Supongo que ser el sobrino del director ayuda un poco— respondió Shaoran inclinando los hombros restándole importancia.

—Y también sabemos que nos acompañara al "concierto" antes del baile — dijo ahora Yamasaki por lo bajo cubriéndose con la palma de la mano su perfil derecho para dar a entender un secreto.

—Una invitación a la que me vi tentado por Eriol — respondió indiferente viendo como Sakura y Tomoyo apenas podían aguantar las miradas entre ellas —. Hay primo, debería ser legal la poligamia, así evitarías este tipo de problemas.

Eriol lo miró fijamente abriendo los ojos como platos, eso no se había esperado.

—Me voy, tengo exámenes que calificar— dijo golpeando el hombro de su primo suavemente, pero igual Eriol se inclinó por el acto —, nos vemos más tarde chicos. Díganle a Tomoyo que no le quedare mal para ninguna de las dos cosas.

— ¡Profe Shaoran!— gritó de repente Yukito detenido la partida de su profesor —, en unos minutos iremos por nuestros trajes, será mejor que venga con nosotros para poder alquilar al menos uno de…

—Ho no te preocupes — dijo Shaoran con sonrisa burlesca —, este tipo de eventos también son famosos en Hong Kong, yo ya tengo mi traje.

Dijo como ultimo a los chicos saliendo de aquel enorme salón de baile lleno de espejos y de niños tontos.

—Profe Shaoran — dijo de momento una tierna voz, una calmada, suave y sin dudas una hermosa voz.

Shaoran se giró para responder al llamado encontrándose con unos ojos verdes, cabello corto en tono marrón, sonrisa de comercial y no muy alta.

—Ha, eres tu Sakura— dijo él metiendo sus manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón esperando a que ella dijera algo.

—Sólo quiero agradecerle por participar aquí con nosotros siendo la pareja de Tomoyo ella es mi mejor amiga y también por… ya sabe, Eriol me ha dicho que me ayudaras a… salir de aquí mientras la caridad dure.

Shaoran abrió un poco los labios emitiendo un ruidito como si fuera una risita discreta y nerviosa.

—De nada, eres la novia de mi primo y la mejor amiga de Tomoyo.

Sakura agachó la cabeza, era como si ambos supieran muy bien a lo que se estuvieran refiriendo.

—Claro — dijo cabizbaja mordiendo su labio inferior —, igual quiero darte las gracias por…

—Voy a calificar unos exámenes — dijo interrumpiendo a Sakura diplomáticamente —, si quieres podemos irnos con tus amigos o… puedo esperarte para que elijas tu vestido y permitirme invitarte un café antes de que todos se reúnan.

La mirada de Sakura irradió momentáneamente.

—Claro si te parece— dijo Shaoran suspirando —, después de todo soy el primo de tu novio y supongo que no querrás escuchar más la canción Secret con The pierces por doceava vez.

Sakura sonrió cómplice asintiendo y luego riendo ante el comentario.

—Te espero a las cinco en la entrada.

Perfecta coartada en perfecta venganza para la cita perfecta, Sakura Kinomoto no abría deseado nada más para navidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vestidos, zapatos, joyas, peinados, maquillaje, ho todo lo que el dinero pueda comprar para la belleza, pero es que no hay nada mejor que comprar vidas que con la tarjeta de crédito de papá.

Suspiros dobles por tener todo eso y más pensaban cada una de las chicas al ver el crédito deslizar en la maquinas registradoras sin el limite, bueno sí tenían limite pero ese era el cielo, cosa que no muchas deseaban ciertamente.

Las cinco en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Unos jeans azules, unos tenis de color blanco tipo converse, playera ligera color negro con un dibujo bastante bizarro en tono blanco como si fuera hecho en los cincuentas.

Bajó las escaleras, el guardia sonriéndole como siempre ahora que tenia permiso de salir, no le importaba tener un gran auto afuera esperándola para llevarla al fin del mundo no que va, ahora lo importante era sentir la libertad.

Y ahí estaba, parado con un traje de etiqueta, una corbata como esas que usan los niños ricos con color gris tal cual el vestido de Tomoyo para hacer juego con ella, un peinado bastante clásico, bastante conservador y guantes blancos que fueron quitados para ser guardados en la bolsa del pantalón.

—Que bien se ve, profesor — alagó Sakura en cuanto Shaoran apenas se giró para verla, era normal que ella aun no estuviera lista pues el vestido de ella seria entregado una media hora antes del baile como la regla lo dictaba, ellos debían estar vestidos por si algo salía mal además de que estaban de acompañantes por lo tanto era obligación de ellos.

—Sí, muchas gracias — dijo suspirando —. Tú también te ves bien, clásica para un concierto de una amiga.

Sakura rió.

—Hace un momento vi a Tsukishiro — anunció pasando una mano por su cabello dejando caer unos cuantos mechones sobre su frente, lucia tan joven y apuesto —, va con una corbata en tono violeta.

Sí claro, era el color favorito de Rika y es que a comparación de todas, el profesor Terada no podía ser su pareja.

—Su padre vino por él, se fue y Rika esta con… — tragó pesado y luego tocio un poco —, como sea vamos por el café que te prometí antes de que todos llenen la mesa y seguramente querrás tener el mejor asiento.

Si hay algo seductor en todo Tomoeda es que en cada calle hay muchas cafeterías, todas llenas, todas elegantes, todas rodeadas de jóvenes bien vestido como toda ciudad Cosmopolitan, algo parecido a la quinta avenida en Nueva York o en cualquier bar carísimo de Londres.

Una mesa para dos hasta el frente de una pequeña tarima en donde algunos ya estaban arreglando algo de sonido para una próxima presentación de una chica completamente desconocida, no había nombre pero se decía que era exclusivamente placentero tenerla. Sakura pensaba que era mejor a un club desnudista que a estar ahí presenciando la mirada cautivadora de Eriol por su mejor amiga.

Más tardó Sakura en hacerse novia de Eriol que Tomoyo en acostarse con él. Pero parece que es leyenda todo aquello, que el novio se encame primero con la mejor amiga antes que con la novia.

—Una café doble y para la señorita un…

—Lo de siempre Nina — dijo Sakura devolviéndole la carta a aquella muchacha de veinte y tantos años. No era la mesa que acostumbraba dado que nunca iba sola con Eriol.

Sakura posó su barbilla en la palma de su mano derecha mientras seguía viendo la tarima, una hora para verla, una hora de esperanza por ver como fracasa Tomoyo pero lo ve de manera escasa, esa mujer siempre resulta ser una perfección inclusive hasta para ella misma.

—Siento que las personas me ven raro — dijo Shaoran tratando de deshacer el primer botón de la camisa.

—Las personas saben del baile benéfico — respondió Sakura en cuanto su frappe fue servido en la mesa, le encantaba como la espuma era cubierta por chispas de chocolate y una cereza cual niña de doce años.

Provo un poco de la espuma dejándose embriagar por el aroma y el sabor para luego cerrar los ojos y dejar que su lengua aun disfrutara del poco sabor en su paladar.

—Este… tienes un poco de…

Shaoran agachó la mirada para no dejar escapar una carcajada y sólo reír de manera discreta, Sakura se había embarrado de crema toda la boca y parecía que tenía un delgado bigote cano.

— ¿De que?— preguntó inocentemente acercándose lo suficiente hasta donde la mesa se lo permitiera.

—De esto — dijo Shaoran levantando la mano para limpiar los labios de Sakura, pudo usar una servilleta o inclusive sus guantes pero el simple tacto con la piel de ella y la suya era lo único en lo que estaba pensando desde que la vio llegar a la entrada del colegio.

— ¡Ho dios mío que vergüenza!— exclamó Sakura cubriéndose el rostro por la pena —, lo siento se me ha…

—Ho que va — negó Shaoran dando un pequeño sorbo a su café —, parecías toda una niña pequeña haciendo eso y con el gesto que mostrabas era digno de una fotografía.

—Basta profe — dijo Sakura moviendo su mano derecha como si espantara moscas —, me he visto algo estúpida.

—Sakura — pronunció su nombre delicadamente dejando atrás aquella sonrisa burlona por el momento de hace unos cuantos segundos —. Te quiero pedir que cuando estemos fuera del instituto por favor no me digas profe, no me veo tan viejo a tu lado y no me siento a gusto cuando lo hacen.

Sakura abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida por la confesión de Shaoran, pareciera que no se sentía a gusto ni siquiera impartiendo clases.

—Me será un poco difícil pero tratare de hacerlo — susurró Sakura mirándolo aun con gesto preocupante —. Pero ahora que vamos con eso del instituto ¿en donde esta tu hermana? Habías dicho que ella nos acompañaría.

Shaoran rió divertido.

—La verdad es que mi hermana dijo eso para comprometer a mi tío de dejarlos ir y para hacer que yo me librara de las obligaciones que me tenia con una comida de políticos. Un plan ideado por tu novio.

Novio igual a Eriol, todo iba bien hasta la mención de su nombre y titulo.

—Ha sí, Eriol, mi novio — anunció Sakura rodando los ojos como si quisiera desaparecer el día en que ella le dijo que sí —. Todas tienen el titulo de novia de Eriol la única diferencia es que yo soy la oficial por así decirlo.

Shaoran se atragantó un poco con el café quemándose los labios y la lengua por el simple comentario que ella había hecho, no podía ni quería creerlo.

—Vaya, pareciera que no lo quieres — dijo sorprendido.

Sakura tomó una postura erguida, hablar de estos temas ni siquiera los hacia con Yukito.

—No tengas miedo de contarme eso si es que quieres hacerlo — aclaró Shaoran colocando sus manos en la mesa —, yo no voy a hablar de esto con Eriol y la verdad es que se ve con bastante claridad la frialdad que hay entre ustedes dos.

—Sí lo quiero — dijo Sakura de manera tajante —, el problema es que…

Esperó, ver los labios sonrojados de aquel hombre frente a ella no le dejaba pensar con claridad, sus cabellos quebrados en tono café, sus ojos marrones, su nariz perfecta, su piel blanca, su aroma varonil y no de estudiante.

— ¿Problemas?— preguntó otra voz diferente a la de ellos dos, habían llegado todos, Tomoyo siendo seguida por Eriol quien se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta.

—Veo que han llegado antes que nosotros — dijo Yukito cargando una bolsa negra con un gancho, era el vestido de Sakura y por la corbata negra de Eriol significaba que el vestido que Yukito había reservado para su única y mejor amiga era de ese oscuro color.

—Hubiéramos llegado unos diez minutos antes si Yukito se hubiera apurado a escoger tu vestido Sakura, fue fácil después de eso encontrar algo para Eriol.

Sakura notó claramente que tanto Rika como Chiharu ya estaban con su vestido de noche para el baile cosa que era mejor apresurarse antes de que todos comenzaran a apresurarla.

—Te ayudaremos con el vestido mientras Tomoyo y Eriol arreglan lo de la canción y aquí los chicos buscan una mesa más grande, pareciera como si no estuvieran esperando.

Reprochó Rika tomando aquella bolsa negra mientras Chiharu tomaba la mano de Sakura para llevarla al baño.

—La verdad es que era la única vacía— dijo Shaoran mientras ayudaba a Yamasaki a juntar otra mesa mientras Yukito se ocupaba de las sillas.

—Voy a fingir que te creo — sonrió Rika al comentario de su profesor —, por ahora te voy a agradecer por no dejar que la lluvia estropeara el peinado y el maquillaje de mi amiga.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tomoyo se sentía nerviosa a unos cuantos minutos de que su canción diera inicio, se sentía no preparada para absolutamente nada, no tenia ni la fuerza ni la esperanza de que algo así pudiera salir bien vestida toda de gris con un hermoso vestido de largo y peinado exuberante para una noche de rock.

Miró a todas partes, no habían muchas personas saliendo es más sentía que cada vez más y más gente entraba para verla, sus amigos y amante en la primera fila, las luces dando a la tarima, las bocinas aun lado, los chicos que le harían el favor de tocar; el baterista, bajista, guitarrista y su micrófono en el centro.

Rika acababa de sentarse al lado de Chiharu quien escogió de lugar las piernas de su novio Yamasaki pero no estaba Sakura, ni al lado de Shaoran ni al lado de Yukito ni sentada en las piernas de Eriol como de costumbre cuando Eriol quiere guardar las apariencias.

—Tommy — dijo una voz detrás de ella y en eso sintió celos y alegría al mismo tiempo.

Un hermoso vestido negro con escote en los pechos, sin tirantes, un hermoso collar que acompaño a comprar con Eriol, un hermoso topacio rosa en cadena de plata, su cintura se veía pequeña y ayudaba a verle con pechos enormes, sus zapatillas de pulsera que ella misma había escogido porque las vio mejores que cualquiera. Aquel maquillaje que por supuesto la hacía verse elegante, hermosa con sombras oscuras haciendo que lo verde de sus ojos se notara más, sus labios algo rojos por el brillo y un hermoso broche de una E en su cabello como adorno.

Eriol se había esforzado por ver que su novia luciera como una autentica princesa. La odiaba porque era perfecta pero la amaba porque lucia tal cual princesa de cuentos como siempre quiso que su mejor amiga se viera.

—Estas hermosa — dijo por fin Tomoyo tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas para no hacer que el rímel se corriera —, Yukito hizo una buena lección, valió la pena buscar por muchas tiendas.

—Sí, gracias por eso y las zapatillas que ayudaste a escoger y por ayudar a Eriol a encontrar este hermoso collar— dijo Sakura tocando delicadamente su regalo —. No tenían que hacer nada de esto porque ya tenia vestido.

—Sakura — pronunció Tomoyo de manera ofendida —, sabes que Yukito y yo siempre te vestimos y todo corre por nuestras tarjetas, cuando quieras salir al cine o por una terapia de compras entonces haz lo que quieras, para un evento como este no íbamos a permitir que usaras cualquier cosa de cualquier tienda que se dijera de elite.

Sakura se sonrojo un momento, pareciera que había recuperado a su amiga hasta que recordó cuando vio como Eriol le tocaba uno de los pechos al salir de un salón de clases fingiendo que estaban estudiando.

—Claro — dijo suspirando —. Bueno, creo que es hora de que cantes, te estaremos apoyando todos, da lo mejor de ti y yo estaré mirándote todo el tiempo.

—Estoy nerviosa — admitió mordiéndose el labio inferior mostrando también sus ojos vidriosos.

— ¿Te acuerdas lo que hacíamos cuando niñas al ponernos nerviosas?— preguntó Sakura sosteniendo a su amiga de los hombros para evitar algún posible desmayo. Tomoyo asintió secándose una lágrima que se había dejado escapar.

—Mirarnos a los ojos la una a la otra, fingir que nadie existía y pensar que estamos desnudas cantando como cuando no estaban nuestros padres.

—Sakura, princesa; es hora de dejemos a Tomoyo, la presentaran ahora mismo… vamos a sentarnos.

—Sí — dijo Sakura adelantándose para dejar que ellos dos se miraran unos segundos, esperando que uno se rindiera y besara al otro pero no es un cuento de hadas, eso no iba a pasar así que simplemente se sonrieron y Eriol siguió a Sakura para sentarla en sus piernas mientras su novia no dejaba de ver discretamente a su nuevo profesor, profesor que parecía conocer un poco más de todo esto que cualquiera.

—Un hombre seductoramente misterioso — murmuró Sakura para sí.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó Eriol pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia mientras la acomodaba un poco más para no dejarla caer —, lo de seductor y misterioso ¿de quien hablas?

—Del baterista — mintió Sakura besando la mejilla de Eriol —, aunque me pareces más seductor tú.

Dijo volteándose lo suficiente para que sus labios toparan con los labios de Eriol, en el instante que vio que los ojos de él ya se había cerrado ella fijo su mirada en la de Shaoran quien también la miró momentáneamente. Como si algo hubiera comenzado sin saber que existía.

— ¡Con ustedes una chica de Tomoeda, diecisiete año, estudiante como todos los que hoy nos acompañan, denle la bienvenida y un caluroso aplauso a Tomoyo!

La multitud aplaudió. La multitud grito de emoción. La multitud motivo a Tomoyo quien en realidad fijo su mirada en otra mirada azul fingiendo ver una mirada verde. El dueño del café no era más que un hombre de unos treinta años más o menos, siempre vestida con playeras de grupos roqueros de los ochentas y noventas. La verdad un tipo bastante casual, muchos adolescentes siempre que querían presentar a una banda fracasa acudían a él ya que nunca le cerraba las puertas a los nuevos talentos como él solía decir.

—Ham… hola, soy Tomoyo y… este quisiera presentarles una… canción que yo escribí… se llama Just Tonight y la escribí para una persona a quien quiero mucho.

Anunció Tomoyo sin dejar de mover las piernas y jugar con el micrófono, se giró para dar la señal a los chicos y entonces con la primera nota de la guitarra comenzó:

Here we are and I can't think  
from all the pills, hey  
Start the car and take me home  
Here we are and you're too drunk  
to hear a word I say  
Start the car and take me home

Just tonight I will stay  
And we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through  
and it's all because of you  
Just tonight

La letra le quedaba como anillo al dedo a nuestro querido Eriol, "sólo una noche y lo echaremos todo a perder" y es que la letra no podía delatarlos más, pero ya todo estaba dicho.

Here I am  
and I can't seem to see straight  
But I'm too numb to feel right now  
And here I am watching the clock  
that's ticking away my time  
I'm too numb to feel right now  
Just tonight I will stay  
And we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through  
It's all because of you  
Just tonight, just Tonight

Era como si la letra le diera una advertencia de todo podía terminar de un modo u otro en una sola noche.

Do you understand who I am?  
Do you wanna know?  
Can you really see through me now?  
I am 'bout to go

But just tonight I won't leave  
and I'll lie and you'll believe  
Just tonight I will see that  
It's all because of me

Just tonight I will stay  
And we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through  
and it's all because of you  
Just tonight

—Canta muy bien — susurró Shaoran mientras Sakura veía lo perdido que estaba su novio viendo a su amiga —, la verdad es que no creí que cantara.

—Si te soy sincera yo tampoco, a lo mejor a mí también me sale uno que otro talento — presumió Sakura al sentir que Tomoyo otra vez podía quitarle algo de respiración.

—Más de los que ya tienes — dijo él fijando su vista a la tarima nuevamente —, pero puede que tengas razón, al perfección siempre busca perfección

It's all because of you  
Just tonight  
It's all because of you  
Just tonight  
It's all because of you  
Just tonight  
It's all because of you  
Just tonight

La canción lo ha dicho todo señoras y señores, todo puede pasar en una noche, no importa si funciona o no, pero qué seria de la vida sino nos equivocáramos un poco. Mientras tanto hay que disfrutar de lo que viene, en un baile benéfico todo puede pasar ahora que Sakura y Shaoran comienzan a darse cuenta de que en las matemáticas hay algo más interesante… tomando un poco de arte, por supuesto.

Seria cuestión de ver como funcionan las cosas porque oportunidades como esta no se dan todos los días.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A ClockWork: lo sé, lo sé… me tarde mucho pero la verdad es que no la tenido nada fácil, comenzando con decirles que mi hermano tuvo un accidente hace unos meses y tuve que ir con él, luego el nacimiento de mi nuevo hermanito, mi madre se ha casado nuevamente, cambios de casa… toda una vida, la escuela, el trabajo, mi hermoso perro y bien, las festividades decembrinas en ver con quien pasaríamos estas fechas.

Las que han platicado conmigo por msn ya están al tanto pero muchas de por aquí y merecen saber la verdad. Si ahora bien dirigiéndome al capitulo como debo, como dije ya estaba hecho y es que como no es un p.o.v., a los que estoy acostumbrada me di a la tarea de explicar algo de la relación de Eriol y es que bueno, ahorita los vemos como unos completos ojetes [desgraciados] con Sakura pero ya poco a poco Shaoran y ella se van dando el interés, tal vez pase algo más en su baile benéfico… las dejo con la duda. Mientras tanto seguiré con las demás historias, eso de abandonar me tiene que no me deja dormir por no aclararles que no, no lo hare, no dejare mis muy amadas historias. Mientras tanto a la próxima, cuídense y bye bye.


	5. Mariposas en mi estomago

_Lo que me pasa cuando te miro_

**AmOr EtErnO.**

**Capitulo 5.- Mariposas en mi estomago. **

"**Yo no quiero ser adorada, quiero ser amada****": Sakura**_**.**_

Mil suspiros, incontables aplausos, varias sonrisas, palabras de aliento; la mejor presentación de un adolescente en muchos años. Es un hecho de aquel talento al igual que la belleza, había sido heredada de manera natural.

El celular de Shaoran sonó, era un mensaje de Hiiragizawa, el jodido baile estaba a una hora y media de comenzar, los padres ya estaban presentes cual verdadera presentación a sociedad.

—Buena presentación Tomoyo — alagó Shaoran acercándose hasta el oído de la nombrada.

—Viniendo del profesor de arte diré: ¡muchas gracias!

Fin de la noche de Tomoyo que tampoco resulto ser tan de su noche porque los ojos de Eriol estaban en los de su muy querida y engañada novia y no sólo él porque otros ojos también habían estado mirando la belleza de Sakura muy discretamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura y Tomoyo entraron al gran salón de baile con una bolsa de papas fritas y vasos repletos de chocolate caliente, Tomoyo insistió que después de ser una estrella de rock esa es la comida de ley, la verdad era que después de tener la bulimia apenas si podía consumir las papas pero bueno, nadie hablaba de eso.

Sus padres ya estaban ahí, nos los veían pero eso era más que un hecho y sus compañeras de clase también estaban ahí ya con sus amigas y sus familias, en su mayoría eran hijos únicos o sus hermanos mayores ya estaban en la mejor universidad.

—Las tarjetas de presentación. Es lo único que nos queda por hacer —dijo Kaho quien se monitoreaba con alguien de entre o fuera de todos los que estaban ahí, tenia una carpeta lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara en su antebrazo mientras miraba para todos lados. Tomó su celular dentro de entre sus pechos y con un solo botón hizo la rápida marcación a una persona, parecía pensativa —. Con Sonomi Daidouji por favor — dijo con tono nervioso —, de Kaho, ella sabe quien… sí yo espero. Sonomi, las tarjetas de presentación de las chicas aun no están hechas y los muchachos apenas están dando los datos familiares.

—Vaya — dijo Rika lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan —, entre tu y tu madre son una bomba…

—Ven aquí Rika, ven — la jaló Yukito de la mano para evitar que se hiciera un problema grande como siempre entre ellas y también con Chiharu, a veces no entendía porque ellas se hacían decir amigas cuando en realidad es que ni a eso se acercaban.

—Perra mal nacida — susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que únicamente Eriol y Sakura escucharan.

—No le des importancia — dijo Eriol pasando su brazo por los hombros acercándose un poco para besar los labios de Sakura haciendo que tanto Tomoyo como todos en el salón lo notaran, siempre para guardar las apariencias.

—Eriol — llamó Shaoran mirando a todos lados jugando con sus guantes, un hábito que había adquirido gracias a su padre cuando iba a su trabajo, pero no hay que adelantarnos a la vida sucia de nuestro amado profesor él tiene su momento.

Eriol dejó de lado a su novia y a su… otra novia y acudió con su primo a un sitio lo bastante apartado de la multitud como para hablar de manera muy privada tal cual Shaoran lo requería.

— ¿Nervioso, primo?— se burló en cuanto vio como Shaoran siguió jugando con los guantes casi dejándolos un poco aguados de los dedos por tanto jalón —, no me digas que le vas a quedar mal a Tomoyo ¿no?

Shaoran negó sonriendo nervioso, eso no sucedía a menudo.

—Tu papá me dijo que era un baile benéfico lo que no me dijo era que yo debía dar mis datos — dijo evitando mostrar su enfado y casi un grito de frustración.

—Di la verdad — inclinó Eriol los hombros —, a lo mejor y todo eso hace que los padres de por aquí te quieren como para prometido de alguna — se burló ocultando su sonrisa.

Shaoran lo miró fijamente diciéndole todo en aquel gesto de disgusto.

—Poner que fui el hijo del canciller en Hong Kong quien por cierto fue asesinado por acusarlo de robo y bueno sin mencionar que mi madre, esposa del canciller fue acusada de infidelidad… vaya, ¡como no lo pensé antes!— se golpeó delicadamente la frente —, tienes razón, debo decir la verdad ahora mismo, es más por favor que nadie lo lea tráeme el micrófono y yo mismo lo digo ahora, total, sólo soy yo además de que doy clases sin tener licencia para ello.

Eriol se quedó callado, como familia sabia de todo eso pero evitar que se conocieran los nombres del canciller Li fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a él y a su hermana la mayor, evitaron muchos escándalos.

Suspiró, él entendía muy bien la parte de la infidelidad que por cierto no era cierta.

—Li Shaoran, sobrino del militar y embajador Reed Clow Hiiragizawa— recitó Eriol bajando la voz como si se hubiera rendido —, es lo mejor que te puedo decir; no te jodes la vida, sigues como profesor y así te quedas como el familiar más cercano únicamente de mi padre y no de mi madre… de ella no tendrías ni la más mínima oportunidad.

Shaoran agradeció asintiendo por lo bajo, sentía mucha lastima por su primo, hacia meses que el director no le permitía que la viera, ni siquiera sabia en dónde se encontraba, a dónde la había mandado esta vez para no verse paseando por las calles de Londres o de Tomoeda.

Recordó que en la cena navideña apenas si estuvieron cerca de decir: feliz navidad y ni se diga de año nuevo porque Hiiragizawa estuvo hablando con unos embajadores que Shaoran y Eriol acudieron con un carrito de hot dogs y esa fue su cena de fin de año.

— ¡Todos en posición por favor!— gritó Kaho quien ya tenia una copa de vino tinto en sus manos —, es hora de poner las presentaciones por favor ya no se muevan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura pensó en buscar a Shaoran para desearle suerte pero ver a un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos claros se lo impidió, debía estar a en sus treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos, bueno en la cocina, amable cuando no se siente presionado, gustos refinados y por supuesto padre de ella: Fujitaka Kinomoto, parado junto a una hermosa dama de cabellos largos y ondulados en tonalidad oscura, ojos azules tal vez, o verdes, a veces se veían diferentes por la luz, delgada de muy buen cuerpo y sonrisa que hace que cualquiera se derrita, una modelo y dama compañía en sus buenos tiempos hasta que por supuesto, Fujitaka Kinomoto posó los ojos en ella.

—Mamá — pronunció Sakura débilmente al ver que ambos, que sus padres estaban bebiendo un poco de champagne y parecían bastante perdidos de todo el tumulto, se notaba lo enamorados que estaban.

— ¡Sakura!— gritó su madre soltando la copa de momento y empujándola casi al pecho de su amante, abrazó a su única hija y percibió un poco de olor a tabaco, tabaco que por supuesto se había impregnado por haber estado en aquella cafetería, a veces Sakura ni siquiera fumaba y cuando lo llegaba a hacer era por fiestas.

—Hola — saludó Sakura a su padre con tono de indiferencia, seguía enojada por el castigo de quitarle la tarjeta de crédito y sus fines de semana completamente perdidos.

En cambio, Fujitaka mostró una amable sonrisa a su hija pero Sakura sabia que no todo era lo que parecía así que no dijo nada en cuanto él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Nadeshiko la miró con cara de "vamos y no repliques" así que Sakura tomada de la mano de su madre camino tras Fujitaka hasta llegar a unas escaleras que daban a los primeros salones de clases.

—Toma — le dijo Fujitaka tendiéndole una tarjeta en tono blanco, parecía como un especie de carta, Sakura la tomó mirándola curiosamente esperando que antes de leerla su padre le diera algún tipo de explicación, normalmente a ella siempre la atacan de pura sorpresa tanto su novio, como sus amigos y sus padres.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó alzando la tarjeta para que tanto como su padre, su madre también la viera y le diera una respuesta.

—Quiero que lo leas — dijo su padre con tono de suficiencia a lo que Sakura, frunciendo el ceño tomó la tarjeta en sus dos manos y comenzó a leer esperando algo no tan malo pero tan poco tan bueno, seria imposible y casi un milagro.

—_Sakura Kinomoto, hija del magistrado Fujitaka Kinomoto: ella planea seguir veraneando por todo Japón hasta llegar a la universidad de Tokio y estudiar ciencias políticas._

Recitó Sakura casi sin creerlo. Rompió aquel estúpido papel y lo arrojó a la cara de su padre, era un gran atrevimiento pero no pudo evitarlo porque sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas, como su cabeza se calentaba dispuesta a explotar y aquellas palabras horribles, maldiciones se quedaban en su garganta evitando ser sacadas antes de…

— ¡Esto es una mierda, una vil mierda!— gritó señalando los pocos trozos que habían quedado en su mano —, yo no pienso decir todas esas estupideces, es más… — trató de tranquilizarse pero la rabia se apoderó de ella —, ¡a mi me importa una mierda que los demás sepan que soy hija de una amante tuya, no me importa porque todos aquí lo saben y sabes qué, papa!— soltó aquella ultima palabra con tanto veneno que Nadeshiko abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Fujitaka seguía inerte ante todo lo que su única hija le estaba diciendo —: no voy a salir en este jodido baile para la caridad porque la única caridad que hay aquí somos cada uno de los hijos de político.

—Sakura por favor hija debes…

— ¡Suéltame!— gritó Sakura cuando sintió las manos de su madre tomarla por los hombros para calmarla pero la verdad es que ya era muy tarde —, no me voy a calmar cuando sé que todo lo que hace este señor es para su beneficio, ¡y me trata a mí como si yo fuera una de sus tantas putas…!

¡Plaf! Un golpe en seco proveniente de la mano de Fujitaka al rostro de Sakura, rostro que giró lo suficiente para ver la sombra de alguien que parecía escuchar en silencio. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro pero no por el dolor, ni el regaño, ni la próxima reacción de su padre sino por ella misma, por la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada de lo que ella sentía.

— ¡Ya cállate!— gritó por fin Fujitaka aunque al instante comenzó a calmarse, no era bien visto que se le viera exaltado cuando dentro de unos minutos seria aclamado por su trabajo —, vas a salir, vas a decir eso y te mostraras con una sonrisa al lado del hijo de Hiiragizawa.

—Fujitaka… — nombró Nadeshiko evitando mostrar sus lagrimas —, vámonos, ella hará lo que le pidas.

Sakura siguió sin moverse, se irguió otra vez y posó su mirada en la de su padre a quien por primera vez, después de mucho, lo miraba con odio.

—Señor Fujitaka Kinomoto — llegó un chico de no más de veinte años, un chico a quien Sakura conocía muy bien, joven, apuesto y con sonrisa aduladora —, el director lo esta esperando a usted y a su señora en la mesa de presentación, el baile esta por comenzar.

Shaoran no dejaba de ver a Sakura pues había escuchado toda la discusión.

— ¿Tu quien eres?— inquirió Fujitaka con tono altanero.

Shaoran sonrió, estaba tan acostumbrado a esos desplantes de político que no le sorprendió en absoluto.

—Soy Shaoran, el sobrino del director.

—Ha— soltó Fujitaka en cuanto Nadeshiko lo tomó de la mano para encaminarse hasta el salón principal.

Sakura, ahí parada, sola, tan desamparada soltó a llorar tocándose la parte derecha de su rostro. Él se acercó apenas lo suficiente para tocar su hombro y hacerla saber que él estaba ahí para ella, no conocía el motivo verdadero por el cual se sentía tan impotente, ni quería saberlo tampoco, desde que la había visto sintió lo más diferente que con cualquier otra persona, hombre o mujer; era un sentimiento más que admiración o asombro por su belleza física, era un sentimiento que no podía explicar con una persona que conocía poco y nada. Tomó a Sakura de las manos para obligarla a que lo mirara pero ella simplemente rompió en llanto nuevamente dejando que la ayuda de aquel ser desconocido la abrazara y no dijera nada más que su nombre.

—Sakura…

Y entonces, después de debatirse mucho tiempo, la abrazó y el llanto de Sakura se incremento.

—_Llévame lejos por favor_— suplicó dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran en la camisa de el hombre que la estaba consolando, dejándose embriagar al mismo tiempo por aquel perfume tan poco parecido al de sus amigos o novio, un perfume clásico, elegante, maduro pero divertido al mismo tiempo _—, sácame de aquí_… — pidió abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Ya, ya no llores— dijo Shaoran después de mucho, moviendo su mano derecha por la espalda de Sakura de arriba abajo para arrullarla delicadamente mientras al mismo tiempo recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella —, por favor no llores…— pidió ahora él dejando de hacer aquel movimiento con su mano para abrazarla tal como ella lo hacia con él —… No soporto verte llorar…

Dijo sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo pero Sakura seguía llorando, él sabia que no era por el golpe ni por aquella discusión, no nada que ver, no la conocía, no sabia nada de ella pero la entendía más que a cualquiera, aquella discusión fue tan sólo el detonante de toda la frustración que sentía ella desde, que seguramente, era una niña.

Sakura suspiró entre tanto y tanto lo que provocó que Shaoran la abrazara con un poco de más fuerza. Se alejó un poco tomándola por los hombros sin esperar a que ella se calmara y sus ojos verdes se posaron en los castaños de él, rojos, vidriosos y tristes pero hermosos a fin de cuentas.

Pasó su mano derecha por el rostro de ella y limpió sus lágrimas.

—Te veo y eres tan frágil que me dan unas ganas de cuidarte, protegerte…

— ¡Sakura, aquí estas!— gritaron Tomoyo y Eriol al mismo tiempo acercándose a toda prisa hasta la pareja que estaba delante de ellos.

Sakura se alejó tan rápido como pudo del cuerpo de Shaoran pero él no se movió, no le tenía miedo a la desaprobación de sus dos amigos, bueno, de su amiga y su novio. Igual sin decirle nada sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y se lo ofreció para limpiarse las pocas lágrimas que aun quedaban en rostro.

Eriol los miró a cada uno, analizando la situación y la postura de cada uno pero igual Shaoran permanecía igual.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Eriol con tono curioso, ver a su novia junto a su primo que es profesor le causaba cierto pánico. Pánico principalmente porque Shaoran sabía más de él que cualquier otra persona y no le convenía.

Shaoran miró por un momento a Sakura quien parecía estar forzando a su cerebro por alguna excusa pero tanto como su cerebro, sus lágrimas la estaban traicionando así que se vio en la necesidad de intervenir.

—Sakura tuvo un encuentro con su madre — dijo Shaoran, era la verdad a medias, no mencionaba a su padre ni se delataban ellos dos.

— Hay nena — se aproximó Tomoyo hasta su amiga para abrazarla y Sakura sin más, agradeció el gesto de su amiga correspondiendo al abrazo.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún otro lado?— preguntó Eriol, quien, olvidando las reglas de Sakura de: no mostrar ningún gesto amoroso frente a Tomoyo, se había roto y él la abrazó con toda la delicadeza posible besando sus parpados, sus mejillas y finalmente los labios de su novia, era totalmente normal para una pareja ya vista pero eso no impidió malestar en Shaoran y Tomoyo, quienes desviaron la vista.

Tomoyo trató de no llorar y Shaoran trató de ni siquiera escuchar los besos cortos de la pareja, le causaba tanta repulsión y odio hacia su primo.

—Tranquila mi amor — dijo Eriol besando suavemente los labios de su novia —, todo estará bien, si lo deseas puedo hablar con Nadeshiko.

Sakura negó incorporándose nuevamente mientras guardaba aquel pañuelo de Shaoran entre sus pechos.

—Ya estoy mejor — mintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja —, vamos antes de que Kaho sufra un ataque de nervios por buscarnos a todos.

Los tres rieron, Shaoran camino hasta Tomoyo y le propuso su brazo para caminar juntos, ella aceptó con tal de no seguir viendo a la amorosa pareja y se dispuso a caminar.

Al menos había pasado algo bueno de todo ello, pensó Sakura y es que acababa de descubrir que el profesor gustaba de ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los muchos vestidos estaban siendo acomodados elegantemente, los chicos se acomodaban las corbatas, se ayudaban con el cuello y en su mayoría como Eriol y Shaoran acudían a Yukito quien les acomodó gran parte del traje.

—Siempre he tenido problemas con la maldita corbata — admitió Shaoran alzando un poco la barbilla para que Yukito siguiera acomodando el cuello de la camisa para dejar que la corbata luciera un poco más floja pero elegante, sin perder el glamur masculino.

—Eso es porque parece que no estas acostumbrado a usarla — se burló Yukito sacando un clip de entre la bolsa de su pantalón —, todos aquí parecen tener sentido nulo para vestir bien.

Shaoran se rió y luego Yukito dio dos pasos hacia atrás para ver como había resultado su creación y se sintió satisfecho en cuanto Shaoran ya no mostraba gestos de estar incomodo porque la corbata se aflojaba y el cuello de la camisa parecía irse de lado.

— ¿Better?— preguntó Yukito mostrando su perfecto inglés, Shaoran asintió satisfecho.

—Much better — agradeció en cuanto vio a Tomoyo seguir acomodando el vestido de Sakura, su mirada se encontró con la de ella y apenas pudo sonreírle, se sentía muy apenado pero igual le gustaba mucho ver que ella también estaba sonriente de verle.

— ¡Listos, listos, listos!— gritó Kaho quitando espráis, cepillos, maquillajes y acomodando los guantes de uno que otro chico que lo hacia lentamente —, ya, cállense — dijo más tranquila en cuanto vio a veinte adolescentes mostrando lo mejor de ellos físicamente —. Perfecto — dijo satisfecha —, ahora… con forme los vaya acomodando… presentaremos a los chicos y ustedes dicen lo mismo que en la tarjeta que les será asignada por Sonomi quien estará a su lado.

Todas asintieron pero en especial Sakura, sabía muy bien lo que iba a decir.

—Bien, primero… Yamasaki, Tsukishiro, Li, Hiiragizawa, Tanaka, Midori, Shuchi, Mine, Rogers…

Kaho fue nombrando a cada uno de los chicos dependiendo de la formación del baile para que, como en los ensayos, no volvieran a golpearse porque uno chocó con el otro, porque se pisaron, porque abarcaron más espacio de ellos, etcétera.

Y entonces, la presentación dio inicio.

—Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, como cada año, el colegio Seijo esta muy feliz de presentar un baile de caridad por medio de una subasta mostrado por los alumnos del ultimo año. El director Red Clow Hiiragizawa agradece su estancia esta noche en el colegio Seijo. Ahora sin más que decir dejo que nuestros jóvenes apoyen a la comunidad para ser mejores cada día, dando mejor protección y mejor sabiduría por parte de: Seijo y su director Reed Clow Hiiragizawa.

Un fuerte aplauso se escuchó, Reed se levantó dando un agradecimiento, después volvió a sentarse para mantener una platica con Fujitaka, como sus hijos son novios se veía un poco más normal la preferencia.

—La primera pareja en presentarse son Yamasaki Takashi, hijo del canciller Hen Yamasaki quien acompaña a la señorita Chiharu Mihara, hija del senador Ken Mihara, planea estudiar en la mejor universidad de parís y seguir pasando cada verano en Tokio. Ellos vienen para la fundación:

—Ayuda para cada indigente en la ciudad— dijo Chiharu muy segura, sin titubear y sonriente.

Un fuerte aplauso y las parejas continuaban.

—Nuestra siguiente pareja son Tsukishiro Yukito, hijo del secretario de gobierno Yue Tsukishiro, quien acompaña a la señorita Rika Sasaki, hija del presidente de Japón Sato Sasaki, ella planea tomarse un año sabático para viajar y conocer algunas culturas europeas antes de acudir a la mejor universidad de América. Ellos vienen para la fundación:

—Ayudar a la fundación Greenpeace.

Otros aplausos.

—Nuestra siguiente pareja son Li Shaoran, sobrino de nuestro director y embajador Reed Clow Hiiragizawa, quien acompaña a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, hija del diplomático de relaciones internaciones Kyouya Daidouji; ella ha decidido veranear por todo parís antes de ir a la universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra. La fundación por la que ellos vienen es:

—A evitar la extinción de animales exóticos que abundan por todo el continente asiático.

Otros aplausos, Tomoyo miró de reojo a su madre quien miraba a Daidouji completamente agradecida y orgullosa del recibimiento que había tenido su hija.

—Los siguientes son Hiiragizawa Eriol, hijo de nuestro director y embajador Reed Clow Hiiragizawa, Eriol acompaña a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, hija del magistrado de estado Fujitaka Kinomoto, ella planea veranear por todo Japón y luego asistir a la universidad de Tokio hasta antes de ser comprometida con su compañero. La fundación a la que ellos están representando es:

Eriol dejo espacio para que Sakura se aproximara al micrófono mientras tanto como el director, Fujitaka, Sonomi y su madre Nadeshiko escuchaban atentos. Eriol sonrió a su padre y luego miró a Sakura con gesto amoroso o al menos lo fingió muy bien.

—A la fundación: acostarme con los herederos de todo Japón antes de poder ir a la universidad.

Silencio y luego una que otra risa nerviosa. Sakura miraba fijamente a su padre quien rojo de ira no sabia que decir y tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, Nadeshiko movía los labios pero no podía decir nada, el director miraba a Eriol quien, escondió su sonrisa y fingió estar serio; nunca había visto a Sakura tan enojada para soltar así, Yukito estuvo a punto de aplaudir pero Tomoyo se lo impidió, igual compartió mirada con Yamasaki quien se agachó para reír, Rika y Chiharu se cubrieron los labios y Shaoran rió mirando para otro lado, era mejor la discreción antes de ser descubierto como profesor.

— ¿Me puedes decir porqué hiciste eso?— preguntó Eriol con cierto deje de enojo, enfado y humillación pero sin parecer decepcionado lo cual representaba un sentimiento un tanto extraño, el problema era que Sakura no parecía ceder a los encantos de su novio ahora.

Sakura siguió caminando hasta las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

— ¡Sakura, dime de una vez!— inquirió el muchacho zarandeando un poco a su novia, obligándola a verlo, saber o al menos interpretar sus verdes ojos pero no le decían nada o tal vez porque no sabia interpretar, tal vez porque nunca se había preocupado de conocerla lo suficiente.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Sakura casi carraspeando por algunas maldiciones que se negaban a salir de su garganta.

—Porque me dejaste en vergüenza — manifestó moviendo las manos casi en señal de suplica.

Sí, parecía avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo sentía que se merecía aquella cruel humillación por parte de su novia, tal vez de manera inconsciente porque él la estaba engañando con su mejor amiga; todo ahora parecía tener un patrón.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, él había dicho "me dejaste en vergüenza" no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía hacerlo porque después de todo ella era la engañada, la humillada, la avergonzada y la tonta por su novio y mejor amiga y aun así se tenia que disculpar por avergonzarlo.

—Pues porque así es uno — gritó zafándose del agarre de Eriol —, hasta que no le llegan a lo suyo, no siente.

Dijo finalmente con toda la ira y calma que podía, lo empujó ocupando sus delgadas y aparentemente débiles manos. Se dio la vuelta errando el camino de vuelta a los dormitorios, todos estarían viendo el comienzo del baile, los guardias más que vigilar la entrada se ocupaban de admirar los autos carísimos que habían alrededor, nadie se fijaría si ella salía, después de todo por su vestimenta ni mirada seria.

Quería correr, salir, escapar de ahí, no saber nada de ellos y que ellos no supieran nada de ella, olvidarse de donde provenía, olvidar los dichos de ser la hija de la amante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Eriol — susurró Tomoyo en el momento en que él había decidido seguir a Sakura, sabia de ante mano que si ella lo hubiera hecho Eriol no la hubiera seguido. Pero las cosas eran como eran y debía acostumbrarse.

—Ve por él — dijo Shaoran metiendo sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón.

Tomoyo se giró lo suficiente apenas para ver los ojos de la persona que parecía entender sus sentimientos a la perfección.

—Yo no… — trató de negar aquella acusación pero sabía que no podía ocultarlo por mucho más —… Sakura es… mi mejor amiga… y Eriol es su…

Se contuvo, iba a llorar y debía impedirlo.

—Entonces ve por él y hagan el baile, así evitaras que todos se pregunte por ellos dos. Además tu obra benéfica ha sido anunciada y dudo mucho que la de Sakura exista o muchos empresarios ya hubieran empezado una subasta.

Tomoyo rió casi ahogando el llanto, suspiró profundo y luego asintió casi rendida ante su profesor que más que eso le hablaba como un amigo.

— ¿Y Sakura?— se preguntó preocupada.

—Yo me ocupare de ella — dijo quitándose la corbata para entregársela a Tomoyo —. Eriol necesita estar del mismo color que tu o no funcionaran —, Tomoyo volvió a asentir —. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

En ese momento ambos parecían un tanto unidos, y es que inconscientemente ambos buscaban el mismo objetivo: terminar la relación de Sakura y Eriol, sólo que uno con más intensidad que otro.

Y entonces lo vieron, ahí parado sin nada que hacer, contrariado e incluso culpable.

— ¡Eriol!— gritó Tomoyo para captar la atención de él.

— ¡Hey!— dio Shaoran un aplauso para hacer despertar a su primo de aquel trance.

—Eriol, ¿Dónde esta Sakura?— preguntó Tomoyo conteniendo la respiración, habían visto a Fujitaka discutir con Nadeshiko en uno de los pasillos por lo que los tres caminaron hasta casi la salida del lugar quedándose en el enorme patio principal del colegio.

—Se fue — consiguió decir Eriol mirando la entrada del instituto —, no me dejo ir con ella.

— ¿Se fue?— inquirió Shaoran acercándose lo suficiente a su primo para no gritarlo y dejar su pregunta únicamente en susurro —, ¿te fijaste por dónde?

Eriol asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Al parque pingüino…

Dicho esto Shaoran empujó levemente a Eriol para correr en dirección al dichoso parque, dobló a la izquierda y siguió corriendo.

No sabía el motivo y le daba miedo averiguarlo ya que no era algo que él hiciera muy seguido por algo o por alguien, no necesitaba una respuesta a una pregunta que él aun no se formulaba, únicamente lo sabia y ya, porque era lo correcto, no importaba si se mal interpretaba, simplemente no importaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**[Timbaland & OneRepublic - Apologize]

Comenzó a llover, hacia frio y ella sólo estaba ahí sentada en un columpio con la mirada gacha tratando de recordar cómo su padre había actuado todos estos años.

Cerró los ojos para reprimir el llanto, suspiró profundo y entonces algo la calentó, un manto o algo parecido.

_Im holding on your rope,__  
__got me ten feet off the ground__  
__im hearin what you say but i just cant make a sound_

—No te quedes aquí — susurró Shaoran ayudando a Sakura a levantase, paso un brazo por los hombros de ella frotándolos delicadamente para hacerla entrar en calor.

_you tell me that you need me__  
__then you go and cut me down, but wait__  
__you tell me that youre sorry__  
__didnt think id turn around, and say..._

Levantó la mirada y vio que él no tenia aquel saco, su camisa blanca trasparentaba su piel pero parecía a él no importarle.

—Entremos aquí — susurró Shaoran mirando al interior del enorme pingüino; ambos debían entrar a gatas y no se podrían permitir quedarse de pie, pero no importaba.

_Its too late to apologize, its too late__  
__i said its too late to apologize, its too late_

Sakura quedó sentada casi en posición fetal pero de inmediato cambio la posición a una de rodillas y Shaoran optó por la primera posición de Sakura. Las gotas de lluvia caían de sus cabellos, de sus labios y pestañas resbalando por sus mejillas y nariz.

_id take another chance, take a fall__  
__take a shot for you__  
__and i need you like a heart needs a beat__  
__but its nothin new__  
__i loved you with a fire red__  
__now its turning blue, and you say...__  
__"sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you__  
__but im afraid..._

—Gracias profesor…

Murmuró Sakura abrazándose a casusa del frio permitiéndose aspirar el exquisito aroma del perfume que emanaba el saco de Shaoran.

—No fue nada— consiguió decir Shaoran al escuchar la palabra "profesor".

_Its too late to apologize, its too late__  
__i said its too late to apologize, its too late_

No se miraron, no dijeron nada, no tenían por qué hacerlo porque no alcanzarían las palabras, era ya bastante extraño lidiar con la situación en la que se encontraban así que Shaoran se dedicó a hacer figuras con la arena que había bajo él, Sakura miraba afuera y luego a Shaoran pero al sentir que él trataba de regresarle la mirada ella la desviaba con facilidad.

—No vuelvas a irte así…

_its too late to apologize, its too late__  
__i said its too late to apologize, its too late__  
__its too late to apologize, yeah__  
__i said its too late to apologize, yeah__  
__im holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

Y entonces su respiración se detuvo.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, no se creía que él hubiera hablado que él hubiera siquiera comentado algo así porque le daba la impresión de que él estaba más preocupado por ella que su novio.

—No quería preocupar a nadie — dijo Sakura de inmediato sintiendo el rostro caliente por la vergüenza, por el nerviosismo, por la sensación extraña en su pecho como si su corazón fuera a salírsele de un momento a otro, la sensación de que su estomago se llenaba rápidamente por eso que muchos llaman: mariposas.

—No preocupaste a nadie — dijo Shaoran con voz cortada, indiferente y algo seco —, me preocupaste a mí.

Y entonces Sakura sintió que su corazón y respiración se detuvieron.

* * *

A ClockWork: Hola otra vez! Me había desaparecido mucho T.T buuu lo sé y tal vez no me pueda dar a explicar pero les diré que ahora paso por la gran aventura de vivir sola lo cual implica muchas cosas sin mencionar también la escuela, tareas, practicas el novio y demás.

Pero ya! ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Es muy corto a comparación de los demás y los que siguen pero hey! Era cuestión de tiempo acercarlos a ellos dos y la verdad es que estoy muy contenta con este capitulo pero después de todo los grandes jurados son ustedes. Espero les haya gustado y las veo espero, y sea, muy pronto!

Las quiere una loca y cuerda al mismo tiempo: A ClockWork.


	6. 13 Cuentos de amor y una venganza

_Lo que me pasa cuando te miro_

**AmOr EtErnO.**

**Capítulo 6.- 13 cuentos de amor y una venganza**

"**En cuanto la gente se enamora, se vuelve peligrosa": Shaoran**_**.**_

— ¡Disculpen las molestias!

Gritó a coro Clow al darse cuenta de que varios _paparazzis_ comenzaban a fotografiar a Fujitaka y a su amante, era lógico por lo que Sakura acababa de hacer.

Había huido después de dejar a su padre en vergüenza, había huido después de dejar a Eriol, el hijo del director en vergüenza, había huido con su profesor de arte teniendo novio, había huido cuando sabia que todo eso quedaría escrito en los periódicos por mucho tiempo.

Letras que se imprimen miles de veces en periódicos, revistas, postearan sobre ella en internet, en su biografía pondrán su rebeldía. Su nombre había sido ahora tachado por la sociedad.

—Para compensar un poco la descortesía de la que han sido victimas— dijo mirando a varios de sus compañeros y amigos de política mientras miraba como algunos de los padres de familia daban el pésame, por así decirlo, a Fujitaka por la vergüenza que había pasado.

No todo es lo que parece, siendo el magistrado tiene mucho poder en lo que se refiere a los impuestos del país, una mala palabra y todos perderían sus trabajos, aumentos o sus casas costarían ahora el doble.

—Me gustaría mucho presentarles a la estrella de la noche— dijo mirando a la banda que se encontraba en medio del salón, todas las mesas rodeaban para tener la mejor vista al mejor numero de la noche —, ella es una alumna de ultimo año a quien yo aprecio bastante— dijo mirando a Daidouji, un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos azules como los de su hija —. Démosle la bienvenida y recibamos con un caluroso aplauso a la mejor voz del Seijo: Tomoyo Daidouji.

Las luces se apagaron en cuanto el sonido de la guitarra comenzó a sacar aquellas notas suaves.

Tomoyo salió a escena. No se sentía bien. Había estado practicando con Sakura para que ella tocara la guitarra y cantara los coros a su lado, ahora estaba Eriol a su lado haciendo aquello.

Para Tomoyo todo estaba perfecto pero no dejaba de hacerla sentir mal. La canción fuertemente la dedicó a Eriol a gritos.

I remember tears streaming down your face,

When I said I'll never let you go.

When all those shadows almost killed your light,

I remember you said don't leave me here alone,

But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.

Sakura extendió su mano recibiendo la ayuda de Shaoran. Sintiendo por un momento que no todas las personas se ayudan por tener algo a cambio, por la mejor reputación, por la mayor popularidad, él sólo estaba ahí para ella o al menos así lo sintió.

Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down.

You'll be all right,

No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

—No te preocupes— dijo Shaoran —, te cuidare, no te pasara nada.

Sakura sonrió.

Había escuchado muchas veces a su madre decir que el amor es cuando sientes las mariposas en el estomago.

A Tomoyo diciendo: el amor se vive una vez, tendrás muchas parejas a tu lado, te puedes enamorar en su segundo con la mirada y sabes que pertenecerás y serias pertenecida por siempre.

A Rika en su ensoñación sabiendo que: sólo lo vez y sabes que es él.

Don't you dare look out your window?

Darling' everything's on fire.

The war outside our door keeps raging on,

Hold on to this lullaby.

Even when the music's gone, gone…

Tomoyo cantaba como los ángeles imaginando a Sakura a su lado con los coros pero estaba segura de una cosa, Sakura a veces le estorbaba, Sakura siempre era el centro de atención, Sakura siempre se salía con la suya, a Sakura todo el mundo la quería cuando hacia sus gestos de niña tonta y ella siempre la soportaba como todos.

Por una vez en su vida quería ser ella, ganar y tener al chico. Ganar y que sus amigos no le dieran la espalda, ganar, mirarse al espejo y ver que no era una fracasada.

Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down.

You'll be all right,

No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound…

Shaoran sonrió nervioso, no sabía que decirle.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa?

Ella dudó.

—Esta cerca y estas muy mojada— se sinceró al ver que ella había puesto cara de no tener mucha confianza, tal vez era mejor ir lento.

Era mayor, era un profesor, una figura de autoridad… pero eso no significaba que él dejara de sentir.

—Me gusta mucho mojarme en la lluvia— dijo subiéndose a un tronco esperando a que él alzara las manos para recibirla como un padre a un bebé para evitar que cayera o se lastimara —, es un tanto bizarro para mi y no me enfermo.

Shaoran sonrió.

—Estás muy bonita— dijo sin titubear.

Entonces lo supo; así se sentía eso de entender el amor.

Just close your eyes,

You'll be all right.

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound…

Termina de cantar Tomoyo cual coro de los ángeles, dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta, apenas moviendo los labios para decir algo. No es correcto que una mujer baile, cante o actué ya que despierta pasiones y no es bien visto en Tomoeda en cuanto a las hijas y los hijos de los políticos, cada uno debe de mantener la compostura e incluso ser un ejemplo a seguir… pero nadie dijo nada acerca de los hijos ilegítimos.

Los bastardos son aparte, muy, muy aparte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Visto por ahí:

_Chiharu discute con Yamasaki por celular mientras él bebe un Starbucks, Eriol fumando cerca de la estación del metro mientras se abriga cómodamente la bufanda, Rika comprándose un buen par de zapatos para antes de las tres de la tarde mientras espera a su "profesor de literatura" y una chica de ojos azules conocida, cabello negro, alta y de intrigante belleza baja del taxi en aquel famoso restaurante en donde normalmente los adolescentes de buena familia van a desayunar un poco de aquellas porquerías que normalmente no se les permite más que una vez por semana._

Todos ellos de edad aproximada: diecisiete años.

Es ella quien últimamente esta adquiriendo el mal habito de morderse las uñas, tomar café extremadamente cargado y muy caliente, algo anda mal aparentemente en Tomoyo pero solo ella lo sabe; el resto la miran con cautela: es ella la que se gana la estimación de los profesores, el corazón de los hermanos y los novios propios, ella que se pone el vestido que a ninguna le entra, que se toma el ultimo yogurt light de la cafetería, ella quien parece una mustia pero en realidad no lo es.

Ella quien jode la vida bien jodida. Pero no hay que preocuparnos del todo ya que "todos" la estaremos vigilando cerca.

—_Me pase toda la mañana viendo nickelodeon en la televisión de la cocina_— dijo Sakura quien envuelta en una bata de seda color rosa miró nuevamente al televisor sin verlo realmente —, _no quise desayunar con ellos así que fingí simpatía por la nueva sirvienta. _

Rascándose la cutícula de sus dedos suspiró hondamente.

—Entonces tuviste una mala mañana — dijo Yukito al otro lado de la bocina.

Normalmente él tendía a despertarse tan temprano en sábado para poder estar listo para las tiendas departamentales sin tenerse que pelear con nadie porque tomaron su cartera favorita, sus tenis de diseñador o las camisas más costosas de Bendel´s.

—_No tanto_ — dijo Sakura dando un pequeño sorbo a su vaso de whisky, ya iba por la segunda copa —, _realmente me divertí mucho viendo como Nadeshiko trataba de hacer pan francés; creo que ha olvidado completamente como hacerlas._

—Parece que el whisky aun no hizo suficiente efecto como para tranquilizarte, quizá debas recurrir un poco a la buena marihuana.

Por suerte, Sakura y sus amigos pertenecían al tipo de familias que consideran que beber es tan común como sonarse la nariz y de igual manera con las drogas y el sexo, siempre y cuando se guarde el orden de no hacer escenas en público como vomitar, orinarse o hacer el acto de besarse con el mismo sexo en público.

— ¡Ho por dios, acabo de ver a Tomoyo entrar al MET!— se escandalizó Yukito al instante en que vio entras a la hermosa chica de ojos azules abrazar con más fuerza su abrigo gris mientras tomaba un trago de su café.

—_Es sábado_ — dijo Sakura rascándose la sien _—, los sábados acude con Rika para comprar las zapatillas que diseña la marca de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles; creo que hoy van hacer una pequeña subasta por diseños únicos._

—Al carajo con las zapatillas— dijo Yukito sin quitar la vista del lugar en donde su supuesta amiga había entrado —, Rika me dijo esta mañana que no me acompañaría a la tienda Jimmy Choo, supongo que tendrá sesión de acostón con el profesor Terada.

— _¿Y eso a que viene?_

—A que esta mujer se vera con alguien, te veré en tu casa a las cinco— anunció rápidamente antes de colgar —, ¿noche de sex and the city? Si es que tu padre no te castigo por lo de ayer, supongo que no vio nada lindo que tu novio estuviera al lado de Tomoyo.

Sakura calló.

—_Seguro_ — dijo Sakura entre suspiro y suspiro, a veces tantas intrigas, chantajes, burlas y demás la hacían cansarse a más no poder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El Met en realidad no es un buen lugar, a veces se decía que la plebe entraba pero eso no quitaba que hicieran las mejores papas fritas y las hamburguesas más grandes y deliciosas del Tomoeda.

—_Dime la verdad, no puedes ser tan cobarde_— dijo ella.

Él rodó los ojos.

— _¿Qué quieres que te diga?—_ inquirió —, _mi padre ha hecho tratos con su papá no puedo terminar la relación así nada más. _

—_Yo te quiero. _

—_Y lo sé, pero me he dado cuenta que a él le gusta ella y tampoco puedo permitirme ser el cornudo del colegio. _

— _¡Al diablo con eso!—_ gritó ella escandalizada _—, ella sí lo es y por ambos no sólo por mi._

El clima caluroso aun no llegaba, lo nublado del cielo estaba en su punto, el viento frio que congelaba tu rostro y entonces en el… lugar ese, donde varios chicos de escuela de gobierno y una que otra pareja fingiendo que es la mejor cita que han tenido, ahí estaba Tomoyo sentada, de espaldas siendo besada por un chico que pasaba su brazo por los hombros, blanco ya que la camisa de manga corta y negra hacían que su lactosa piel reluciera más, piel de chico europeo, los lentes golpeando con la nariz de Tomoyo, cabello tan negro y tan bien peinado que hasta con los ojos cerrados y en el estado en que se encontraba parecía que él sabia que todas lo estaban mirando, es decir, ni un gay podría pasarlo por alto o… hasta un mismo heterosexual.

Las parejas riendo, los grupos de amigos hablando hasta el tope de sus voces, los meceros de aquí para allá con charolas de pedidos, los olores de las sodas dietéticas, el ¡_crash, crash_! De los dientes al masticar, las aves que se posaban en los arbustos de la entrada, los autobuses que pasaban y se veían por el enorme ventanal…

—Imposible— dijo Yukito tomando las bolsas de sus compras en el antebrazo.

Se acercó apenas lo suficiente como para hacer que Eriol al separarse de Tomoyo viera a los ojos a su amigo.

Realmente a Eriol no le había costado nada hacerse amigo de todos ellos, claro siendo el director y teniendo de amiga a Tomoyo Daidouji pero, Tomoyo tenia una relación bastante diferente con todos ellos ya que en realidad todos la aceptaban, tomaban en cuenta y platicaban con ella por respeto y devoción a Sakura Kinomoto.

El beso parecía muy romántico a los ojos de Yukito pero eso no quitaba a que lo que estaban haciendo ellos dos era inmoral, incorrecto… no tenia perdón de nadie.

—_No-puedo-creerlo_— dijo por fin Yukito no pudiéndose esperar a que ambos terminaran su apasionado beso.

Al instante Tomoyo y Eriol se separaron, la voz de Yukito se parecía mucho a la de su padre, a veces tan autoritaria que daba miedo; no importaba realmente el hecho de que los hubieran descubierto pero el hecho era que quien los había descubierto había sido Tsukishiro.

Esta vez todo tu teatrito de la buena amiga se ha venido abajo, querida Tomoyo; esperemos que esa bolsa de Hello Kitty te sirva como paracaídas porque ya estas yendo en picada.

—Yukito… — dijo Tomoyo en un suspiro.

Yukito sonrió.

—Todos esperaban a que tu engañaras a Sakura — comenzó a decir Yukito ignorando completamente la lagrima escurrida en las mejillas rosadas de Tomoyo —, te lo juro — continuó hablándole a Eriol quien no había hecho ni una seña de estar vivo, como uno de esos muñecos de porcelana —; pudiste acostarte con Rika, incluso con Chiharu. Y sabes qué, no nos hubiera importado porque sabemos que ellas son más carnales que otra cosa pero… con esto, con ella quien se decía ser la mejor amiga de Sakura— volvió a sonreír burlonamente mientras pasaba una mano por su platinado cabello —: no te puedes dar el lujo de explicarle a Sakura las cosas, no mereces si quiera que ella te hable pero te daré la oportunidad si vas ahora mismo para explicarle— suspiró —. En cuanto a ti— dijo cruzándose de brazos para mirar por fin a Tomoyo —, ni siquiera te molestes en hablarle a ella.

— ¡Es mi mejor amiga!— gritó Tomoyo al instante tratándose de levantar del asiento torpemente, las zapatillas habían perdido el control por completo.

Tomó la mano de Yukito en señal de clemencia pero este al instante apartó sus manos como si el simple tacto le diera asco.

—Yo siempre supe que eras una puta— dijo Yukito mirándola por primera vez con lastima —, pero no una mentirosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_SAKURA, AKBO D VER A T C/ E, NO PINTA BIEN. ESTABAN BSANDOSE._

La fotografía no mentía, ahí estaban Tomoyo y Eriol en el Met tomados de la mano besándose. La enorme ventana los estaba delatando, fueron demasiado tontos como para impedir que aquella fotografía saliera.

—Que estúpida fui— se dijo a sí misma arrojando el celular al piso de madera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Volvió a mirar a Eriol, arqueó su ceja derecha y suspiró.

—A ti te veo en la tarde.

Se dio la media vuelta decidido a salir de aquel maldito y apestoso lugar; en realidad no se creía lo que acababa de hacer, todo le daba vueltas incluso su estomago estaba que se movía del puro coraje; Tomoyo había sido su invento, su creación prácticamente, desde que tenían cinco años se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a hacer de Tomoyo la mujer mas envidiable de todo Tomoeda, Sakura le había ayudado con la creación hasta que ambas fueron creciendo la atención se centro en Sakura pero ¡carajo, él había diseñado a aquella muñeca ahora plástica! Es que el mundo sólo puede ofrecer mierda para aquellos que van más allá del arte.

Él quería, adoraba a Tomoyo como lo hacia con Sakura, fueron las primeras en saber su sexualidad, fueron las primeras en ayudarlos en su primera cita, en ayudarle con su novio, incluso cuando fue su primera vez: las dos estuvieron y él amaba esa comprensión pero… esto iba más allá de la traición, esto era lo que los tres habían jurado que nunca perdonarían: la mentira.

— ¡Yukito, Yukito por favor espera!

Gritó Tomoyo quien también había salido corriendo del MET.

— ¡Yukito!— gritó como ultimo tomando el antebrazo del chico para detenerlo y hacerlo girar para mirarla.

Yukito ni siquiera se burlo, se enojo o hizo algún gesto sólo se quedo ahí parado esperando otra vez sus justificaciones.

— ¿Cómo te has enterado?— preguntó relamiendo sus labios y luego miró a todos lados menos a su amigo.

—Rika me lo dijo, Chiharu también lo sospechaba y ¡Dios yo no quería creerlo!— dijo Yukito mordiendo su labio inferior —, te vi entrar mientras hablaba con Sakura por teléfono, te seguí nadie me dijo que estarías ahí.

—Yo… yo no sé que decir — dijo Tomoyo por fin soltando a su amigo y mirando al suelo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desesperación.

—No te molestes en decir nada— dijo Yukito esperando al menos que un jodido taxi lo sacara de aquel lugar, incluso a él le dolía —, de todas maneras yo no me lo creería.

—Yukito por favor, esto fue algo que yo no…

—Te dije que no dijeras nada— silenció otra vez —, como te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir: siempre supe que eras una puta pero nadie ni yo te habría tomado por una mentirosa.

—Dime por favor como puedo arreglar esto.

—No puedes, sólo aléjate de mí, de Sakura, de Eriol y de todos nosotros. Ahora estas acabada, toda la reputación que te habías conseguido, todos los hombres que querían estar a tu lado… las amigas que te podrían esperar para tu universidad; todo lo has tirado a la mierda, ya no tienes nada.

—Yukito por favor…— suplicó Tomoyo.

—No seré como tú— dijo Yukito tocando los hombros de quien alguna vez llamó amiga —, no le diré nada, haciendo lo correcto podrías hacerlo tú, pero ya no sé quien eres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado el fin de semana, todo el colegio esta al acecho, los celulares suenan cual campana para recreo, los murmullos están a flor de piel, los papelitos volando de aquí para allá mencionando o preguntando si es o no es verdad… pero la verdad nunca se sabe, todos tienen una verdad diferente en su mundo de cerebros, lo cual quiere decir que tiene muchas caras.

—_Imposible. _

—_No puedo creerlo han sido sólo dos días. _

—_Ella nunca había mencionado nada con nadie. _

—_Para ser una blanca nieves ya no es tan blanca. _

—_Por supuesto que iba a pasar eso, estaban todos esperándolo. _

—_Ya viste como oculta su estomago con las manos, sólo las embarazadas hacen eso para ocultarlo. _

—_Seguramente por eso estaban juntos para que ella lo hiciera responsable. _

Ho si, todos esos murmuros se referían a un embarazo, Yukito aun no se había armado de valor para la gran verdad a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme, primito?— preguntó Shaoran caminando hacia la entrada del colegio, tenia un Starbucks caliente en su mano derecha y con la izquierda sostenía el celular mirando el mensaje que le había sido enviado escasos dos segundos.

—Si es lo del nuevo chisme de Tomoyo no quiero escuchar— dijo Eriol quien se había vuelto un manojo de nervios desde su inesperada sorpresa de Yukito en el MET.

—Dice que esta embarazada— continuó hablando Shaoran ahora guardando el celular en el bolso de su pantalón —, no puedo creer que no conozcas el condón o el famoso "venirte afuera", son comunes y sirven bastante.

—No esta embarazada— se defendió Eriol al instante cuidando que nadie lo escuchara —, y tú cómo es que estas enterado, hasta donde sé no tienes fuentes dentro del colegio.

—Tu compañera Chiharu me ha activado a la cuenta del colegio, cada vez que envían alguna invitación o en este caso chisme nuevo, me veo en la penosa necesidad de enterarme y como normalmente los chismes tiene que ver con Tomoyo quiere decir que secretamente estas inmiscuido y para burlarme de ti, después de lo de la fiesta de caridad y tu inesperada ayuda, me es bastante satisfactorio ver tu cara de nervios.

—Yukito me ha descubierto el fin de semana— dijo por fin sintiendo que al menos un rayo de esperanza estaba por iluminarlo para que su profesor y primo pudiera ayudarlo.

En cambio Shaoran sentía aquel pequeño y simple cosquilleo en el estomago, esas famosas mariposas que revoloteaban dentro de él.

—Era cuestión de tiempo, bueno primo tengo reunión de maestros, te veo en clase.

_Si es que tus novias aun no te han matado. _

Pensó drásticamente Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, paseándose por ahí: nuestra Sakura Kinomoto, tal parece que a la chica de ojos verdes no le importan tanto los chismes por mensaje celular y es que, no hay nada como un chisme cuando se sabe de la propia boca del agraviado.

Lamentablemente una foto dice más que mil palabras y mil promesas de una linda infancia.

—Buenos días Sakura— saludó amablemente Shaoran.

Sakura al instante sintió como su respiración se comenzó a cortar rápidamente, su aliento se hizo más rápido y casi sin control.

De un momento a otro en un solo segundo se le vinieron a la mente todos los recuerdos al lado de Tomoyo, las salidas al cine, la primera en un centro nocturno a los quince años, las platicas nocturnas por teléfono, las pijamadas y por supuesto la promesa de ser amigas por siempre… todo eso, casi cientos de años de amistad ahora se fueron a la mierda.

El frio recorre su cuerpo, su cabeza al contrario parece caliente, sus piernas no responden, ni siquiera puede pronunciar palabra al sentir la tensión de sus músculos.

— ¡Era mi amiga!— gritó Sakura.

Los brazos de Shaoran recibieron a una inocente chica de diecisiete años, Sakura lloraba como nunca, estaba triste, enojada, decepcionada, engañada. Nunca había experimentado aquella sensación por alguien como Tomoyo ni siquiera por parte de Eriol.

Por un momento se sintió culpable: _yo siempre los dejaba solos_, pensó; _es mi culpa, yo uní aquel engaño, yo misma me puse la soga al cuello si ellos ahora están así es porque yo lo permití. _

—Llora— aconsejó Shaoran abrazando a su alumna tocando acariciando su cabello castaño —, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar.

Dijo suspirando recibiendo las cálidas lágrimas de ella.

Se desespero. Nunca en su vida había sentido aquella tristeza, aquella necesidad de proteger a una persona que no conocía y sabia que sentía lastima por la mayoría de sus alumnos incluso llegó a sentir un poco de lastima por ella pero ahora, de todos ellos parecía que Sakura era diferente; ella no había decidido tener a los padres que tiene y tampoco escogió el colegio, lo demás vino solo, pero ella era la menos culpable aquí.

Era tierna e incluso más humana que todos, había ayudado a una de sus compañeras que sufrían de acoso por todos, de todos era la más tranquila, no sabia mucho de matemáticas y las materias se le dificultaban pero… era un ser humano que estaba sufriendo.

¡Que importaba que se tratara de una tontería como muchos dirían!

Le duele a ella y eso es suficiente como para llorar y esperar por lo menos una caricia, un abrazo, un beso de que no esta sola.

Se iba a arrepentir, nunca pensó en hacerlo; le gustaba claro está pero eso… no lo iba hacer nunca, pretendía dejar así las cosas pues total muchas quieren estar con él incluso sus compañeras de trabajo y de la universidad, por mujeres él no sufriría.

Ahora sufre por la única que no puede tener.

_Ella no me quiere, ella no me necesita; me aprovechare de su dolor y esto me perjudicara a mí. La lastimare más de lo que ya esta lastimada. _

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas rosadas, sus verdes ojos poco a poco iban perdiendo aquel brillo que la caracterizaba. Lentamente sus ojos se iban opacando, hinchando hasta ponerse rojos.

La humillación ya estaba hecha, ahora todos hablaban.

—No me importa— dijo abrazándose al cuello de su profesor —, ¡no me importa que hablen!

Shaoran pasó su mano derecha a su espalda subiéndola y bajándola lentamente en señal de consuelo.

—No están hablando— mintió sin dejar de abrazarla.

— ¡Era mi amiga!— gritó desesperada —, ¡cómo pudo hacerme eso!

Gritó empujando a Shaoran sin importarle nada, señaló en dirección a la puerta como si estuviera Tomoyo o Eriol ahí parados.

— ¡Me vieron la cara de estúpida!

Dijo llorando aun más fuerte cubriendo su rostro al instante para dejar salir el llanto con más profundidad.

—No llores… —dijo Shaoran separando las manos de Sakura del rostro, tomó su mentón delicadamente haciendo que ella lo mirase… —, no demuestres tu sufrimiento porque no lo valen.

—Tenias razón— dijo Sakura aun permitiendo que Shaoran la tomara con sus manos —, desde el principio me dijiste que no era buena idea confiar en ella…

Shaoran abrió un poco los labios, abrió los ojos lentamente… iba hacerlo.

Lo iba a hacer. Tenía qué.

Le quemaba por dentro.

Su corazón parecía querer salir de tantas y rápidas palpitaciones.

¡Que importa si te corren ahora mismo!

SÓLO HAZLO

—No pienses en eso… — dijo acercándose lo suficiente como para que sus labios y los de ella quedaran a menos de un centímetro de distancia.

El aliento mentolado de Shaoran se cruzo con el aliento sabor a vainilla de Sakura, los ojos de él apenas comenzaban a cerrarse menos los de Sakura.

—_«Y a veces no estoy seguro de que algunos incidentes que recuerdo con claridad ocurrieran de verdad. Un recuerdo que parece sólido como una piedra, acto seguido me resulta tan vaporoso como una neblina. Ése es uno de los principales problemas de estar loco: nunca estás seguro de las cosas.»_

Dijo como ultimo sellando sus labios con los de Sakura. La sangre comenzó a hervirle… no pasa nada, es normal, pensó… entonces Sakura comenzó a responderle con las mismas ganas ya completamente consciente de lo que él acababa de hacer, se colgó del cuello de él para intensificarlo pero de inmediato Shaoran tomó control de aquel beso.

Como sus labios estaban abiertos y en contacto apasionado Shaoran pudo notar cada uno de los suspiros que Sakura dejaba escapar, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, al diablo si los atrapaban porque ya estaba hecho. Shaoran comenzó a suspirar a la par de ella saboreándose el dulce néctar de sus labios.

Entonces la cordura llegó al cerebro de Sakura, la incomodidad la volvió presa del dolor que comenzaba a volverse un simple algodón, su cuerpo relajado otra vez se ponía duro, tenso como una misma roca.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!

Gritó Sakura empujando a Shaoran por el pecho para salir corriendo a tal velocidad que Shaoran apenas pudo decir_: auch!_

Ho los sentimientos de culpa adorable profesor… no los dejes guardados en aquel alhajero de los sentimientos.

_Come out come out wherever you are_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Cual es la diferencia entre el chisme y el escandalo?

Ho cuanto alegra la pregunta. Cualquiera puede cometer una indiscreción mínima y generar un día digno con llamadas telefónicas, pero para que un chisme de a luz un verdadero escandalo se requiere de la persona indicada en el lugar indicado.

Buena suerte Profesor Li, se acaba de salvar del chisme para solo tener un pequeño escandalo entre ustedes. Las personas correctas están aquí.

Tomoyo Daidouji; hermosa chica hija ilegitima del diplomático en relaciones internacionales.

Todos te teníamos en un pedestal, ahora agréguenle una multitud deseosa de verla caer y dale los medios para derribarla.

—Dime la verdad— pidió Yukito a Eriol.

Ambos estaban en el techo de la escuela, mirando a la iglesia que tenían en la cual a veces acudían.

Eriol agachó la mirada, desde la mañana había estado ocultándose de todos y de Sakura principalmente.

—Le dije a Tomoyo que no iba a dejar a Sakura… que no haría lo mismo que mi padre.

— ¿Es ella quien te insiste en estar a tu lado?

—No— dijo sincero mirando por primera vez los ojos dorados de su amigo.

Suspiró.

—Yo quiero a Sakura— dijo mirando otra vez a la iglesia —, pero también a Tomoyo — dijo mostrando el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

— ¿Esta embarazada?

—No, siempre usamos condón— dijo suspirando y estirándose al mismo tiempo —, te lo dije una vez: yo controlo mis asuntos.

—Te creo — dijo Yukito acercándose un poco más a su amigo.

—Sakura ¿lo sabe?

—No— dijo Yukito tranquilizando a su amigo —, eres mi amigo— dijo sincero —, pero ella siempre esta primero y yo no voy a hacer nada para lastimarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Mándalo a la dirección de la escuela— dijo.

— ¿Estas segura? Esto podría arruinar su reputación.

—Su reputación ya esta arruinada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Chicos del Seijo: T no esta embarazada, aparentemente algo le hizo mal en el desayuno, lo que si es verdad es que T la misma chica que todos admiramos debido a su pureza se ha acostado con el novio de su mejor amiga Sakura. Ya no es tan santa._

Ring, Ring, Ring…

El colegio se detiene. Los celulares comienzan a sonar. Los alumnos no pueden creer lo que están leyendo. Esto es una broma de mal gusto.

— _¿Puedes creer esto?_

—_Imposible._

—_Debe ser, siempre esta con él. _

—_Y yo que la creía una buena amiga ahora me da asco. _

—_Ese tipo de mujeres deberían de estar como Gravure Idol o algo peor. _

—_Eriol es buen chico, seguramente se dejo seducir por el alcohol o por la marihuana mal proporcionada. _

Ahí estaba Tomoyo, bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios para dirigirse al comedor principal para el desayuno, seguramente ya todos estaba ahí para recibirla en el desayuno junto a Sakura y Eriol. Nadie tiene que enterarse.

—Hipócrita— le dicen mientras atraviesa uno de los pasillos.

Todos hablan, todos murmuran, todos la miran.

¡Lo saben! ¡Todos lo saben!

Rika recibe el mensaje, Chiharu recibe el mensaje, Yamasaki y Yukito reciben el mensaje… Eriol recibe el mensaje, Sakura recibe el mensaje y…

— ¿Han visto a Eriol y Sakura?— pregunta Tomoyo a Rika y Chiharu quienes no pueden siquiera ocultar el mensaje en el celular.

—No— responden rápidamente antes de darse la media vuelta para ignorarla.

—Perra— dice una de ellas antes de marcharse.

Eriol baja corriendo las escaleras empujando a quienes tiene a su paso, entre las prisas logra ver a Yukito al lado de un chico de ojos azules con el que seguramente estaba coqueteando.

— ¡Lo hiciste tu!

—No— negó sonriendo con lastima —, ojala hubiera sido pero no fui yo.

Eriol siguió corriendo ignorando la disculpa y explicación de Yukito corriendo para alcanzar a Sakura pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— ¡Estúpida!— gritó Sakura —, ¡te acostaste con él sabiendo que era mi novio!

Exclamó empujando a Tomoyo con una bofetada en el rostro. El golpe más duro, más fuerte y ardiente que jamás creyó dar nunca en su vida.

Estaba histérica, enojada, triste, colérica. Tenía y debía sacar aquella frustración, decepción y enojo de una u otra forma.

— ¡Yo jamás quise lastimarte!— gritó Tomoyo a la defensiva llorando histéricamente —, ¡jamás quise hacerlo!

— ¡Y lo hiciste, me lastimaste y te odio… te odio… te odio!

—Sakura, por favor suelta a Tomoyo— intervino Eriol tocando el hombro derecho de Sakura, estaban en clases y ella no lo había notado por el enojo.

Inmediatamente Sakura alejó la mano de su novio y ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo.

— ¿Obtuviste lo que querías como lo has hecho con todos?

— ¡Sí!— gritó Tomoyo enojada y humillada. No se arrepentía de nada.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si estaba enamorada? Sí, enamorada.

— ¡Tome lo que tu por tantos años has tenido!— gritó en reproche —, ¡todo, desde que somos niñas! Así que tome lo que Eriol te ofreció tantas veces.

— ¿Entonces te acostaste con mi novio por mi culpa?

Los ojos rojos y llorosos de Sakura estaban irreconocibles al igual que los de Tomoyo. Las dos reinas estaban dispuestas a algo esta vez: una seria la dictadora y otra la verdadera reina.

—No, estaba devastado y tú no estabas para él como yo. Hemos sido amigas por mucho tiempo…

— ¡Eso sólo lo dicen las putas!— gritó Sakura empujándola hasta hacerla caer entre las bancas de sus compañeros —, y tienen todos razón: la perra más perra deja sus pulgas en todas partes, yo no quiero nada de ti.

Dijo como ultimo Sakura dando media vuelta en dirección a su dormitorio. Habían sido demasiados enredos, demasiados sentimientos encontrados… pero sobre todo aquel beso tierno por parte de Shaoran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—**You by The Pretty Reckless—**

_You don't want me, no — Tu no me quieres, no  
You don't need me — Tu no me necesitas_

Ahí estaba Tomoyo. Sentada en su cómoda cama con sabanas en color lavanda, su bóxer de licra color negro pegado a sus glúteos, descalza, el cabello sin recoger… sus ojos azules llorosos… todo estaba perdido, se miró directamente a su estomago esperando que algo que se moviera, tal vez los chismes no estaban del todo en una mentira. La camisa blanca de tirantes apenas dejaba ver cuan delgada estaba.

Miró su álbum de fotos, en cada una de las imagines almacenaba más de un recuerdo feliz. Su celular lleno de fotografías con Sakura y Eriol.

ELIMINAR 456 FOTOGRAFIAS

_Like I want you, oh — Como te quiero, oh  
Like I need you — Como te necesito_

Tomoyo aceptó.

La noche llegó. Caminó por los pasillos esperando no encontrarse con nadie, debía huir aunque fuera una semana entera. Todos creían que la humillada era Tomoyo pero no es así, la humillada en realidad es Sakura porque la engañada fue ella, la lastimada fue ella por su novio y mejor amiga; Tomoyo únicamente traiciono aquella amistad tan grande.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?— preguntó Shaoran de entre la penumbra.

_And I want you in my life — Y yo te quiero en mi vida  
And I need you in my life — Y yo te necesito en mi vida_

No tenia su uniforme de profesor puesto, vestía unos vaqueros bastante cómodos y una camisa negra a medio abotonar. Su reloj en la mano derecha color café era tan grande y varonil que Sakura se sintió un poco nerviosa, viéndose como hombre era aun más guapo.

_You can't see me, no — Tu no puedes verme, no  
Like I see you — Como yo te veo_

El uniforme de Sakura no estaba arrugado pero si se veía un poco desaliñado debido a su pelea de horas atrás. Se había acostado en su cama a llorar como magdalena en las almohadas que ahora consideraban sus mejores amigas, las almohadas calladas, las almohadas sin vidas, las almohadas que le permitían desahogarse hasta que sus lágrimas dejaran de caer de sus ojos verdes.

El instituto estaba casi muerto, no se paseaban los estudiantes a esa hora de la noche, lo único abierto era la biblioteca y hasta eso todos tomaban el otro pasillo para ir directo a los dormitorios y no a los pasillos de las aulas.

_I can't have you, no — No puedo tenerte, no  
Like you have me — Como tu me tienes a mi_

Los guardias de seguridad se paseaban con las lámparas a los alrededores siempre evitando el pasillo que conectaba a los dormitorios tanto de los profesores como de los alumnos, era la regla.

El frio comenzaba a sentirse, los arboles se movían al compas del viento, las aves ya estaban durmiendo como cualquier ser vivo al caer la noche.

_And I want you in my life — Y yo te quiero en mi vida  
And I need you in my life — Y yo te necesito en mi vida_

—No se preocupe— dijo Sakura tratando de regresar a su dormitorio —, sé que fue un error prof…

_Oh, Oh, Ohhh  
Oh, Oh, Ohhh _

—Ni te atrevas a decirme profesor— la detuvo Shaoran con la mano evitando que ella huyera de nuevo y lo dejara para ahí nada que decir, el atrevido había sido él y estaba consciente pero ella también le había respondido por lo cual se había convertido en cosa de dos.

_You can't feel me, no — Tu no puedes sentirme, no  
Like I feel you — Como yo te siento a ti_

Sakura se giró lo suficiente para verlo pero no permitió quedarse ahí, su cuerpo fijaba claramente para la recamara.

—No te portes así— suplicó Shaoran —, por favor sólo escúchame. Lo de esta mañana no fue un error.

_I can't steal you, no — No puedo robarte, no  
Like you stole me — Como tu me robaste a mi_

—Yo estoy con Eriol— dijo Sakura con los ojos vidriosos —, yo no le hare lo mismo que él a mí.

Shaoran abrió los labios y los movió como si tratara de decir algo pero las palabras no salían, se estaba arriesgando demasiado y lo sabia pero…

—Me gustas— dijo firme —, la diferencia de edades no es mucha.

Sakura negó.

_And I want you in my life — Y yo te quiero en mi vida  
And I need you in my life — Y yo te necesito en mi vida_

Entonces lo supo. Dudó. Pensó.

—Estamos en un error— dijo Sakura.

—No me importa— dijo Shaoran evitando todo tipo de razón en su mente —, no me importa.

_Lalalalala, Lalala  
Lalalalala, Lalala _

A ClockWork: Hola hola mundo exterior!

Después de no actualizar por lo que yo creo poco más de medio año me dije a mí misma: Mi misma, creo que no debes dejar lo que tanto te gusta, limpia tus libretas, toma el lapicero, agarra la lap y busca tus documentos.

Ciertamente tengo una buena explicación y es que eso de volverse independiente me ha vuelto la vida un poco difícil, la escuela, trabajo, los deberes de la casa, a veces la vida de los amigos te ayuda bastante. Y después de tener todo eso y subir y bajar creo que he vuelto o por lo menos lo puedo decir. Quisiera que disfrutaran el capitulo como yo lo disfrute y me dejaran sus comentarios, me costó mucho hacer que Yukito descubriera a Tomoyo ya que me debatía si seria Shaoran o la misma Sakura pero creo que causo mucho estrés y chisme que él lo hiciera sin hacer alarde de ello.

Ahora, debo decir que Shaoran también es del mismo mundo que Sakura y sus amigos, conoce todos los chismes, sabe de traiciones y cotillea bastante, me gusto mucho hacerlo de esta forma ya que no muchos lo hacen así por decirlo: su mundo de hipocresía, pero así es la prepa sea de elite o no.

Espero comentarios y me gusto mucho volver! Espero verlos en mis demás fics que seguro seguiré escribiendo.

Por cierto la canción del principio es: Safe and Sound de Taylor Swift, canción del soundtrack de Los juegos del hambre.

Ya quiero que sea 23 de Marzo!

Nos vemos y: Que la suerte este de su lado.


	7. Que me amen, que me odien

_**Amor eterno.**_

**Capítulo 7.- Que me amen, que me odien. **

"No eres nadie a menos que hablen de ti." Yukito

_Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quisiera hablar un poco de todo lo que ha pasado y el motivo por el cual, dados los comentarios y mensajes de por qué no había estado publicando ninguna de mis historias, bueno pues aquí está la respuesta. Me duele con toda el alma decirlo pero tengo un compromiso en esta página, con ustedes y también conmigo misma; la situación es que mi hermano, con el que había estado escribiendo, el que me daba la inspiración pues… ha fallecido, para quienes no lo saben él era mi gemelo, entenderán que el lazo más fuerte que tiene uno con un hermano es irrompible, ahora bien, mi vida está cambiando radicalmente y debo aceptar que él ya no está aquí conmigo. Me ha costado mucho trabajo seguir con la inspiración así que un día… me levante y comencé a escribir pensando en mi hermano, me di cuenta que tenía algunas hojas escritas sin parar, significa que no puedo dejar de hacer lo que me gusta que es escribir. Para comenzar debo aclarar que "Amor eterno" fue el título que él mismo le había puesto a este fic pero he decidido cambiarlo por un poco de estabilidad mental: Indiscreciones fue el título más acorde a la historia. Debo aclarar que es una excelente terapia. Sin más que decir para no aburrir y seguir de lleno con el capítulo me despido esperando sus comentarios y sepan que esto seguirá. A ClockWork. _

—Supón que la perdonas.

Se dijo a sí misma mirándose al espejo mientras contemplaba su cuerpo desnudo y mojado, la ducha, con el horrible calor que se estaba presentando desde la última semana.

Negó para sí misma al instante en que se acarició el cuello tocando accidentalmente aquel dije de Hello Kitty que Eriol le había regalo apenas en su cumpleaños pasado.

Suspiro, aunque había suspirado mucho más por otras cosas.

— "¡Profesor, puede pasarlo por favor!"

Gritaron unos chicos tan fuerte que pudo escucharlos desde su dormitorio. Giró apenas lo suficiente como para permitir que los rayos del sol le pego en los ojos verdes haciendo que ella los cerrara en ipso facto.

Estaba desnuda, sí, pero nadie podría verla, estaba casi en el último piso.

Tenía que ser.

Visto por ahí, un hombre de no más de veintiún años. Dicen por ahí que con estudios europeos en Historia del arte.

Visto por ahí entregándoles a los chicos de primaria uno de los balones de Rugby.

Dicen por ahí que es su deporte favorito.

Él subió la mirada en dirección a la habitación de ella quien, espantada, excitada, acalambrada con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, con la respiración a punto de transformarse en un cuadro asmático.

Y gracias a todos los dioses que ella no tenía ninguna enfermedad crónica porque seguramente estaría yaciendo por la impotencia.

Se cubrió apenas detrás de la pared junto a la ventana, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Tenía que evitarlo a todo momento mientras el fin de semana durara y es que estúpidamente había alegado que tenía mucha tarea, que tenía mucho que hacer, que aún no superaba del todo a Eriol.

Que no quería ir por el centro comercial y toparse a Tomoyo como siempre mientras seguramente, Eriol le cargaba las bolsas de Chanel.

¿Qué le importaba a ella toda esa mierda? Si lo que de verdad sentía por ellos dos no era nada comparada con el frio eterno, con el nerviosismo eterno que se convertía en algo más que… enamoramiento únicamente mirando y observando cada tanto.

Se tocó la frente que sudaba y sudaba por la ansiedad.

Nadie le había visto.

Nadie los había visto.

Nadie había… visto aquello, aquel beso. Todos estaban pendientes de la estúpida pelea, de haber sabido alguien algo ya lo hubieran publicado en internet, ya lo hubieran puesto en cada mensaje esa misma noche, en la mañana, esa misma tarde.

Una fotografía o un video como ese valdrían muchísimo como para guardarlo.

Nadie tenía porque enterarse aunque, bueno por supuesto que se notaba que le gustaba…

Por supuesto que la habían visto con Shaoran, por supuesto que había besado al profesor, por supuesto que aquellos rumores tenían razón, de existir rumores.

Y aunque aquello fuera un secreto a voces tarde o temprano se sabría cómo que Rika se acostaba con el profesor Terada y algún chisme un tanto alocado como que también tenía algo que ver con el mismo director.

Y por motivos sexuales le hubieran dejado de hablar a Rika por el miedo de estar visitando el hospital para análisis de enfermedades.

De por sí ya el colegio tenía bastantes rumores extramuros como para aumentar a intramuros.

Y hablando de intramuros, Tomoyo ni siquiera había regresado al colegio desde su, repentina pelea con su amiga Sakura. Se le había visto únicamente en las escaleras de aquel café ordinario del parque pingüino comiendo un yogurt natural bajo en grasas.

Se le había visto con unas zapatillas de mezclilla con moños en color carne y un vestido azul de bolitas blancas.

Como si no estuviera en la escuela, ni en casa ni en trabajo. Una vaguita con cualquiera con clase.

—No he hablado con ella— dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo que agarraba con fuerzas las bolsas que había comprado ese domingo, tenía que salir en algún momento —, pero supongo que ha de estar arrepentida… me parece que Eriol y ella han terminado por completo.

Yukito bufó.

Por supuesto.

—Estoy saliendo con él entonces ella también… terminamos y hace lo mismo… — suspiró —, lo único que le falta es que también tenga un gusto por el profe…

— ¿Qué profesor?— inquirió Yukito dejando suspendida a medio comer aquella galleta de nuez con pasas —, ningún profesor vale la pena y el que valía puede que tenga sida.

—No, no, no digo que…

Entonces, frente a ella iba caminando él.

—Es el profesor Li— dijo Yukito mirando al frente mirando a Shaoran quien, estaba bastante entretenido en un aparador de libros que seguramente trataban de matemáticas.

—Sí— dijo Sakura con tono nervioso —, ahí estas…

Yukito frunció el ceño.

A veces, para enterarte de un chisme, de una noticia, de la nota, de un poco de interés más social debes estar en el momento y lugar indicado.

Y dicen por ahí que, a veces, cuando quieres callarte tu cuerpo normalmente sale gritando.

—Te gusta— dijo rápidamente —, dímelo, dame tu secreto y te prometeré lo que quieras.

—No me gusta— dijo Sakura agachando la mirada —, además tengo que…

—No le mientas a un mentiroso— finalizó Yukito sonriendo tranquilamente al mismo tiempo que terminaba de comer su galleta.

Ah el sabor de la victoria, siempre eres tan suculenta con aquel tono completamente dulce cuando no eres el perjudicado.

—Ahora te prometeré lo que quieras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sólo fue un beso, sólo fue un beso, no te emociones, ella no lo tomó como sino simplemente eso, ella no le interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, ella es… ella es…

—Ella es perfecta.

Dijo Shaoran en cuanto volvió a ver aquel ejemplar de libro estúpido que ni siquiera se atrevía a comprar, la paga de la quincena aunque había sido bien pagada todavía debía de repartir las cuentas con su hermana, las cuentas de la casa en Hong Kong y apenas dejar un poco para él y solventar uno que otro gasto vanidoso que aunque no fuera tan, "elegante" todo ahí tenía un precio.

Bien le había dicho su tío que cuando él llegara a Tomoeda pagaría el precio por todo y no únicamente monetario.

"Para subir, mi querido sobrino; permite que los demás hablen de ti, ese es el juego mejor jugado para todos estos Japoneses de Tomoeda"

Y a él qué carajo le importaba la vanidad mal manejada, él no decía nada más que la verdad de todo lo que pensaba aun cuando con eso conllevara que todos supieran o no de él.

— ¿Buscaba algún libro en especial?

Interrumpió sus pensamientos aquella joven de no más de treinta años con un pantalón negro y camisa azul con el logo de la librería. Su cabello rojo y corto hasta la barba le daban un toque un tanto escolar.

Estúpidas colegialas que vinieron a cagarme la vida; pensó Shaoran al instante en que su mente recorrió el Seijo nuevamente.

—No— dijo sutil y cortante dando media vuelta de lo apenado que seguramente estaba.

Ya todo tenía que ver con la escuela.

Sobre todo, desde aquel baile de beneficencia en el que tuvo que participar con un montón de niños estúpidos.

El zumbido en sus pantalones y la vibración que ese sonido provocaba le ocasionó cosquillas en las piernas. Un nuevo mensaje, seguramente se trataba de su hermano pidiéndole algún favor en especial ya fuera para ella o para su hijo.

Aunque bueno, ahora nunca se sabía con eso de los chismes escolares y con la necedad de Chiharu de poner al tanto a Shaoran de todo lo que parecía y es que jamás en la vida se había puesto a pensar que unas chicas de diecisiete años fueran más atrabancadas de lo que él jamás fue a su edad.

De no ser una persona un tanto moralista seguramente ya había aceptado la petición de ella de acostarse con él.

Negó rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar aquella conversación de su mente.

El escalofrío nuevamente le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja.

Y es que la envidia, el odio y el amor iban, van y seguirán yendo de la mano en aquel estúpido colegio.

Alzó aquel aparato móvil para leer el mensaje que le había sido enviado escasos segundos. Claro que no era de su hermana y tampoco del colegio, para bien, sino de su querido primo Eriol, quien desesperado por recuperar a Sakura ya acudía hasta al mismo diablo.

Y es que los cuernos no le sentaban bien a su novia pero tampoco era como para querer quitárselos si la hacían ver tan tierna.

**Sé que no quieres meterte pero por favor habla con ella. Únicamente dile que estoy arrepentido y que la quiero. E.**

—Estúpido.

Se burló Shaoran al terminar de leer el mensaje, por supuesto que le contestaría y de la peor manera y por qué no decir la verdad si es de lo que él tanto se jacta, de ser un hombre honesto.

Por supuesto que le diría que no lo haría.

**Ella se besó conmigo, no quiere ni le importas. S.L.**

Volvió a sonreír irónicamente, decir, poner eso en un estúpido mensaje no era la cosa más prudente que haría en su estancia casi permanente en el colegio, se pondría la soga al cuello él solito.

Y la vida pinta bastante bien hoy en día.

**Ese es tu problema primo, no puedo hablar con una alumna, no me metas en tus problemas, ya hablaras con ella cuando tengas la oportunidad, nos vemos en el insti. S.L.**

Sí, mejor, mucho mejor.

Y es que si pagar con odio y desprecio por parte de Sakura era mejor ser invisible y es que no cambiaría el secreto de Eriol por la promesa de volver a reencontrarlos.

Otro mensaje antes de poder entrar al auto.

**Sólo dile entonces que quiero hablar con ella en el aula de arte, no diré nada que no tenga que decir salvo por Tomoyo, lo prometo, tú puedes estar ahí. E.**

Cerró la puerta del auto y contestó nuevamente antes de arrancar.

**Eso que me dices escríbeselo a ella y no me digas más, de todas formas no te pienso ayudar, así como tuviste dos novias en contenta a las dos. S.L.**

Arrancó el auto aunque no tardo en recibir nuevamente otro mensaje por parte de su primo. Lo ignoraría, de todas formas no haría nada para ayudarlo, ya bastantes problemas tenía con que alguien lo hubiera visto besarse con ella, aunque gracias a los chismes de todos que eso paso no a ser ni segundo plano, de hecho fue hasta ignorado gracias a Tomoyo y Eriol.

Uff, menos mal.

Aunque, de poder hacerlo, lo repetiría.

Cuando bajo del auto se dio cuenta de que eran apenas de las cinco y media de la tarde y que por supuesto los autos de los padres de los mocosos ya estaban estacionando dejando a sus engendros en el internado.

Sus maletas, sus nuevos trajes, todo absolutamente impecable para una nueva semana.

No eres nadie a menos a alguien te note y todos ellos siempre quieren ser la nota, aunque fuera del periódico escolar.

—Buenas tardes profe.

—Hola profe…

—Profe Li, buenas tardes.

Esos y otros saludos pasaron de los alumnos desde primaria hasta secundaria para Shaoran quien, apenas contestando con una sonrisa siguió su camino hasta el dormitorio de los profesores en donde, seguramente ya todos estaban ahí poniéndose las mejores galas nocturnas para la cena de cada domingo como se acostumbraba.

Y eso, si es que a su tío no se le ocurría hacer una pequeña reunión en la iglesia.

Miró su celular para ver la hora.

El mensaje, por supuesto no era de su primo, ni de ninguna de sus hermanas y mucho menos de Chiharu con sus estúpidos chismes.

**Hola, ham, sólo quería pedirle, pedirte que hablemos antes de que todos comiencen a llegar, nos vemos 8:30, en el aula de música por favor, no llegues tarde. S.**

Y bueno, si la idea de su tío llega a los oídos de todos y entraba de mandato a dictadura tendría confesarse con urgencia con el padre porque estaba a punto de pecar.

Miró ahora el reloj de la pared de la sala del área de dormitorio de docentes. Diez para las seis.

Aun había tiempo.

—Li, que bueno que te veo.

Habló Terada entrando sin invitación al dormitorio de Shaoran.

—Tenemos pensado no asistir a la fiesta de…

—Sí, lo que todos los compañeros digan yo estaré de acuerdo.

Dijo Shaoran al mismo tiempo que entraba al baño privado que tenían cada uno de los profesores al entrar a la institución.

¿Fiesta?, ¿compañeros de trabajo?, a la mierda eso.

Tenía una cita con Sakura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegar al colegio a punto de las seis de la tarde no era tan mágico como se lo esperaba, siempre era lo mismo y sobre todo cuando se encontraba a Yamasaki, quien, con Yukito, Rika y Chiharu en la limo era porque el canciller no había tenido el tiempo de dejar a su querido bastardo nuevamente.

—Nueva semana, nuevos chismes— dijo Rika alzando la copa de champagne haciendo que todos la imitaran, incluida Sakura.

Miró alrededor, era tan raro ver a sus amigos sin Eriol y sin Tomoyo haciéndole burla por su modo tan tonto de beber sin hacer gestos.

—Sin pagar el precio o pagarlo si nos conviene— anunció Yamasaki.

—Y no decir nada más que la verdad… —dijo ahora Yukito.

—Por las envidias y las llamadas de sexo nocturnas— terminó de decir Chiharu a lo que todos al mismo tiempo alzaron y chocaron las copas para darles

Sakura sonrió, llamadas… llamadas… ¿mensajes?

Ups. Se te ha olvidado una cita con cierto profesor al que citaste hacia escasa más de media hora.

—Salud— dijo Sakura dando un gran trago esperando a que la limo entrara lo más rápido posible, pedirle a Yukito que dejara sus cosas en el dormitorio, correr como flash hasta el aula de música, tener tiempo para decirle a Shaoran que le disculpara, correr nuevamente a ponerse el uniforme e ir a la cena de domingo como siempre.

—Al fin en casa— dijo Yamasaki en cuanto la limo se detuvo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la vida, al igual que el adorado arte tiene terminaciones dulces y saladas. A veces se está y otras abajo. A veces son irrelevantes y otras tremendamente demandantes. Algunas por mera vanidad y otras simplemente por no perder la costumbre.

Lo mismo es con el amor. A veces, el destino puede unir a dos personas por el simple hecho de considerarlos media naranja. Y a veces, sólo a veces esa media naranja que considerabas solo tuya con la necesidad de beberla cada mañana y morderla poco a poco cada noche te das cuenta de que… ups, no por el simple hecho de ser tu mitad eso significaría que alguien más no pudiera hacerla jugo mucho antes de tu primera probada.

Lo mismo le pasa a Sakura. Ha pobrecilla, qué hará ahora que el reino ya no están guerra.

Entró a su habitación dispuesta a ponerse aquellas zapatillas azules con un moño negro de gamuza… sería muy atrevido, hacia casi dos años que no había usado ese par de zapatos de no ser cuando creyó tener una cita con un chico que había conocido en una cafetería.

Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir esas famosas cosquillas en el estómago.

—Toc, toc— dijo Chiharu entrando a la habitación.

—Adelante— contestó Sakura suspirando al mismo tiempo que dejaba la bolsa de sus compras en la cama casi arrugadas pero no importando demasiado.

—Me dejaron esta nota para ti— dijo al mismo tiempo que aquel papelito color azul, doblado en cuatro partes, era entregado a su mano derecha —, al parecer Naoko estaba a punto de entregártela— se burló al mismo tiempo que bufaba —; no tiene idea la muy estúpida de que la jerarquía no empieza ni termina con Tomoyo.

Sakura suspiró sonriendo como si aquel comentario hubiera sido lo mismo que la persona que decía las palabras: superfluo.

—Gracias— dijo al mismo tiempo que la abría. La letra clara, fuerte y con un pequeño aroma a chicle.

**Sé que fui un atrevido, disculpa lo sucedido. Permíteme hablar contigo esta noche a las ocho y treinta en la biblioteca. S.L.**

S.L.

Claro. Shaoran Li.

—Ella ¿te dio esto?

Chiharu asintió encogiéndose de hombros casi a punto de salir del dormitorio.

—Sí, supongo que le gusta ser la gata de todos para poder escalar en sociedad.

—Ella no lo necesita— contestó Sakura levantándose del filo de la cama para aproximarse al closet y poder sacar algo decente, esa ropa que uno tiene que dice soy una persona firme con convicciones para tampoco virgen.

Silencio.

—Al contrario de nosotros— recalcó aun fijándose en la pila de ropa que tenía acomodada en los ganchos —, ella no es la hija ilegítima de ningún hombre poderoso ni amante, los periódicos hacen mención de que su padre pueda ser el hombre del año.

Chiharu respiró profundo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba hasta Sakura para golpear suavemente los hombros de su amiga.

—Te recomiendo seguir con el mismo patrón de antes, entre menos humana seas menos basura veras.

¿Humana?

—Nos vemos en la cena.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entró al aula de música casi sudando, empujando a algunos alumnos y puede que hasta a un padre de familia poco conforme con los castigos a sus hijos.

Y en efecto ahí estaba alguien. Parada mirando a la ventana, seguramente esperando que alguien, quien fuera no estuviera de observador. Hoy los chismes estaban prohibidos y, aunque fuera echada al exilio no significaba que había sido vencida.

Una reina siempre lo será a menos que sea asesinada.

—Sabía que vendría alguno de los dos— dijo con su tono de voz meloso de siempre que cuando sabía que había ganado.

—Daidouji— pronunció Shaoran apenas con el hilo en su voz.

—Mira— le dijo enseñándole su celular.

Ahí estaba aquella fotografía, había sido tomado aquel beso, había sido guardado para ser recordado y es que es verdad cuando dicen que una foto dice más que mil palabras y eso que estaba en high definition.

—Eso no… no es lo que…

—Menos mal que alguien también está abandonada como lo estoy yo— dijo guardando su celular en la falda del uniforme —, Naoko parece estar harta de tantas humillaciones— dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras movía por un instante su largo cabello negro —; pero no te preocupes no diré nada.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

Claro que no diría nada.

Claro que haría que ella se quedara callada.

Podría hacer muchas cosas pero él tenía que pagar.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio de guardar el secreto?

Tomoyo sonrió.

—Comienzas a pensar como todos por Tomoeda— dijo suspirando en señal de indignación —, de hecho creo que no te costara nada.

La puerta que estaba abierta Shaoran la cerró recargándose en ella poniendo su pie detrás mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Tu mandaste el mensaje?

Tomoyo se extrañó.

Shaoran se tranquilizó suspirando mientras agachaba la mirada, menos mal.

—Sabias de Eriol conmigo— comenzó Tomoyo sin moverse a lo que Shaoran asintió —, pero sé que no dijiste nada porque te gustó Sakura desde que llegaste aquí.

Él sonrió burlón.

—No vas a venir aquí a amenazarme— sentenció Shaoran —, lo peor que puedes hacer es enviar el mensaje a mi tío quien te pedirá que borres aquella evidencia, te castigue y probablemente a mí me tenga en la mira, ni recuperas a Eriol así como no estoy con Sakura, lo que seguramente jamás pasara.

Suspiró.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio de la fotografía y de que jamás me molestes?, soy tu profesor no tu amigo ni tu compañero.

Tomoyo respiró profundo quitando su pose defensiva para caminar en dirección a la puerta.

—Dile a Eriol que quiero hablar con él, dile que estoy embarazada… y te hago una cita con Sakura esta noche, justo en el mismo lugar donde Eriol y yo nos veíamos sin ser vistos por nadie.

—Dos favores— comenzó Shaoran —, a cambio de uno, tú quieres otra cosa ¿Qué es?

Los ojos azules de Tomoyo brillaron como si estuvieran a punto de llorar nuevamente. Pedirle que hiciera que todos la volvieran a querer sería mucho pero podía pedirle que le ayudara con Eriol.

A Eriol sí lo podía tener si él distraía a Sakura.

—El favor vendrá con el tiempo— dijo Tomoyo tomando el picaporte —, no te pediré más allá de algo que tenga que ver con Eriol.

Shaoran suspiró.

—Borra la fotografía— ordenó.

—No— dijo sutil mientras enviaba la foto al celular de Shaoran —, te la daré a ti pero esa copia se queda conmigo, no quisiera que me fallaras con Eriol.

—No puedo obligarlo a que hable contigo— dijo tocándose el puente de la nariz impidiéndole a Tomoyo el pase de salida —, quiere a Sakura.

—Entonces dile que se verá con Sakura y yo voy al lugar que me digas.

Sonrío.

Tenía que ser, ella conocía mejor el juego que cualquiera, había escrito el libro de cómo manejar a las personas sin remordimiento alguno.

—Una vez— dijo Shaoran alejándose lentamente de la puerta —, pero no hare más por ti.

—Estamos empezando profesor— dijo Tomoyo a Shaoran tocando su mejilla tiernamente al mismo tiempo que alzaba su cuerpo con sus puntitas para quedar cerca de los labios de él.

Lo beso dulcemente apenas sintiendo ese calor, dulzura y suavidad que los labios de Shaoran mostraban a la vista de todas las alumnas deseosas.

Tomoyo se alejó lentamente mordiendo su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos lentamente.

—Excitante— dijo abriendo la puerta para salir tranquilamente del aula.

…

Y como se dijo en un principio.

El simple hecho de que ya hayas encontrado a tu media naranja no quiere decir que alguien más no la quiera hacer jugo.

Y esta es una mitad, muy, muy dulce.

_Próximo: __**Capítulo 8.- Vanidad. **_

—_Que estaba pensando Dios cuando nos quitó una costilla y nos puso esta jauría… _

…

—_Es sólo un beso, nadie se va a dar cuenta… _

—_No voy a hacer nada para que pienses como son como todo ellos… _

…

—_Esto está mal… _

…

—_De todas maneras, nadie en esta ciudad está completamente cuerdo y un poco de locura en mi vida no me haría nada mal. _

— _¿Entonces qué?_

—_Lo de siempre, decimos que la perra ha vuelto. _


End file.
